The Game Of Scrolls
by tombstone199998
Summary: Jon finds a ancient item and gains the powers of the gamer, join him as he goes on adventures and has fun for once. or a Jon snow the gamer story.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know this isn** **'** **t what you guys were expecting I would upload but I just haven** **'** **t been feeling like writing my Xcom mass effect xover lately, and welt this story is the result of a bunch of procrastination and drunk written drabbles that when reread sober gave me the idea for this story.**

 **Now this is a Jon centric story in which he finds an item which gives him the power of the game I am sure all of you have heard off or read one off these, mine however will be mixed with one of my favorite franchises the Elder scrolls.**

 **Lastly I am still considering pairings for Jon, but Jon will most likely sleep around, a lot, my current favorites for his pairing are, Jon/Ygritte, Jon/Arianne Martell and Jon/Aela the huntress but I haven** **'** **t made up my mind, a this point I have written 5 chapters already but I will upload slowly and write just as slowly so don** **'** **t expect any regular uploads.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Game of thrones, a son of ice and fire, any part of the elder scrolls series, or anything else I write about, this disclaimer goes for this and all future chapters of this story.**

…..

Jon Snow's day was… not the best, it started decent enough, he had a nice breakfast of fresh bread and bacon, but then Arya wanted to play hide and seek in the wolfswood, now he was searching through the forest for her, at least that was what he told himself, in truth he was lost, very very lost, he wondered further into the woods than he ever had before, something he had promised his father he would never do.

Now he wandered with no idea where to go it had been like this for hours the sun was halfway across the sky, unfortunately the people in Winterfell were used to him being gone till sundown, so a search wouldn't be organized before then, so he was alone for at least a few hours.

So, there he was walking through the forest searching for Winterfell, as he passed that same GODS DAMMED TREE again, he saw something, an old overgrown structure. It looked like it was old, ruined and overgrown, but he could feel a pull, a feeling in the pit of his stomach drawing him towards it.

As he came closer he looked over the structure, it is a small thing the size of a hovel in wintertown, he thought, only covered in moss and dirt, the door of the structure was round and made of stone, carved runes ran across its surface, he decided to step forward, as he ran a hand over the runes, when he got to the middle of the door a spike shot out and stabbed him through the hand.

As he cursed in pain, he noticed something very strange, the wound through his hand closed rapidly, resealing, and not even leaving a scar. The door had opened he noticed, leading into a tunnel dark and smelling of mold and death.

As he thought over the options, he could wait for sundown and the search parties, or he could explore the tunnel protected by a door that stabbed him, the first would be boring and would probably lead to a punishment, the second would lead to adventure… gods why was he even thinking about it he was going down their anyway, if not now than when he got bored form waiting.

As he descended down the stairs torches along the wall lit as he passed by, then extinguished as he went further down, it was strange he knew he should find it scary but he still went down and down and down and down, until, finely he was at the bottom of the tunnel an ancient wooden door stood there, rotten and dusty, he stepped forward and pushed against the door it collapsed in on itself with a loud crash, he jumped nearly hitting his head on the low ceiling, beyond the door was a large room filled with braziers and stone coffins, filled with dust and bones. The braziers had lit as soon as he stepped into the room.

On the other side of the room was a large tablet something was on that tablet from where he stood he could not see what but there was something there, once again compelled to move forward, he walked past the coffins and braziers to the tablet. The walk took nearly a minute, so large was the room filled with hundreds of coffins.

When he got to the end of the room, he walked up the dais where the tablet sat upon and look at the item on it, it was tiny compared to the huge slab of rock upon which it lay, a small piece of black metal, with a single black gemstone shining in the center.

He took the item and examined it closer, it had no markings, just a band of black metal and what he believed to be an onyx, he slid the band over in his hand, but his fingers slipped, and it slid down wrist were it shrunk down to fit perfectly around his wrist. Suddenly text appeared in front of his eyes.

 **Welcome young adventurer you have found my greatest creation, the band of ice and fire, send to this realm to serve you, I hope it will serve you well, like it did me.**

As soon as he had finished reading the text disappeared replaced by a new text this one looked like a list of some sort.

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell**

 **LVL: 1 (0/100xp)**

 **Hp 100/100**

 **Sp 100/100**

 **Mp 50/50 +5 = 55/55**

 **Stats:**

 **Str - 4**

 **Dex** **–** **2**

 **Vit** **–** **3**

 **Cha** **–** **1**

 **Int** **–** **1**

 **Wis** **–** **1**

 **Luc** **–** **4**

 **Points** **–** **0**

 **Passive Perks:**

 **Gamers mind. (mind control and other illusion magics don** **'** **t affect you)**

 **Gamers body (don** **'** **t feel pain exhaustion, sickness, cold or heat.)**

 **Wolfblood. (+30 rep with wolves and +15 rep Northman, 50% cold resist, Weak claimant to the lordship north.)**

 **Dragonsblood. (+50 rep with Dragons, immune to burning effect and if known strong claimant to the lordship of the iron throne, kingslanding, Dragonstone and Valyria)**

 **Blood of the firstmen. (-5 rep with Andals, +5 magicka)**

 **Skills:**

 **Light armor skill 23**

 **Heavy armor skill 15**

 **One-handed skill 24**

 **Two-handed skill 15**

 **Block skill 22**

 **Marksmanship skill 15**

 **Smithing skill 10**

 **Lock-picking skill 10**

 **Sneak skill 10**

 **Pickpocket skill 10**

 **Speechcraft skill 10**

 **Alchemy skill 10**

 **? skill 15**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 10**

 **Know by most as the bastard son of Eddard stark, Jon Targaryen is in fact the trueborn son of his sister, Liana stark and prince Rhaegar Targaryen, taken by his uncle to the north after the events at the possibly misnamed tower of joy.**

He was confused and a frightened this band was telling him he was a Targaryen, he wasn't Eddard starks son, 'the trueborn son of his sister Liana Stark and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen', if this was true than, then gods it couldn't be true.

But as he read the list again to distract himself he noticed something.

 **Dragonsblood. (+50 rep with Dragons, immune to burning effect and if known strong claimant to the lordship of the iron throne, kingslanding, Dragonstone and Valyria)**

If this thing was real and he very much doubted it, he would not get burned. Thinking about it however he had not been burned before, curiosity overwhelmed him he wanted to test if this thing was real. He walked to a nearby brazier, and quickly before he could reconsider stuck his hand into the fire, it was hot but as he looked at his hand it was not burning and there was no pain only an uncomfortable heat, near pain.

He wasn't burning, gods he wasn't burning, it was true if this was true than all of the other things had to be as well, he was not a stark, he was still unsure of course, would not be sure until he heard the words from his father, no uncle.

 **You received a quest:**

 **Question Eddard Stark about your parents!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Certainty about your heritage.**

 **1 Point.**

 **50 XP.**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **Eternal unhappiness.**

 **Accept/decline.**

Did he just get a quest? There were rewards? What else could this band do?

 **You received a quest:**

 **Find out what the band of ice and fire can do!**

 **Find out what stats are!**

 **Find out what Skills are!**

 **Find out what Perks are!**

 **Find out what titles are!**

 **Find out what nicknames are!**

 **Find out about the inventory!**

 **Rewards:**

 **5 Points.**

 **50 XP.**

 **15 Gold.**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **Eternal unhappiness.**

 **Never use the band of ice and fire again.**

 **Accept/decline.**

Well fuck, another one, now he could guess what the skills are, they are clearly labeled and represent combat skills with their skill level. The only thing he couldn't know where the **?** on the list.

You have made progress on a quest:

 **Find out what skills are!**

Now perks seemed simple things he got as bonuses and powers.

You have made progress on a quest:

 **Find out what Perks are!**

Titles seemed simple as well the titles he had to his name.

You have made progress on a quest:

 **Find out what titles are!**

Nickname seemed easy to understand, there were several people with nicknames in wintertown.

You have made progress on a quest:

 **Find out what nicknames are!**

Now stats were harder, some he could guess like, Int means intelligence , Wis meaning wisdom, Luc meaning luck, the others were harder though, though he guessed that if his Int was higher he would know already, Str could only mean strength, Dex was far harder but after thinking it over he remembered reading with Measter Ludwin, he thought it could mean Dexterity, now there was Vit it could mean vitality maybe, now Cha it means charisma there was nothing he was worse at then conversation, and that is what Charisma meant how good you were at speaking.

You have made progress on a quest:

 **Find out what stats are!**

"Now what in the seven hells is an inventory?"

As soon as he said the word inventory a list popped up in front of his eyes.

 **Inventory:**

 **Weapons 0**

 **Apparel 4-**

 **-leather boots grade C E armor: 3**

 **-wool pants grade C E**

 **-fur coat over woolshirt grade C E**

 **Potions 0**

 **Ingredients 0**

 **Food 0**

 **Books 0**

 **Keys 2-**

 **-key to Jon Snows room**

 **-key to the Winterfell kitchens -stolen-**

 **Miscellaneous 4-**

 **-Gold 3**

 **-Band of ice and fire**

Well that was interesting, it was all he had on him even the key he took from a table yesterday. He touched his finger to the fur overcoat he noticed the E behind it disappeared right before the fur on his chest did, he could see it in its inventory he touched it again and it reappeared on his chest the E behind it in the inventory came back as well. He did it again and the fur disappeared he couldn't even feel the weight of it it was just gone.

He did it several times more, it was weird and worrying, he pushed his finger on the small cross at the top and the inventory list went away. So, he could store away items and they wouldn't exists outside of that list, it was just gone and he could press it and it would be back.

You have made progress on a quest:

 **Find out about the inventory!**

 **You have completed a quest:**

 **Find out what the band of ice and fire can do!**

 **Find out what stats are!**

 **Find out what Skills are!**

 **Find out what Perks are!**

 **Find out what titles are!**

 **Find out what nicknames are!**

 **Find out about the inventory!**

 **Rewards:**

 **5 Points.**

 **50 XP.**

 **15 Gold.**

And then there was a flash and in front of them was a small bag of coins, he opened his inventory and touched the bag of coins to the list, it disappeared into the list and he checked the list.

 **Inventory:**

 **Weapons 0**

 **Apparel 4-**

 **-leather boots grade C armor:3 (E)**

 **-wool pants grade C (E)**

 **-fur coat over woolshirt grade C (E)**

 **Potions 0**

 **Ingredients 0**

 **Food 0**

 **Books 0**

 **Keys 2-**

 **-key to Jon Snows room**

 **-key to the Winterfell kitchens -stolen-**

 **Miscellaneous 16-**

 **-Gold 15**

 **-Band of ice and fire E**

The gold was in his inventory, he touched his fingers to the word Gold and in his hand appeared a bag filled with 15 Gold Dragons he put the bag back into the inventory.

Well that was more money than he ever had on him at a single time, at least nobody can take it. He would figure out more about this band later, he had to get back to Winterfell.

You received a quest:

 **Find your way back to Winterfell!**

 **Rewards:**

 **25 Silver.**

 **25 XP.**

 **?**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **Slow death in the forest.**

 **Accept/decline**

He quickly pressed accept wondering what the ? meant. He looked further around the dais, at the far edge of the wall stood a single piece of stone inscribed with runes that looked more like a birds dancing, then actual writing. As he approached the wall he could see a small part of the wall glowing, the runes illuminated in bright blue, as he moved closer he heard a chant on the edge of his hearing it grew louder as he went closer and closer to it when he got close enough that he could see individual runes the chant was ear shattering and his vision was black for all but the bright blue runes.

And suddenly he understood the words,

Here lies the guardian

Keeper of the band

A force of unending

ice and fire

 **Word of power learned FUS!**

 **You received a new quest!**

 **Find out what the words of power are!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Understanding of the words of power.**

 **5000 XP.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **You will never learn your true power.**

 **Accept/Decline**

He pressed Accept, that was strange the feeling it gave him reading that, it made him feel powerful, strong and most of all free. Now he could finally look around without interruptions, he spotted an ornate chest, as he walked up to it and opened it he looked inside he found a sword, a dagger and a leather chest piece.

Examining the sword further, he was surprised when a box popped up.

 **Old Nordic steel sword Grade C damage: 14**

 **Old Nordic steel dagger Grade C damage: 6**

 **Old Leather chest piece Grade D armor: 1**

 **You have learned a new skill:**

 **Examine: examine an object to learn its properties!**

He put them into his inventory, the armor he guessed was how much protection it gave, and damage spoke for itself. Past the chest he found a lever, he decided to pull it, and after a few seconds, a piece of wall lowered into the ground, a tunnel behind it becoming visible, he went into the tunnel, following it for a few minutes he came to another lever pulling it he watched a part of the wall slide away, he could see light pouring into the cave, as he stepped outside, he saw that he was on the edge of the forest, he walked out of the forest, up the nearby hill from the top he could see the towers of Winterfell.

 **You have completed a quest:**

 **Find your way back to Winterfell!**

 **Rewards:**

 **25 Silver.**

 **25 XP.**

 **HUD compass!**

Again, in front of him appeared a bag, but at the moment he couldn't care less for suddenly on the top of his vision appeared a bar and in it he could see a large **N,** as he moved his head around the **N** moved around to be replaced by a **W** and when he looked behind himself a **S** , so it was a compass, now that would be useful if he ever got lost again, now he had to get into Winterfell.

 **Compass marker set!**

A marker suddenly appeared on the compass, in the direction of Winterfell. Jon felt his eyebrows raise in surprise, if this is what he thought it was, then, I need to get to Kingslanding.

 **Compass marker set!**

The marker moved from the direction of Winterfell, aiming southward in what he presumed to be the direction of kings landing. So, he could put a marker on anywhere he would need to go, just by thinking about where he needed to go, I need to get to Winterfell.

 **Compass marker set!**

He started in the direction of Winterfell.

…...

When he finally arrived it was early afternoon, Arya came running up to him, telling him she was worried when she couldn't find him. She had been trying to convince lord Stark to send out a search party, to little success, apparently lord stark trusted him to find his way back.

After assuring Arya that nothing had happened and that he was fine, and then being giggled at for getting lost, he was on his way, he was already late for practice with Jory, Jory having taken over from Rodrik while the man was recovering from a wound, and if he was any later then that would be trouble.

After a grueling training with Jory, he got a popup.

 **You have advanced a skill:**

 **One-handed. 1**

 **Block. 1**

 **Due to reaching skill 25 with your one-handed skill you can select a perk, you can select perks when a skill reaches 25/35/45/55/65/70/80/90/95/100:**

 **-sideswipe: when using a one-handed weapon, swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina**

 **-novice swordsman: +10% damage with one-handed weapons. Leads to the apprentice swordsman perk +20% damage with one handed weapons.**

 **Make your choice.**

Jon thought about what these perks meant, they would make him more powerful overtime, that would be useful if he ever wished to go adventuring.

 **You received a new quest!**

 **Go adventuring!**

 **Find a dungeon!**

 **Clear a Dungeon!**

 **Rewards:**

 **500xp.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **You will not get the chance to explore.**

 **Accept/Decline**

He quickly pressed accept, now Jon Thought about the perks, the perk Sideswipe would be very powerful as it would allow him to deal with groups of enemies, the perk novice swordsman seemed to continue on increasing his damage with every perk he put into it.

After considering the options for several minutes, he picked chose the Sideswipe perk. Deciding to test it out once he reached his room. He went to supper, after the usual quiet and peaceful meal, throughout which lady Stark glared at him for no less than 23 times. He eventually reached his room.

Now that he was alone he locked the door, he equipped his old Nordic steel sword, and he swung it in a arc. Nothing happened.

"Uhh… sideswipe?" As soon as he said sideswipe his arms moved for him swinging the sword in a arc, when the motion was completed he saw that a green bar had appeared in the bottom corner of his vision, he said Sideswipe again and again his body moved for him and the green bar went down more to half. This time he thought sideswipe and the same happened. So he could also think about wanting to do the move. He did it again this time he got a popup.

 **Your stamina is low, you can use a potion or rest for a while to regenerate it, the lower your stamina the longer it takes to fully regenerate!**

He sat down on his bed and after just sitting there examining his sword for a little while the green bar filled up again, he spent the next hour practicing with his new Sideswipe skill he got a new popup.

 **Due to your continued practice with a sword you have gained 1 Dex!**

He decided to go to sleep and find out more about this strange band tomorrow.

…...

 **Current Jon Stats and inventory:**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell (-25 rep with nobles)**

 **Nicknames:**

 **None.**

 **LVL: 1 (75/100xp)**

 **Hp 100/100**

 **Stamina 100/100**

 **Magicka 50/50 +5 = 55/55**

 **Str - 4**

 **Dex** **–** **3**

 **Vit** **–** **3**

 **Cha** **–** **0**

 **Int** **–** **1**

 **Wis** **–** **1**

 **Luc** **–** **4**

 **Points** **–** **5**

 **Passive Perks:**

 **Gamers mind. (mind control and other illusion magic don** **'** **t effect you)**

 **Gamers body (don** **'** **t feel pain exhaustion, sickness, cold or heat.)**

 **Wolfblood. (+30 rep with wolves and +15 rep Northman, 50% cold resist, Weak claimant to the lordship north.)**

 **Dragonsblood. (+50 rep with Dragons, immune to burning effect and if known strong claimant to the lordship of the iron throne, kingslanding, Dragonstone and Valyria)**

 **Blood of the firstmen. (-5 rep with Andals, +5 magicka)**

 **Active Perk:**

 **-sideswipe: when using a one-handed weapon, swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina**

 **Skills:**

 **Light armor skill 23**

 **Heavy armor skill 15**

 **One-handed skill 25**

 **Two-handed skill 15**

 **Block skill 23**

 **Marksmanship skill 15**

 **Smithing skill 10**

 **Lock-picking skill 10**

 **Sneak skill 10**

 **Pickpocket skill 10**

 **Speechcraft skill 10**

 **Alchemy skill 10**

I **? skill 15**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 10**

 **Examine skill max**

 **Inventory:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Old Nordic steel sword Grade C damage: 15**

 **Old Nordic steel dagger Grade C damage: 6**

 **Apparel:**

 **leather boots grade C armor:3 (E)**

 **wool pants grade C (E)**

 **fur coat over woolshirt grade C (E)**

 **Old Leather chest piece Grade D armor: 1**

 **Potions:**

 **Ingredients:**

 **Food:**

 **Books:**

 **Keys:**

 **key to Jon Snows room**

 **key to the Winterfell kitchens -stolen-**

 **Miscellaneous:**

 **Gold 15**

 **Silver 25**

 **Band of ice and fire E**

 **Shouts:**

 **FUS.**

 **Active quests:**

 **Go adventuring!**

 **Find a dungeon!**

 **Clear a Dungeon!**

 **Rewards:**

 **500xp.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Question Eddard Stark about your parents!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Certainty about your heritage.**

 **1 Point.**

 **50 XP.**

 **Find out what the words of power are!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Understanding of the words of power.**

 **5000 XP.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

…...


	2. Chapter 2

Well here you guys go the next chapter, I have also decided to not set a pairing just yet, sorry there is no combat yet but don't worry next chapter is basically all fighting.

Now enjoy

…...

When Jon woke up he received another popup.

 **You have slept in a bed you own! You have fully regenerated and all negative status effects and diseases have been removed!**

That would be great if he ever got sick again, gods know that he would not like to nearly die from the pox again. He checked his stat screen to see if anything had changed.

 **Stat screen:**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell**

 **LVL: 1 (75/100xp)**

 **Hp 100/100**

 **Stamina 100/100**

 **Magicka 50/50 +5 = 55/55**

 **Str - 4**

 **Dex** **–** **3**

 **Vit** **–** **3**

 **Cha** **–** **0**

 **Int** **–** **1**

 **Wis** **–** **1**

 **Luc** **–** **4**

 **Points** **–** **5**

 **Passive Perks:**

 **Gamers mind. (mind control and other illusion magic don** **'** **t effect you)**

 **Gamers body (don** **'** **t feel pain exhaustion, sickness, cold or heat.)**

 **Wolfblood. (+30 rep with wolves and +15 rep Northman, 50% cold resist, Weak claimant to the lordship north.)**

 **Dragonsblood. (+50 rep with Dragons, immune to burning effect and if known strong claimant to the lordship of the iron throne, kingslanding, Dragonstone and Valyria)**

 **Blood of the firstmen. (-5 rep with Andals, +5 magicka)**

 **Active Perk:**

 **-sideswipe: when using a one-handed weapon, swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina**

 **Skills:**

 **Light armor skill 23**

 **Heavy armor skill 15**

 **One-handed skill 25**

 **Two-handed skill 15**

 **Block skill 23**

 **Marksmanship skill 15**

 **Smithing skill 10**

 **Lock-picking skill 10**

 **Sneak skill 10**

 **Pickpocket skill 10**

 **Speechcraft skill 10**

 **Alchemy skill 10**

 **? skill 15**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 10**

 **Examine skill max**

Everything was still like it was last night, so he didn't dream of any of this, it was real, he went and got dressed, he also needed to find and talk to his fath.., no uncle soon. He also thought it might be a good idea to find a way to increase his stats, he already found out that he could increase his Dex by training with his sideswipe, and he found that the increase from 2 to 3 made him feel more agile and even a bit faster. And if an increase of 1 made him feel this much more agile than what would happen if he increased it more.

 **You received a new quest!**

 **Find a way to increase your stats!**

 **Find a way to increase your Str!**

 **Find a way to increase your Dex!**

 **Find a way to increase your Vit!**

 **Find a way to increase your Cha!**

 **Find a way to increase your Int!**

 **Find a way to increase your Wis!**

 **Find a way to increase your Luc!**

 **Rewards:**

 **250 XP.**

 **10 gold.**

 **?**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **You will be unable to increase your stats.**

 **Accept/decline**

He quickly pressed accept, and he immediately received a popup.

You have made progress on a quest!

 **Find a way to increase your Dex!**

 **You can increase your Dex by using skills, and doing things that require a high amount of dexterity.**

Jon, deciding it was time to eat, went down to the kitchens for some breakfast, after eating a nice meal of bread chees and bacon, he figured that he should try to make some progress with his quests, for finding a dungeon he figured he should explore, questioning his father, no uncle, didn't seem like something he should do right now, he had absolutely no idea what words of power were or where to find out about them, that left figuring out how to increase his stats.

Jon remembered his lessons with measter Luwin, the man always said that reading increased intelligence, Jon wondered if it would literally mean that, he decided to go and find a book to read.

After finding an interesting book to read, _A Game at Dinner_ , he sat down in the godswood against one of the trees, opening the book.

He felt his consciousness disappear.

 **Yesterday morning, I received a curt invitation to dine with the Prince. Based only on my own paranoia, I dispatched one of my servants, who is a good and loyal servant of the House Dres, to watch the palace and report back anything unusual. Just before dinner, he returned and told me what he had witnessed.**

 **A man cloaked in rags had been given entrance into the palace, and had stayed there for some time. When he left, my servant saw his face beneath the cloak** **—** **an alchemist of infamous repute, said to be a leading suppliers of exotic poisons. A fine observer, my servant also noticed that the alchemist entered the palace smelling of wickwheat, bittergreen, and something alien and sweet. When he left, he was odorless.**

 **He had come to the same conclusion as I did. The Prince had procured ingredients to prepare a poison. Bittergreen alone is deadly when eaten raw, but the other ingredients suggested something far deeper. As your unholiness can doubtless imagine, I went to dinner that night, prepared for any eventuality.**

 **All of Prince Helseth's other counselors were in attendance, and I noticed that all were slightly apprehensive. Of course, I imagined that I was in a nest of spies, and all knew of the Prince's mysterious meeting. It is just as likely that some knew of the alchemist's visit, while others were simply concerned by the nature of the Prince's invitation, and still others merely unconsciously adopted the tense disposition of their fellow, better informed counselors.**

 **The Prince, however, was in fine mettle and soon had everyone relaxed and at ease. At nine, we were all ushered into his dining hall where the feast had been laid out. And what a feast! Honeyed gorapples, fragrant stews, roasts in various blood sauces, and every variety of fish and fowl expertly and ostentatiously prepared. Crystal and gold flagons of wine, flin, shein, and mazte were at our seats to be savored as appropriate with each course. As tantalizing as the aromas were, it occurred to me that in such a maze of spices and flavors, a discreet poison would be undetectable.**

 **Throughout the meal, I maintained the illusion of eating the food and drinking the liquor, but I was surreptitious and swallowed nothing. Finally, the plates and food were cleared from the table, and a tureen of a spicy broth was placed in the center of the banquet. The servant who brought it then retired, closing the banquet hall door behind him.**

 **"** **It smells divine, my Prince,** **"** **said the Marchioness Kolgar, the Nord woman.** **"** **But I cannot eat another thing.** **"**

 **"** **Your Highness,** **"** **I added, feigning a tone of friendliness and slight intoxication.** **"** **You know that every one at this table would gladly die to put you on the throne of Morrowind, but is it really necessary that we gorge ourselves to death?** **"**

 **The others at the table agreed with appreciative groans. Prince Helseth smiled. I swear by Vaernima the Gifter, my dark liege, even you have never seen a smile such as this one.**

 **"** **Ironic words. You see, an alchemist visited me today, as some of you already doubtless know. He showed me how to make a marvelous poison and its antidote. A most potent potion, excellent for my purposes. No Restoration spell will aid you once you've ingested it. Only the antidote in the tureen will save you from certain death. And what a death, from what I've heard. I am eager to see if the effects are all that the alchemist promised. It should be horribly painful for the afflicted, but quite entertaining.** **"**

 **No one said a word. I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest.**

 **"** **Your Highness,** **"** **said Allarat, the Dunmer I suspected of alliance with the Temple.** **"** **Have you poisoned someone at this table?** **"**

 **"** **You are very astute, Allarat,** **"** **said Prince Helseth, looking about the table, eying each of his advisors carefully.** **"** **Little wonder I value your counsel. As indeed I value all in this room. It would be perhaps easiest for me to say who I haven't poisoned. I haven't poisoned any who serve but one master, any whose loyalty to me is sincere. I haven't poisoned any person who wants to see King Helseth on the throne of Morrowind. I haven't poisoned anyone who isn't a spy for the Empire, the Temple, the House of Telvanni, the House of Redoran, the House of Indoril, the House of Dres.** **"**

 **Your unholiness, he looked directly at me at his last words. I know that in certainty. My face is practiced at keeping my thoughts from showing, but I immediately thought of every secret meeting I've had, every coded message I sent to you and the House, my dark liege. What could he know? What could he, even without knowing, suspect?**

 **I felt my heart beating even faster. Was it fear, or poison? I couldn't speak, certain as I was that my voice would betray my calm facade.**

 **"** **Those loyal to me who wish harm on my enemies may be wondering how can I be certain that the poison has been ingested. Is it possible that the guilty party, or dare I say, parties were suspicious and merely pretended to eat and drink tonight? Of course. But even the craftiest of pretenders would have to raise a glass to his or her lips and put empty forks or spoons in their mouths to play the charade. The food, you see, was not poisoned. The cups and cutlery were. If you did not partake out of fear, you're poisoned just the same, and sadly, missed an excellent roast.** **"**

 **Sweat beaded on my face and I turned from the Prince so he would not see. My fellow advisors, all of them, were frozen in their seats. From the Marchioness Kolgar, white with fear, to Kema Inebbe, visibly shaking; from the furrowed, angry brow of Allarat to the statue-like stare of Burgess.**

 **I couldn't help thinking then, could the Prince's entire counsellorship be comprised of nothing but spies? Was there any person at the table loyal? And then I thought, what if I were not a spy myself, would I trust Helseth to know that? No one knows better than his advisors both the depth of the Prince's paranoia and the utter implacability of his ambition. If I were not a spy for the House Dres, even then would I be safe? Could a loyalist be poisoned because of a not-so-innocent misjudgment?**

 **The others must have been thinking the same, loyalists and spies alike.**

 **While my mind whirled, I could hear the Prince's voice, addressing all assembled:** **"** **The poison acts quickly. If the antidote is not taken within one minute from now, there will be death at the table.** **"**

 **I couldn't decide whether I had been poisoned or not. My stomach ached, but I reminded myself it might have been the result of sitting at a sumptuous banquet and not partaking. My heart shook in my chest and a bitter taste like Trama Root stung my lips. Again, was it fear or poison?**

 **"** **These are the last words you will hear if you are disloyal to me,** **"** **said Prince Helseth, still smiling that damned smile as he watched his advisors squirming in their seats.** **"** **Take the antidote and live.** **"**

 **Could I believe him? I thought of what I knew of the Prince and his character. Would he kill a self-confessed spy at his court, or would he rather send the vanquished back to his masters? The Prince was ruthless, but either possibility was within his manner. Surely the theatricality of this whole dinner was meant to be a presentation to instill fear. What would my ancestors say if I joined them after sitting at a table, eventually dying of poison? What would they say if I took the antidote, confessing my allegiance to you and the House Dres, and was summarily executed? And, I confess, I thought of what you might to do [sic] me even after I was dead.**

 **I had grown so light-headed and filled with my own thoughts, that I didn't see Burgess jump from his seat. I was only suddenly aware that he had the tureen in his hands and was gulping down the liquid within. There were guards all around, though I never noticed them entering.**

 **"** **Burgess,** **"** **said Prince Helseth, still smiling.** **"** **You have spent some time at Ghostgate. House Redoran?** **"**

 **"** **You didn't know?** **"** **Burgess laughed sourly.** **"** **No House. I report to your stepsister, the Queen of Wayrest. I've always been in her employ. By Akatosh, you poisoned me because you thought I was working for some damnable Dark Elves?** **"**

 **"** **You're half right,** **"** **said the Prince.** **"** **I didn't guess who you were working for, or even that you were a spy. But you're also wrong about me poisoning you. You poisoned yourself when you drank from the tureen.** **"**

 **The council was dismissed shortly thereafter. I do not know if Prince Helseth knows or suspects that I too am a spy. I do not know how many others that night, last night, were as close as I was from drinking from the tureen before Burgess did. I only know that if the Prince does not suspect me now, he will.**

 **From your experiences in this book you have gained +1 Int!**

 **From your experiences in this book you have gained Sneak +1!**

 **From your experiences in this book you have gained Speechcraft +1!**

 **From your experiences in this book you have gained Alchemy +3!**

 **You have made progress on a quest!**

 **Find a way to increase your Int!**

Jon was quite interested in what happened, suddenly finding himself in another world was strange, and he was not in control of anything, he was simply an observer. He looked towards the sun and saw it to be nearing midday, so he spent most of the morning reading, he didn't feel much smarter, he didn't expect to feel much smarter anyway, intelligence wasn't like his physical stats.

Okay maybe he was smarter he just didn't feel it, because he would have never thought something like that before.

…..

It had been several days since Jon discovered the band, and Jon had made amble progress on the quest to increase his stats, he found out he could increase his strength by lifting heavy things this gained him +2 strength, he increased his Vit by getting hit and doing endurance exercise this got him another 2 Vit, he found he could increase his Wis by making wise choices, such as the time he chose to help a passing merchant instead of walking away, that earned him a silver as well.

He had yet to find way to increase his luck or his charisma, but he would find away soon enough, he had also gained another 2 Dex and 2 int, making his stats look like this.

 **Stat screen:**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell**

 **LVL: 1 (75/100xp)**

 **Hp 100/100**

 **Stamina 100/100**

 **Magicka 50/50 +5 = 55/55**

 **Str - 6**

 **Dex** **–** **5**

 **Vit** **–** **5**

 **Cha** **–** **0**

 **Int** **–** **4**

 **Wis** **–** **2**

 **Luc** **–** **4**

 **Points** **–** **5**

 **Passive Perks:**

 **Gamers mind. (mind control and other illusion magic don** **'** **t effect you)**

 **Gamers body (don** **'** **t feel pain exhaustion, sickness, cold or heat.)**

 **Wolfblood. (+30 rep with wolves and +15 rep Northman, 50% cold resist, Weak claimant to the lordship north.)**

 **Dragonsblood. (+50 rep with Dragons, immune to burning effect and if known strong claimant to the lordship of the iron throne, kingslanding, Dragonstone and Valyria)**

 **Blood of the firstmen. (-5 rep with Andals, +5 magicka)**

 **Active Perk:**

 **-sideswipe: when using a one-handed weapon, swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina**

 **Skills:**

 **Light armor skill 23**

 **Heavy armor skill 15**

 **One-handed skill 25**

 **Two-handed skill 15**

 **Block skill 23**

 **Marksmanship skill 15**

 **Smithing skill 10**

 **Lock-picking skill 10**

 **Sneak skill 11**

 **Pickpocket skill 10**

 **Speechcraft skill 11**

 **Alchemy skill 10**

 **? skill 15**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 10**

 **Examine skill max**

Jon had yet to find time to talk to his uncle about his parents, or he mostly had yet to corner his uncle and talk to him alone, Jon also hadn't found a dungeon, or what in the seven hells words of power were.

At this moment Theon was trying, once again to get Jon and Robb to go to a brothel, failing miserably in Jon's case, and failing slightly in Robbs case, Theon had been trying for several months now to get them to go to the brothel, Robb was beginning to break however and if it wasn't for Jon's continues words of reinforcement about not going, would have broken long ago.

After spending near an hour convincing Robb that going to the brothel was a very bad idea, and then going for a walk in the godswood when he was alone he got a popup

 **You have successfully convinced somebody!**

 **You have gained 1 Cha!**

 **You have made progress on a quest!**

 **Find a way to increase your Cha!**

 **You have completed a quest!**

 **Find a way to increase your stats!**

 **Find a way to increase your Str!**

 **Find a way to increase your Dex!**

 **Find a way to increase your Vit!**

 **Find a way to increase your Cha!**

 **Find a way to increase your Int!**

 **Find a way to increase your Wis!**

 **Find a way to increase your Luc!**

 **Rewards:**

 **250 XP.**

 **10 gold.**

 **+1 to all stats!**

 **You have advanced a level!**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell**

 **LVL: 3 (25/300xp)**

 **Hp 100/100**

 **Stamina 100/100**

 **Magicka 50/50 +5 = 55/55**

 **Str - 7**

 **Dex** **–** **6**

 **Vit** **–** **6**

 **Cha** **–** **2**

 **Int** **–** **5**

 **Wis** **–** **3**

 **Luc** **–** **5**

 **Points** **–** **9**

 **Choose to increase:**

 **Hp/Stamina/Magicka by 25 x2**

That was great he just leveled up and gained a boost to all his stats, thanks to completing that quest, Jon weighed over the choice if he increased his Hp he would be able to take more damage if he increased his stamina he would be able to fight and train longer, he had yet to find a use for Magicka, Jon knew it would have something to do with magic, but as he knew no magic, upgrading his Magicka was not something he would do.

Deciding to increase both his stamina and Hp, Jon went to get something to eat before training would start, he had hoped to increase his one-handed and block skill, but that had not happened, much to Jon's disappointment.

…...

When he approached the training yard Jon was surprised to see a group of what appeared to be new recruits for the guards, he gave Jory a questioning look.

"I thought Robb would have told you, were training the new recruits today." Was Jory's answer to his look. "Well you're here now anyway, mind helping me whip this bunch of shits into guards."

"Looks hard, they look like they have more akin with a bunch of pissing whores than shits to me." He joked earing a laugh from Jory, and bunch of angry looks from said shits.

"Hey, every one of us is worth ten of your bastard!" One of the shits, a big portly man, yelled, earning sounds of agreement from the other shits.

"Well, if you think you are so good then why don't you spar against him?" Jory asked.

 **You have received a new quest!**

 **Beat all recruits/shits in a spar!**

 **Rewards:**

 **150xp**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **Humiliation!**

 **Accept/decline**

Jon quickly pressed accept.

After a minute Jon was up against the portly man, who held a shield and a sword, Jon just took a sword and faced the man. The man's stance was sloppy and brutish, and as Jon examined him he got a popup

 **Tim** **'** **the slouch** **'**

 **Hp (75/80)**

 **Rep (-15/200)**

 **Str - 3**

 **Dex** **–** **2**

 **Vit** **–** **2**

 **Cha** **–** **4**

 **Int** **–** **1**

 **Wis** **–** **1**

 **You have learned a new skill observe!**

That would be useful, the man's stats were lower than his by far, that this aggressive annoying man had more charisma then him annoyed Jon immensely, but was not important at the moment, as Tim charged him, slashing wildly, Jon dodged all of the clumsy strikes, and countered with a strike to Tim's legs toppling him and proceeded to press his sword to Tim's neck.

Things similar to this happened to all the other recruits, and when Jon pressed his sword against the last recruits neck, he got a popup.

 **You have completed a quest!**

 **Beat all recruits/shits in a spar!**

 **Rewards:**

 **150xp.**

 **+5 skill booster.**

 **Chainmail long shirt Grade C armor: 15**

"Impressive Jon, very impressive, here this will help you train up some strength." Jory said picking up a chainmail long shirt and handing it to Jon, "Now I know its heavy, but it will help you get used to wearing at least some armor at all times."

Jon put the chainmail on, feeling its weight, he felt slightly slower, a bit encumbered, but its armor rating was 15 times that of his old leather chest piece, he had yet to find out how exactly armor rating affected him, but he was smart enough to know that having more of it was better.

"Jon why don't you go and help Mikken he could use some help shoveling coal, that'll help ye get used to the mail, might even give you something for helping him."

After an exhausting afternoon of shoveling coal, Jon got a promise from Mikken to help him with creating a weapon or piece of armor when he asked. Jon decided to speak with Arya before heading to dinner. Finding Arya on the bridge above the training yard, they spoke for a while about their day, Arya was curious about the mail long shirt he was wearing, he explained he got it from Jory an Arya found that it made him look more like a fighter, and that she wanted one as well.

They made their way to the hall for dinner, when he sat at his regular seat in a corner near the main table where Starks all sat, he saw his father looking at him curiously for wearing his new mail, after a nice dinner of pork and potatoes with a mug of ale to wash it down, Jon made his way to his room for a night of sleep.

But sleep wouldn't come for him, he eventually decided to just go for a walk around the castle, after walking for near an hour he found himself in the crypts, they were dark and damp as he moved through the tunnels going deeper and deeper below the ground, he walked through the old crypts of the kings of winter in the age of heroes, he got a popup when he came near an old staircase.

 **You have found the entrance to the Winterfell crypts dungeon!**

 **You have made progress on a quest: find a Dungeon!**

So this was a dungeon Jon decided to come back to it later as he was actually tired now and wanted to be properly equipped when he entered it as he had no idea what was on the bottom of the stair case.

…...

Current stat screen.

 **Stat screen:**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell**

 **LVL: 3 (175/300xp)**

 **Hp 125/125**

 **Stamina 125/125**

 **Magicka 50/50 +5 = 55/55**

 **Str - 7**

 **Dex** **–** **6**

 **Vit** **–** **6**

 **Cha** **–** **2**

 **Int** **–** **5**

 **Wis** **–** **3**

 **Luc** **–** **5**

 **Points** **–** **5**

 **Passive Perks:**

 **Gamers mind. (mind control and other illusion magic don** **'** **t effect you)**

 **Gamers body (don** **'** **t feel pain exhaustion, sickness, cold or heat.)**

 **Wolfblood. (+30 rep with wolves and +15 rep Northman, 50% cold resist, Weak claimant to the lordship North.)**

 **Dragonsblood. (+50 rep with Dragons, immune to burning effect and if known strong claimant to the lordship of the Iron throne, Kingslanding, Dragonstone and Valyria)**

 **Blood of the firstmen. (-5 rep with Andals, +5 magicka)**

 **Active Perk:**

 **-sideswipe: when using a one-handed weapon, swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina**

 **Skills:**

 **Light armor skill 23**

 **Heavy armor skill 15**

 **One-handed skill 25**

 **Two-handed skill 15**

 **Block skill 23**

 **Marksmanship skill 15**

 **Smithing skill 10**

 **Lock-picking skill 10**

 **Sneak skill 11**

 **Pickpocket skill 10**

 **Speechcraft skill 11**

 **Alchemy skill 13**

 **? skill 15**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 10**

 **Examine skill max**

 **Observe skill max**

Active perks:

 **Active perks:**

 **-sideswipe: when using a one-handed weapon, swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina**

Inventory:

 **Inventory:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Old Nordic steel sword Grade C damage: 15**

 **Old Nordic steel dagger Grade C damage: 6**

 **Apparel:**

 **leather boots grade C armor:3 (E)**

 **wool pants grade C (E)**

 **Fur coat over woolshirt grade C (E)**

 **Old Leather chest piece Grade D armor: 1**

 **Chainmail long shirt Grade C armor: 15 (E)**

 **Potions:**

 **Ingredient:**

 **Food:**

 **Books:**

 **Keys:**

 **key to Jon Snows room**

 **key to the Winterfell kitchens -stolen-**

 **Miscellaneous:**

 **+5 skill booster**

 **Gold 25**

 **Silver 26**

 **Band of ice and fire E**

Quest-log:

 **Go adventuring!**

 **Find a dungeon!**

 **Clear a Dungeon!**

 **Rewards:**

 **500xp.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Question Eddard Stark about your parents!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Certainty about your heritage.**

 **1 Point.**

 **50 XP.**

 **Find out what the words of power are!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Understanding of the words of power.**

 **5000 XP.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

…..


	3. Chapter 3

So here you guys go a new chapter this one is purely combat, and the second to last chapter of what I am now calling the prolog arc.

Enjoy,

…..

When Jon woke up the next morning he got a now familiar popup.

 **You have slept in a bed you own! You have fully regenerated and all negative status effects and diseases have been removed!**

He spent most of the morning shoveling coal for Mikken earning him a stack of 15 coppers and some tutoring from Mikken in the art of blacksmithing, that had gotten him a +3 in his blacksmithing skill.

As he didn't have training today because Jory was drilling the recruits, he had the entire afternoon to himself, Jon decided to go explore the dungeon in the crypts, but before he would do that Jon knew that he need better equipment, going into the armory he grabbed a hand-and-a-half-sword, a padded leather cuirass, a round shield and an iron helmet, he put all of these into his inventory and started for the crypts.

 **Steel bastard sword Grade B damage: 21**

 **Padded leather cuirass Grade C armor: 7**

 **Stark round shield Grade C**

 **Iron half-helm Grade C armor: 12**

Jon had to search for nearly half an hour before he arrived at the staircase again, in the end he ended up using his compass marker to find it. When he finally stood in front of the staircase he put the padded leather cuirass over his mail shirt and found that they had combined in his inventory.

 **Padded cuirass over chain Grade B armor: 22 (E)**

He put on the iron helmet and pulled the steel bastard sword from his inventory taking a few practice swings both one-handed and two-handed, then he pulled the shield from his inventory and strapped it to his left hand, he descended down the stairs.

After a short walk Jon came into a cavernous room filled with braziers, the moment he entered he saw a bile of bones start to lift itself of the ground, Jon used his observe skill.

 **Skeleton.**

 **Lvl: 4**

 **Hp 150/150**

 **Str - 8**

 **Dex – 2**

 **Vit** **–** **0**

 **Cha** **–** **0**

 **Int** **–** **0**

 **Wis** **–** **0**

 **Basic undead enemy usually encountered in large numbers in crypts and caves. + 50 Xp if killed.**

The skeleton was wielding a one-handed axe, it came charging straight towards Jon. Its axe bit into Jon's shield, and Jon gave it a kick sending it flying back.

 **Damage: 25**

He then quickly stabbed his sword into its ribcage.

 **Damage: 21 + 7x2 = 35**

Jon ripped his sword out, and swiped at the neck of the skeleton, severing its head.

 **Critical hit! Damage: 21x2 + 7x4 = 70**

Jon used his observe again.

 **Skeleton.**

 **Lvl: 4**

 **Hp 30/150**

 **Str - 8**

 **Dex – 2**

 **Vit** **–** **0**

 **Cha** **–** **0**

 **Int** **–** **0**

 **Wis** **–** **0**

 **Basic undead enemy usually encountered in large numbers in crypts and caves. + 50 Xp if killed.**

It was somehow able to survive having its head chopped off, Jon stabbed it in the spine before it could get up.

 **Critical hit! Damage: 21x2 + 7x4 = 70**

The bones crumpled into a pile of dust and Jon saw his xp going up, looking at the pile of bones and dust Jon saw that there were items dropped in it.

 **Silver 5**

 **Bone-dust 1**

He picked up the silvers and took the bone-dust, as he looked further around the room he saw that the cavern had a small pathway leading further in and that there was a small chest in the corner of the room, Jon opened the chest he found it was empty save for a small vial and a larger one, Jon examined them.

 **Potion of greater smithing: raises the drinkers smithing skill by 100 for the creation of one item.**

 **Potion of healing: heals the drinker for 100 hp.**

He put both vials into his inventory. And went down the passage further into the cave, after about a minute of walking through the torch lit passage he came into the next room this had a large table in the center and several fireplaces along the walls, in each of the chairs around the table sat a skeleton 6 in total, they all stated to get up.

Before the one closest to Jon could get up he had removed its head, arm and had stabbed it in the spine.

 **Critical hit! Damage: 21x2 + 7x4 = 70**

 **Critical hit! Damage: 21x2 + 7x4 = 70**

 **Critical hit! Damage: 21x2 + 7x4 = 70**

As the skeleton crumbled, the second one came up behind him and hit Jon in the back with the blunt edge of a large rusted war-axe.

 **You have received damage! Damage: 10x2 + 8X4 = 52** **–** **6vit= 46**

 **Hp 79/125**

Jon quickly dispatched the skeleton by kicking it into the fire.

 **Environmental critical damage: 500**

Turning to the other 4, Jon had to block several strikes from swords and axes before he got the chance to stab one of the skeletons trough the skull, and then kicking it into the 2 standing behind it, leaving Jon with the one skeleton with the axe in front of him, his shield nearly broken he threw it at the skeleton.

 **Damage: 50**

Jon then quickly cut its ribcage apart and removed its head.

 **Critical hit! Damage: 21x2 + 7x4 = 70**

 **Critical hit! Damage: 21x2 + 7x4 = 70**

He then saw that the other skeletons were nearly on their feet again, Jon Used his Sideswipe and hit all three.

 **-sideswipe: when using a one-handed weapon, swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina.**

 **Damage: 21 + 7x2 = 35 x 1.5 = 53 rounded up.**

When that wasn't enough Jon Swung again.

 **-sideswipe: when using a one-handed weapon, swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina.**

 **Damage: 21 + 7x2 = 35 x 1.5 = 53 rounded up.**

This killed the one Jon had stabbed through the head. He then cut the heads of both the other skeletons.

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Stat screen:**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell.**

 **LVL: 4 (225/400xp)**

 **Hp 125/125**

 **Stamina 125/125**

 **Magicka 50/50 +5 = 55/55**

 **Str - 7**

 **Dex** **–** **6**

 **Vit** **–** **6**

 **Cha** **–** **2**

 **Int** **–** **5**

 **Wis** **–** **3**

 **Luc** **–** **5**

 **Points** **–** **6**

 **Choose to increase:**

 **Hp/Stamina/Magicka by 25**

Jon instantly noticed his wound closed, and his stamina return to full, he had noticed that the skeleton did a lot of damage to him that fight, so Jon decided to increase his health giving him a nice 150 hp. Jon looked around the room for anything useful he found, some more bone-dust, and about two dozen silvers

 **Bone-dust: 5**

 **Silver 26**

He also found Glowing gold necklace on one of the tables, when he examined it he got this.

 **Gold necklace of vitality: A simple gold necklace enchanted to grant the wearer +10 hp and +1 Vit.**

This was Something Jon had not encountered before, an item that effected his stats. He curiously put it on, finding that his Hp and Vit went up, he continued into the next room in it he found another 3 skeletons, he beat them easily, but they didn't actually give him any items.

The next room was a large hall with coffins sat up against the wall, on either side of it at the end was a large throne made of stone and covered in runes, in it sat a corpse in black iron armor, before Jon could get a better look at it the coffins beside him cracked open, and out fell 4 corpses. Quickly using his obsever Jon got a little bit worried

 **Draugr**

 **Lvl 6**

 **Hp 200/200**

 **Str - 9**

 **Dex – 1**

 **Vit** **–** **8**

 **Cha** **–** **0**

 **Int** **–** **0**

 **Wis** **–** **0**

 **Stronger undead minion, its mummified form is stronger but less agile that the skeletons. It is however weak to mortal damage. + 75 xp if killed.**

These Draugr are far stronger than the skeletons, Jon noted mentally. He quickly cut the head off one of the Draugr before it could get up, hoping that it would stop it.

 **Mortal Strike! Damage 21x100 7x200 = 4900!** **–** **8Vit = 4892!**

 **Unlock perk: Mortal Strike! When hitting an enemy weak to mortal strike (humans, animals or specified) in a weak spot deal an incredible amount of damage.**

Jon had little time to think about the fact that his attack had instantly killed the Draugr, as he was attacked by the other 3 Draugr, dodging between their blows and blocking those he couldn't dodge.

 **Due to your dodging you have gained +1 Dex!**

Jon noted that the Draugr put far more power into their attacks than the skeletons did, slashing at the legs of one of the Draugr cutting them off.

 **Critical hit! Damage: 21x2 + 7x4 = 70** **–** **8Vit = 62**

This left him with 2 Draugr that posed a threat, one wielding a great-sword and one a mace and shield. He blocked three strikes from the great-sword, before riposting and swiping the blade away, then stabbing the Draugr through the head.

 **Mortal Strike! Damage 21x100 7x200 = 4900!** **–** **8Vit = 4892!**

Jon was then forced to block several swings of the mace, with his shield, backing up a bit Jon tried to come up with a plan to deal with the Draugr, it had a large round shield made of what looked to be ironwood, ringed in iron, it bore no sigil and was very plain. Jon would have trouble getting through the shield, luring the skeleton to the wall dodged past it and kicked it in the back, sending it flying.

 **Damage 25**

His kick knocked the Draugr into the wall, allowing him to thrust his sword into its skull.

 **Mortal Strike! Damage 21x100 7x200 = 4900!** **–** **8Vit = 4892!\**

The Draugr fell to the ground dead.

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Stat screen:**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell.**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell.**

 **LVL: 5 (50/500xp)**

 **Hp 150/150 + 10 = 160/160**

 **Stamina 125/125**

 **Magicka 50/50 +5 = 55/55**

 **Str - 7**

 **Dex** **–** **6 +1 = 7**

 **Vit** **–** **6**

 **Cha** **–** **2**

 **Int** **–** **5**

 **Wis** **–** **3**

 **Luc** **–** **5**

 **Points** **–** **7**

 **Choose to increase:**

 **Hp/Stamina/Magicka by 25**

He took a moment to think about his choice as he once again leveled up and decided that increasing his Hp would be best. Picking through the corpses Jon got a few silvers and a gold, along with the iron wood shield.

 **Silver 4**

 **Gold 1**

 **Ironwood shield Grade A: sturdy shield made out of ironwood, this makes it the sturdiest wooden shield, beaten only by the metal shields used by some knights.**

Jon strapped on the shield, and observed the Draugr sitting in the Throne.

 **Draugr Overlord**

 **Lvl 12**

 **Hp 700/700**

 **Str - 20**

 **Dex** **–** **5**

 **Vit** **–** **25**

 **Cha** **–** **0**

 **Int** **–** **0**

 **Wis** **–** **0**

 **The Overlord is the weakest of the Draugr leaders, but it is still a very strong boss for a low leveled adventurer. +2000 xp if killed**

Jon noted that this Overlord was extremely powerful, and also that it wasn't weak to his new mortal Strike ability, he decided that engaging it on its terms would be a bad idea, it was also still asleep in its throne. Forming a plan Jon went pack into the previous rooms.

When he came back the Overlord was still sitting in its chair. That was until of course, it got hit in the chest with a spear.

 **Damage 150 + 7Dex x 2= 164**

That one attack did amazing damage, but it also woke the Draugr up, it stood up from its throne and ripped the broken spear form its chest, grabbed a great sword and charged at Jon. While the Draugr was getting up, Jon had equipped his new shield and his bastard sword, he was nearly knocked over when the Draugr hit his shield but he didn't take any damage, that was until the Draugr cut him across the arm opening a wound from his elbow to his shoulder on his left arm, the Draugr the proceeded to cut through the padded leather on his chest shredding it.

 **You have received damage! Damage: 20 x 2 + 20 x 2= 80 -7vit = 73**

 **Hp 87/160**

Bashing the Draugr with his shield Jon took a step back.

 **Damage 38 23% chance to stagger. Stagger success!**

Jon thrust his sword through the Draugr skull while it was staggered.

 **Staggered critical Hit! Damage 21x3 + 7x6 = 105**

Ripping his sword free Jon got hit in the chest, the old great sword cutting at his chainmail.

 **You have received damage! Damage: 30 + 25 x 2= 80 -7vit = 73**

 **Hp 14/175**

 **Health low!**

 **Use a potion to regenerate or sleep in a bed or level up to heal your wounds!**

 **Use a potion to heal now?**

 **Yes/No**

"Yes!" Jon shouted loudly, he then received a popup.

 **Used potion of healing!**

 **Hp 114/175**

He observed the Overlord again, hoping to find a way to kill him easily.

 **Draugr Overlord**

 **Lvl 12**

 **Hp 393/700**

 **Str - 25**

 **Dex** **–** **5**

 **Vit** **–** **25**

 **Cha** **–** **0**

 **Int** **–** **0**

 **Wis** **–** **0**

 **The Overlord is the weakest of the Draugr leaders, but is still a very strong boss for a low leveled adventurer. +2000 xp if killed**

The Draugr still had more than half of its Hp left, and Jon had nearly died already he needed a new plan, Jon noted the braziers around the room, luring the Overlord close to one he knocked him against one of the braziers using his shoulder, before taking advantage of his immunity to burning by grabbing the 2 chest high braziers next to the Draugr and toppling them over it.

 **Environmental critical damage: 350**

The Draugr slowly got up half burned and slowed. It came at Jon again slowly, he stabbed it in the chest before it could even lift its sword.

 **Critical hit! Damage: 21x2 + 7x4 = 70** **–** **25Vit = 45**

It fell, and Jon felt his wounds close and strength come back to him as he leveled up.

 **Due to surviving your first encounter with a boss you have gained +1 to Str, Dex, Vit and Luc!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Stat screen:**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell.**

 **LVL: 8 (250/800xp)**

 **Hp 175/175 +10 = 185/185**

 **Stamina 125/125**

 **Magicka 50/50 +5 = 55/55**

 **Str - 8**

 **Dex** **–** **8**

 **Vit** **–** **7 +1 = 8**

 **Cha** **–** **2**

 **Int** **–** **5**

 **Wis** **–** **3**

 **Luc** **–** **6**

 **Points** **–** **10**

 **Choose to increase:**

 **Hp/Stamina/Magicka by 25 x3**

Jon chose to once again invest into higher Hp putting all 75 points into hp. When he had finished his picks for his level up Jon got a popup.

 **You have completed a quest!**

 **Go adventuring!**

 **Find a dungeon!**

 **Clear a Dungeon!**

 **Rewards:**

 **500xp.**

 **100 silver**

 **\+ 5 points**

 **Book of Skill: use to gain one perk from a selected skill**

That put Jon only 50 Xp from leveling up again, now Jon look around the thrones room of the Overlord, he took the Overlords great-sword a big nearly blunt relic, as well as its impressive black iron cuirass which he immediately put on, the cuirass was heavy and thick decorated with swirls of white in the black metal.

 **Ancient great-sword Grade B damage 20**

 **Mail under Black iron chest plate Grade B armor 35 (E)**

Farther in the chamber he found a chest which contained a set of steel shoulder pads and studded leather gloves he put both on immediately.

 **Mail under black iron chest with steel shoulder pads Grade A armor 42 (E)**

 **Studded leather fingerless gloves grade B armor 9 (E)**

He also found another 5 gold and 52 silvers, what most interested him was the strange book he found on an alter behind the throne, it was wrapped in hard leather its title long since withered away from its cover, Jon took it with him wishing to read it later when he was a bit more calm.

He pulled a chain on a the backwall of the room, and the wall behind the throne rummbeld and fell inot the ground revealing a stair case heading up, following the stairs Jon came into a small room lit by torches on the walls another staircase leading up and most importantly a decorated chest sitting against the wall.

In the chest Jon found another book with its title worn off but it did have a picture of a fire on its cover several gold coins 7 in total, and a glowing whetstone.

 **Unknown book with a fire picture**

 **Unknown book from the Winterfell crypts.**

 **7 gold**

 **Enchanted whetstone: this whetstone will give a random powerful enchantment to and item when used to sharped said item, this will destroy the whetstone.**

Jon went up the stairs and found himself exiting a sliding wall in the godswood, the wall closing behind him as he exited Jon put away his new shield and went to return his bastard sword to the armory, by the time he was done Jon noticed it was time for dinner.

…..

When he finally got to his room Jon felt like he should read the strange books he got from the dungeon, opening the book he read the title.

 ** _Mannimarco King of Worms._**

…..

 **Stat screen:**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell.**

 **LVL: 8 (750/800xp)**

 **Hp 250/250 +10 = 260/260**

 **Stamina 125/125**

 **Magicka 50/50 +5 = 55/55**

 **Str - 8**

 **Dex** **–** **8**

 **Vit** **–** **7 +1 = 8**

 **Cha** **–** **2**

 **Int** **–** **5**

 **Wis** **–** **3**

 **Luc** **–** **6**

 **Points** **–** **15**

 **Passive Perks:**

 **Gamers mind. (mind control and other illusion magic don** **'** **t effect you)**

 **Gamers body (don** **'** **t feel pain exhaustion, sickness, cold or heat.)**

 **Wolfblood. (+30 rep with wolves and +15 rep Northman, 50% cold resist, Weak claimant to the lordship North.)**

 **Dragonsblood. (+50 rep with Dragons, immune to burning effect and if known strong claimant to the lordship of the Iron throne, Kingslanding, Dragonstone and Valyria)**

 **Blood of the firstmen. (-5 rep with Andals, +5 magicka)**

 **Active Perk:**

 **-sideswipe: when using a one-handed weapon, swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina**

 **Passive Perk:**

 **Mortal Strike! When hitting a enemy weak to mortal strike (humans, animals or specified) in a weak spot deal 10x you regular damage.**

 **Skills:**

 **Light armor skill 23**

 **Heavy armor skill 15**

 **One-handed skill 25**

 **Two-handed skill 15**

 **Block skill 23**

 **Marksmanship skill 15**

 **Smithing skill 13**

 **Lock-picking skill 10**

 **Sneak skill 11**

 **Pickpocket skill 10**

 **Speechcraft skill 11**

 **Alchemy skill 13**

 **? skill 15**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 5**

 **? skill 10**

 **Examine skill max**

 **Observe skill max**

 **Active perks:**

 **-sideswipe: when using a one-handed weapon, swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina**

 **Inventory:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Ancient greatsword Grade B damage 30**

 **Old Nordic steel sword Grade C damage: 15**

 **Old Nordic steel dagger Grade C damage: 6**

 **Steel bastard sword Grade B damage: 21**

 **Apparel:**

 **Iron half-helm Grade C armor: 12**

 **Ironwood shield: sturdy shield made out of ironwood, this makes it the sturdiest wooden shield, beaten only by the metal shields used by some knights.**

 **Gold necklace of vitality Grade B +1vit +10hp (E)**

 **leather boots grade C armor:3 (E)**

 **wool pants grade C (E)**

 **fur coat over woolshirt grade C (E)**

 **Old Leather chest piece Grade D armor: 1**

 **Mail under black iron chest with steel shoulder pads Grade A armor 42 (E)**

 **Studded leather fingerless gloves grade B armor 9 (E)**

 **Potions:**

 **Potion of greater smithing**

 **Ingredients:**

 **Bone-dust 6**

 **Food:**

 **Books:**

 **Book of Skill**

 **Unknown book from the Winterfell crypts.**

 **Unknown book with a fire picture**

 **Keys:**

 **key to Jon Snows room**

 **key to the Winterfell kitchens -stolen-**

 **Miscellaneous 249-**

 **Enchanted whetstone**

 **+5 skill booster**

 **Gold 32**

 **Silver 213**

 **Band of ice and fire E**

 **Question Eddard Stark about your parents!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Certainty about your heritage.**

 **1 Point.**

 **50 XP.**

 **Find out what the words of power are!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Understanding of the words of power.**

 **5000 XP.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**


	4. Chapter 4

So guys the last chapter in the prolog arc, its going to be a book chapter, now why a book like this well it's the freaking king of worms its one of the best books in the elderscrolls and is a great way to introduce a few new things, big story things in this chapter as well, it is however far shorter than those before it, I will make it up in the next few chapters I promise.

Enjoy,

…..

Last time on A Game Of Scrolls…

 _Jon went up the stairs and found himself exiting a sliding wall in the godswood, the wall closing behind him as he exited Jon put away his new shield and went to return his bastard sword to the armory, by the time he was done Jon noticed it was time for dinner._

 _When he finally got to his room Jon felt like he should read the strange books he got from the dungeon, opening the book he read the title._

 **Mannimarco King of Worms.**

 ** _O sacred isle Artaeum, where rosy light infuses air,_**

 ** _O'er towers and through flowers, gentle breezes flow,_**

 ** _Softly sloping green-kissed cliffs to crashing foam below,_**

 ** _Always springtide afternoon housed within its border,_**

 ** _This mystic, mist-protected home of the Psijic Order:_**

 ** _Those counselors of kings, cautious, wise, and fair._**

 ** _Ten score years and thirty since the mighty Remans fell,_**

 ** _Two brilliant students studied within the Psijics' fold._**

 ** _One's heart was light and warm, the other dark and cold._**

 ** _The madder latter, Mannimarco, whirled in a deathly dance,_**

 ** _His soul in bones and worms, the way of the necromance._**

 ** _Entrapping and enslaving souls, he cast a wicked spell._**

 ** _The former, Galerion had magic bold and bright as day._**

 ** _He confronted Mannimarco beneath gray Ceporah Tower,_**

 ** _Saying, 'Your wicked mysticism is no way to wield your power,_**

 ** _Bringing horror to the spirit world, your studies must cease.'_**

 ** _Mannimarco scoffed, hating well the ways of life and peace,_**

 ** _And returned to his dark artistry; his paints, death and decay._**

 ** _O sacred isle Artaeum, how slow to perceive the threat,_**

 ** _When the ghastly truth revealed, how weak the punishment._**

 ** _The ghoulish Mannimarco from the isle of the wise was sent_**

 ** _To the mainland Dawn's Beauty, more death and souls to reap._**

 ** _'You have found a wolf, and sent the beast to flocks of sheep,'_**

 ** _Galerion told his Masters, 'A terror on Tamriel has set._**

 ** _Speak no more of him,' the sage Cloaks of Gray did say._**

 ** _'Twas not the first time Galerion thought his Masters callous,_**

 ** _Unconcerned for men and mer, aloof in their island palace._**

 ** _'Twas not the first time Galerion thought 'twas time to build_**

 ** _A new Order to bring true magic to all, a mighty Mages Guild._**

 ** _But 'twas the time he left, at last, fair Artaeum's azure bay._**

 ** _O, but sung we have of Vanus Galerion many times before,_**

 ** _How cast he off the Psijics' chains, bringing magic to the land._**

 ** _Throughout the years, he saw the touch of Mannimarco's hand,_**

 ** _Through Tamriel's deserts, forests, towns, mountains, and seas._**

 ** _The dark grip stretching out, growing like some dread disease_**

 ** _By his dark Necromancers, collecting cursed artifacts of yore._**

 ** _They brought to him these tools, mad wizards and witches,_**

 ** _And brought blood-tainted herbs and oils to his cave of sin,_**

 ** _Sweet Akaviri poison, dust from saints, sheafs of human skin,_**

 ** _Toadstools, roots, and much more cluttered his alchemical shelf,_**

 ** _Like a spider in his web, he sucked all their power into himself,_**

 ** _Mannimarco, Worm King, world's first of the undying liches._**

 ** _Corruption on corruption, 'til the rot sunk to his very core,_**

 ** _Though he kept the name Mannimarco, his body and his mind_**

 ** _Were but a living, moving corpse as he left humanity behind._**

 ** _The blood in his veins became instead a poison acid stew._**

 ** _His power and his life increased as his fell collection grew ._**

 ** _Mightiest were these artifacts, long cursed since days of yore._**

 ** _They say Galerion left the Guild, calling it 'a morass,'_**

 ** _But untruth is a powerful stream, polluting the river of time._**

 ** _Galerion beheld Mannimarco's rise through powers sublime,_**

 ** _To his mages and Lamp Knights, 'Before my last breath,_**

 ** _Face I must the tyranny of worms, and kill at last, undeath.'_**

 ** _He led them north to cursed lands, to a mountain pass._**

 ** _O those who survived the battle say its like was never seen._**

 ** _Armored with magicka, armed with ensorcelled sword and axe,_**

 ** _Galerion cried, echoing, 'Worm King, surrender your artifacts,_**

 ** _And their power to me, and you shall live as befits the dead.'_**

 ** _A hollow laugh answered, 'You die first,' Mannimarco said._**

 ** _The mage army then clashed with the unholy force obscene._**

 ** _Imagine waves of fire and frost, and the mountain shivers,_**

 ** _Picture lightning arching forth, crackling in a dragon's sigh._**

 ** _Like leaves, the battlemages fly to rain down from the sky,_**

 ** _At the Necromancers' call, corpses burst from earth to fight,_**

 ** _To be shattered into nothingness with a flood of holy light._**

 ** _A maelstrom of energy unleashed, blood cascades in rivers._**

 ** _Like a thunderburst in blue skies or a lion's sudden roar,_**

 ** _Like sharp razors tearing over delicate embroidered lace,_**

 ** _So at a touch did Galerion shake the mountain to its base._**

 ** _The deathly horde fell fatally, but heeding their dying cries_**

 ** _From the depths, the thing they called Worm King did rise._**

 ** _Nirn itself did scream in the Mages' and Necromancers' war._**

 ** _His eyes burning dark fire, he opened his toothless maw,_**

 ** _Vomiting darkness with each exhalation of his breath,_**

 ** _All sucking in the fetid air felt the icy touch of death._**

 ** _In the skies above the mountain, darkness overcame pale,_**

 ** _Then Mannimarco Worm King felt his dismal powers fail:_**

 ** _The artifacts of death pulled from his putrid skeletal claw._**

 ** _A thousand good and evil perished then, history confirms._**

 ** _Among, alas, Vanus Galerion, he who showed the way,_**

 ** _It seemed once that Mannimarco had truly died that day._**

 ** _Scattered seemed the Necromancers, wicked, ghastly fools,_**

 ** _Back to the Mages Guild, victors kept the accursed tools,_**

 ** _Of him, living still in undeath, Mannimarco, King of Worms._**

 ** _Children, listen as the shadows cross your sleeping hutch,_**

 ** _And the village sleeps away, streets emptied of the crowds,_**

 ** _And the moons do balefully glare through the nightly clouds,_**

 ** _And the graveyard's people rest, we hope, in eternal sleep,_**

 ** _Listen and you'll hear the whispered tap of the footsteps creep,_**

 ** _Then pray you'll never feel the Worm King's awful touch._**

 **Unlocked Magic skills!**

 **You have gained the ability to learn magic from books!**

 **Skills:**

 **Light armor skill 23**

 **Heavy armor skill 15**

 **One-handed skill 25**

 **Two-handed skill 15**

 **Block skill 23**

 **Marksmanship skill 15**

 **Smithing skill 13**

 **Lock-picking skill 10**

 **Sneak skill 11**

 **Pickpocket skill 10**

 **Speechcraft skill 11**

 **Alchemy skill 13**

 **Destruction skill 15**

 **Alteration skill 5**

 **Illusion skill 5**

 **Restoration skill 5**

 **Conjuration skill 5**

 **Enchanting skill 10**

 **Examine skill max**

 **Observe skill max**

Magic is real… Magic is real… of course magic is real he just fought walking corpses, Jon took the other book from his inventory on a gut feeling and opened it a popup came up.

 **Do you wish to learn the Spell flames?**

 **Yes/No?**

He quickly pressed yes, and watched as the book lit up and floating words shot into his head and a new menu opened up.

 **Your passive perk Dragonsblood has Changed!**

 **Dragonsblood. (+50 rep with Dragons, immune to burning effect +100% damage to fire magic, and if known strong claimant to the lordship of the Iron throne, Kingslanding, Dragonstone and Valyria)**

 **Spell book:**

 **Destruction:**

 **Flames. (Damage 20 per second, 10 Magicka per second)**

He thought about his new flames spell, and held out his hand it lit up in flame but didn't burn him, as expected, he thrust his arm at the fire place, and a steady stream of fire poured from his hand, it was bright and hot, the unlit fire place lit up like a bonfire, Jon kept up the stream for a full five seconds before his Magicka ran out and the fire stopped flowing, Jon had never felt so alive as when he was using that spell. Jon noted that his Magicka regenerated quite quickly it took only a minute before he was full again.

Spending the next few hours toying around with his magic Jon got an increase of Int and destruction, before going to bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

…...

It had been several days since Jon adventure in the crypts, and he had started to train with the new recruits regularly, increasing his stats and skills quite a bit. It was admittedly quite fun to train with the recruits, Jon got along well with most of them.

 **Heavy armor +5**

 **Light armor +1**

 **One-handed +4**

 **Two-handed + 5**

 **Block +1**

 **Str +1**

 **Dex +1**

 **Vit +1**

Jon had also spent more time reading books and working for lessons in the smithy this got him some large increases in his smithing skill and his Int and even a point of Wis. Most of the work in the smithy was quite boring, but it kept him busy and his mind distracted.

 **Int +3**

 **Wis +1**

 **Smithing +9**

Right now Jon was finishing up his sparing with the recruits, they were all showing improvement, and all treated him with respect for his skills, he had been helping them all improve their fighting skills, Jon had chosen to use a bastard sword and round shield for most of his fighting as he found it a nice balance.

He had yet to make progress on his quest to speak to his uncle about his heritage, as his uncle was busy with his duties, so Jon resolved to train and wait for a time to arrive. His magic was getting more familiar to him, like it was a part of him that was missing and had been returned.

Training his magic however was hard as it was unwieldy if he wasn't careful, therefor Jon had taken to using the crypts to practice his magic, as they were nearly always abandoned just as he had done for the past few weeks Jon went down into the crypts to train his magic and feel the euphoria that came with it.

What surprised Jon however was the fact that there was someone else in the crypts, when he came closer he noticed that it was his uncle, standing solemnly, staring at the statue of his mother, when Jon approached him, Lord Stark noticed him and smiled, his face long and grey eyes shining as always, traces of grey in his hair despite his relatively young age.

"Hello Jon, how are you?" Eddard Stark asked his son. Who remained silent, but approached him further, coming to stand next to him. Jon had long thought about this conversation, and how to convince his uncle to tell him about his parents.

"Is she my mother?" Jon had decided that being blunt with his uncle would be best, drawing it out could mean he would lose the courage to ask his unlce.

The Lord of Winterfell, sputtered for a few moments, looking at Jon like he had grown a second head, before answering.

"What are you talking about Jon?"

"Was Lyanna Stark my mother? Am I the child of Reagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark?" Jon spoke swiftly, fearing he would lose courage if he stopped to think about what he saying.

It was quiet in the crypts for a few moments. As they both stared at the statue of Jon's mother, before Lord Stark laid a hand on the statue, contemplating what he should do.

"How did you find out?" Came the eventual choked reply, Jon could see tears beginning to appear in his eyes, probably form being reminded about all the things that had happened in the war.

Wordlessly Jon grabbed the burning head of the torch hanging on the wall with his bare hands, taking the torch from it post on the wall still burning in his hand, taking its hand hold in his left hand and took his right hand of the torch, looking to the shocked lord Stark, and showed him his unburnt hand.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening, talking about Jon's mother, Jon asked questions and his uncle regaled him with stories of his mother's adventures, but one question was still bothering Jon.

"How did she die?" he asked, he had to know, it was something he always wanted to know about.

"With you in her arms, covered in blood just after you were born." Eddard looked sad and wistful. "The kingsguard let us into the tower, they were gone by the time we left, cloaks and blades abandoned, when I came up to the top of the tower, she was only half alive, still she clutched you to her chest, she made me promise to keep you safe, she whispered your name as her last words, Jaehaeron.

"So you turned that into Jon, very creative." They talked for nearly another hour before making in the direction of the hall, the stories Jon heard about his mother in that time varied form her childhood misadventures, to how she beat a group of squires at the tourney of Harrenhall.

"You should tell your lady wife the truth uncle, it may not look like it, but she still bears hate for you." Jon spoke, hoping to stop some of the looks that Lady Stark sent his way. "You brought back a bastard, and forced her to watch as the bastard was treated like a lordling, raised next to her own son."

"I will consider it Jon." Lord Stark Answered, looking solemnly ahead.

They walked for another few minutes in silence before Jon spoke again.

"I think I am going to go away for a while, explore the north, make a name for myself, adventure, that kind of thing."

"Where would you go Jon?" his uncle asked softly, looking at Jon curiously once more.

"I don't know, but I feel like I need to explore see some of the world, have a few adventures, I will come back of course, I just don't know when."

"You aren't going to leave in the middle of the night are you Jon?" He asked Jon.

"Of course not Arya would kill me if I did." He would never do that to her she was his best friend after all, if he just left like that she would never forgive him.

"Is that before or after she went off to find you?" They both laugh.

"If you wish to leave for a while to explore, you have my permission Jon, just try not to get yourself killed out there." Ned said. "I would just ask you to wait for a few days so you can say goodbye to your… cousins?"

"They will always be my brothers and sisters, just like you will always be my father." Jon said with a small smile, after this conversation Jon was sure of it, Eddard Stark would always be his father, for he had raised Jon, and was the one Jon could always rely on.

…...

Dinner was a mess, when Jon's father announced that Jon had decided to leave for a while the table had exploded in conversation, with Arya begging him not to go, it took near an hour to reassure her that he would come back. He had to resist so many puppydog looks it nearly broke him. When he finally made it back to his room he got a popup.

 **You have completed a quest!**

 **Question Eddard Stark about your parents!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Certainty about your heritage.**

 **1 Point.**

 **50 XP.**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Stat screen:**

 **Jaehaeron** **"** **Jon** **"** **Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell (-25 rep with nobles)**

 **Nicknames:**

 **None.**

 **LVL: 9 (0/900xp)**

 **Hp 250/250 +10 = 260/260**

 **Stamina 125/125**

 **Magicka 50/50 +5 = 55/55**

 **Str - 9**

 **Dex** **–** **9**

 **Vit** **–** **8 +1 = 9**

 **Cha** **–** **2**

 **Int** **–** **9**

 **Wis** **–** **4**

 **Luc** **–** **6**

 **Points** **–** **17**

 **Choose to increase:**

 **Hp/Stamina/Magicka by 25**

With his discovery of his magic Jon found that he had a great need for more Magicka, so he decided that increasing it would be best, ever since he discovered his magic Jon felt so much better, like he was whole. Jon went to bed to sleep on the things he had learned today.

…...

It had been a week since the announcement, and Jon had just finished packing, having equipped his armor and strapped what had become his bastard sword to his belt, his father had allowed him to take it as his own, leaving his shield in his inventory, he then attached his half helm to a clip on his hip, before walking outside.

The Stark children had gathered to see him off. Only young Rickon was missing, probably with his mother, his father was also there to say goodbye. First he approached Robb, his brother and good friend.

"So you get to go out on an adventure, while I am stuck here Snow."

"Look's like that don't it Stark, sorry to leave you with Theon."

"Ha, little shits going to need to be beaten more now you aren't gonna be around to put him in his place."

"Be safe Stark."

"You to Snow."

Next came Sansa who said only a soft goodbye and be safe, it seemed that despite the fact his was officially still a bastard she still cared for him. Then came Arya.

"I don't want you to go.."

"You know I can't stay"

"Let me finish," She said with a looked that would be fearsome, if she wasn't so short. "I don't want you to go but I know that you have to, so just promise me come back soon, and write to us, or I am going after you."

"I promise, little one."

Bran was sad to see Jon go but was still too young to understand why he was leaving. Then Jon came to his father.

"Now Jon before you go I've got something for you," he motioned towards a nearby servant who presented him with a cloth of some kind, when he removed the cloth, Jon saw than it was a pendant or necklace of some kind, he then presented it to Jon.

It was a necklace of silver, and on it hung a silver stark direwolf, its eyes were made of a blood-red stone.

"So that you know that no matter your name, you are always a Stark." Lord Stark whispered when he embraced Jon.

 **Stark sigil amulet.**

And so, Jon mounted his horse, a pale destrier packed with a tent, a bow and a full quiver, and rode out of Winterfell, coming up to an intersection Jon looked at a road sign that he felt he had to follow it bore a single name.

 ** _Skyrim_**

…...

 **Stat screen:**

 **Jaehaeron** **"** **Jon** **"** **Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell.**

 **LVL: 10 (500/1000xp)**

 **Hp 250/250 +10 = 260/260**

 **Stamina 125/125**

 **Magicka 100/100 +5 = 105/105**

 **Str - 9**

 **Dex** **–** **9**

 **Vit** **–** **8 +1 = 9**

 **Cha** **–** **2**

 **Int** **–** **8**

 **Wis** **–** **4**

 **Luc** **–** **6**

 **Points** **–** **17**

 **Passive Perks:**

 **Gamers mind. (mind control and other illusion magic don** **'** **t effect you)**

 **Gamers body (don** **'** **t feel pain exhaustion, sickness, cold or heat.)**

 **Wolfblood. (+30 rep with wolves and +15 rep Northman, 50% cold resist, Weak claimant to the lordship North.)**

 **Dragonsblood. (+50 rep with Dragons, immune to burning effect +50% damage to fire magic, and if known strong claimant to the lordship of the Iron throne, Kingslanding, Dragonstone and Valyria)**

 **Blood of the firstmen. (-5 rep with Andals, +5 magicka)**

 **Mortal Strike! When hitting a enemy weak to mortal strike (humans, animals or specified) in a weak spot deal 10x you regular damage.**

 **Active Perk:**

 **-sideswipe: when using a one-handed weapon, swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina**

 **Skills:**

 **Light armor skill 24**

 **Heavy armor skill 20**

 **One-handed skill 29**

 **Two-handed skill 20**

 **Block skill 24**

 **Marksmanship skill 15**

 **Smithing skill 22**

 **Lock-picking skill 10**

 **Sneak skill 11**

 **Pickpocket skill 10**

 **Speechcraft skill 11**

 **Alchemy skill 13**

 **Destruction skill 16**

 **Alteration skill 5**

 **Illusion skill 5**

 **Restoration skill 5**

 **Conjuration skill 5**

 **Enchanting skill 10**

 **Examine skill max**

 **Observe skill max**

 **Active perks:**

 **-sideswipe: when using a one-handed weapon, swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina**

 **Spellbook:**

 **Flames (Damage 20 per second, 10 Magicka per second)**

 **You have slept in a bed you own! You have fully regenerated and all negative status effects and diseases have been removed!**

 **Shouts:**

 **Fus**

 **Inventory:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Ancient greatsword Grade B damage 30**

 **Old Nordic steel sword Grade C damage: 15**

 **Old Nordic steel dagger Grade C damage: 6**

 **Steel bastard sword Grade B damage: 21 (E)**

 **Apparel:**

 **Stark sigil amulet. (E)**

 **Iron half-helm Grade C armor: 12**

 **Ironwood shield: sturdy shield made out of ironwood, this makes it the sturdiest wooden shield, beaten only by the metal shields used by some knights.**

 **Gold necklace of vitality Grade B +1vit +10hp (E)**

 **leather boots grade C armor:3 (E)**

 **wool pants grade C (E)**

 **fur coat over woolshirt grade C (E)**

 **Old Leather chest piece Grade D armor: 1**

 **Mail under black iron chest with steel shoulder pads Grade A armor 42 (E)**

 **Studded leather fingerless gloves grade B armor 9 (E)**

 **Potions:**

 **Potion of greater smithing**

 **Ingredients:**

 **Bone-dust 6**

 **Food:**

 **Books:**

 **Book of Skill**

 **Mannimarco**

 **Spellbook: Flames**

 **Keys:**

 **key to Jon Snows room**

 **key to the Winterfell kitchens -stolen-**

 **Miscellaneous 249-**

 **Enchanted whetstone**

 **+5 skill booster**

 **Gold 32**

 **Silver 213**

 **Band of ice and fire E**

 **…** **..**

Hope you guys liked Jon's Targaryen name, and next chapter Skyrim.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, boys and girls another chapter for your reading pleasure, now a few thing Skyrim isn** **'** **t like it is in the game, some things will be the same, the companions, the dark brotherhood, the guild, all that stuff follows lore, however as this is game of thrones no dragons, a explanation on the state of magic in Skyrim is coming in ch 6.**

 **Now enjoy,**

…..

Jon had been going in a slow trot, wanting to take in the sights, for 3 days now going along a dirt road, past mountains and rivers, following the signs pointing in the direction of Skyrim, as he felt drawn to it, a strong pull towards, and he learned to follow that feeling since he had gotten The Band of Ice and Fire. Jon admitted to himself that he liked it on the road, he hunted for food, set up camp under the stars and could use his magic as much as he wanted. He missed company however, only speaking to his horse was getting tiring.

Jon still missed his family the most, but it was nice on the road, he had gotten increases in both his destruction and marksmanship during his ride, hunting for his food and toying with his magic was actually quite fun.

 **\+ 8 marksmanship**

 **\+ 4 Destruction**

…..

After another day's trot Jon passed a large open gate in a mountain pass. It was lightly guarded by a few men in chainmail armor holding spears watched as people came through. He followed the road further through the mountains into the province, following the winding path to the fortress of Helgen, it was a stone fort a lot smaller then Winterfell, but had a bustling market, when Jon dismounted near a stable and gave his horse along with a silver to the stable boy to look after it for a while, he headed into the market.

Jon went past many of the stalls, selling spices, food and all manner of interesting items, until he came by a smith's shop, he browsed the wares in the shop for a little while, interested in finding out what was sold, until he came upon a pair of boots, they were made of black leather lined with white fur they came halfway to his knee and had a steel shin guard built in, along with several steel pieces on the foot and near the toes.

 **Steel armor leather boots with shin guards grade B armor** **15** **cost: 50 silvers**

Jon took them to the smith and asked if he could buy these, after paying the 50 silvers to the smith Jon put on his new boots. Deciding to go find an inn to spend the night Jon, found one who offered a meal a bed and breakfast for 5 silvers. Jon dropped of his tent and bow in the room, and went out to explore, He traded his old Nordic steel weapons and the overlords great-sword for a bunch of silvers giving him 320 silvers total, it turns out that Old Nordic items are very valuable.

Jon spent the rest of the day around Helgen exploring he found a few unattended bottles of honeybrew mead, which he took for later, he spent the rest of the day roaming around Helgen talking to the locals about the surrounding area, he learned that a nearby abandoned mine was taken over by a small group of bandits recently, and that a 1000 silver bounty had been placed on their heads, which got him a quest to clear them out.

 **You received a new quest!**

 **Clear out the Embershard mine bandits!**

 **Return the leaders head or a recognizable item!**

 **Rewards:**

 **500 XP**

 **1000 silver.**

 **Various valuables stolen by the bandits.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **The bandits will continue to raid and rape the area.**

 **Accept/decline**

He of course accepted the quest, he also learned about the province of Skyrim, he was currently in Helgen, ruled by thane Ismarr a powerful lord in the Whiterun hold, the southernmost hold in Skyrim. Deciding to set out tomorrow Jon went back to the inn to eat his meal and sleep in a comfortable bed.  
…...

Jon headed out early in the morning, setting his compass marker and having left his tent in his room which he rented for another week for 30 silvers. It took him a few hours before he found the mine, going through the forest, staying hidden in the trees Jon noted that there was a single bandit outside the mine. Jon observed him.

 **Bandit**

 **Lvl 3**

 **Hp 100/100**

 **Str - 4**

 **Dex** **–** **4**

 **Vit** **–** **4**

 **Cha** **–** **2**

 **Int** **–** **2**

 **Wis** **–** **2**

 **Luc** **–** **2**

 **A basic bandit, rapist and robber. Kill for 100 xp.**

Noting that the bandit was not named, and a level far lower than his, Jon decided to use his bow for a quick kill. He had 12 arrows in total so even if he broke one on this bandit Jon would have enough to hunt for food.

Drawing the string back, he took aim, releasing a breath Jon loosed the arrow and it struck the bandit in the face a moment later.

 **Mortal Strike! Damage 35 x 100 + 9 Dex x 200 = 5300** **–** **4 = 5296!**

The bandit dropped like a sack of potatoes, Jon moved to the corpse looting 3 gold pieces from the bandit, Jon thought that sitting outside in the rain and snow must pay well, he pulled his arrow out of the bandit's skull as well.

The entrance of the mine had two small doors, opening then entering the mine Jon snuck through the first shaft, he had stored his bow in his inventory and had unsheathed his sword. He heard several bandits having a lewd conversation, when he entered the large cave in which the bandits were standing, Jon saw that there were three of them, all were low level and carried axes and shields.

Jon was on a bridge just above the bandits, formulating a plan, he jumped down driving his sword down into a bandits spine.

 **Mortal Strike! Damage 21 x 100 + 9 x 200 = 3900** **–** **4 = 3896!**

Before the other bandits could react, Jon wrenched his sword from the bandit and used his side swipe.

 **Sideswipe! Damage (21 + (9 x 2)) x 1.5 = ~41!**

This cut open one of the bandits chest, slicing through his leather armor, and knocking the shield out of the hands of the other, Jon quickly stabbed the bandit without the shield.

 **Mortal Strike! Damage 21 x 100 + 9 x 200 = 3900** **–** **4 = 3896!**

The other bandit lay gasping on the floor, Jon finished him with a stab to the head.

 **Mortal Strike! Damage 21 x 100 + 9 x 200 = 3900** **–** **4 = 3896!**

Jon quickly looted the bandits getting 12 gold. Jon found it strange that the bandits had this much gold, but decided not to question it. Moving along the cave killing bandit after bandit Jon killed 10 bandits sneakily, using ambushes and his bow, getting a level up along the way.

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Jaehaeron** **"** **Jon** **"** **Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell**

 **LVL: 10 (500/1000xp)**

 **Hp 250/250 +10 = 260/260**

 **Stamina 125/125**

 **Magicka 75/75 +5 = 80/80**

 **Str - 9**

 **Dex** **–** **9**

 **Vit** **–** **8 +1 = 9**

 **Cha** **–** **2**

 **Int** **–** **9**

 **Wis** **–** **4**

 **Luc** **–** **6**

 **Points** **–** **18**

 **Choose to increase:**

 **Hp/Stamina/Magicka by 25**

He leveled up his Magicka again, as Jon wanted to use his magic more often. He had also leveled up his Dex along the way, this got him a new popup.

 **Due to leveling up your Dex to ten you can now choose a new powerup! You get new powerups for leveling stats up to 10/25/50/75/100/150/200 and a final powerup at 300**

 **-speed-burst: once per day, double the speed of all your movement for 10 seconds.**

 **-lightning-reflexes: once per hour automatically dodge a projectile.**

 **Choose one**

Jon found this a though choice as both powerups seemed powerful and very useful, the speed-burst would give him an incredible edge in a fight, but lightning reflexes would stop projectiles, something that could be very useful, after a long internal discussion decided to take the speed-burst powerup. As it would increase his speed in combat massively.

After looting the mine and the dead bandits, Jon got a large amount of coin, several pieces of jewelry and several castle forged steel weapons which would sell well with the blacksmiths in Helgen.

 **Silver 453**

 **Gold 23**

 **Gold necklace 2**

 **Silver ruby necklace 1**

 **Gold emerald ring 1**

 **Steel arming sword Grade B damage: 19 x4**

 **Steel longsword Grade B damage: 23 x2**

After switching a lever that lowered a bridge, Jon headed further into the mine, finding no other bandits in the next few rooms, Jon did however find even more coin as well as a nice gauntlet, it was made out of a black greenish metal, shaped out of small plates it would cover from the tips of his fingers to just below his elbow, allowing full movement, but offering incredible protection. Jon used his observe on the gauntlet.

 **Orichalcum Gauntlet Grade A Armor: 25**

 **A gauntlet made out of the rare metal Orichalcum, it will stand up to any beating.**

 **Silver 233**

 **Gold 7**

Jon quickly equipped the gauntlet, it fit onto his right hand perfectly, moving his hand around experimentally, he found that he still had near perfect movement, thinking about his magic Jon carefully ignited his hand and shot a small stream of fire at the wall. Pleased that the fire came out on top of the gauntlet, Jon continued further into the mine. Hearing load roaring and cheering as he went further into the mine. A fighting pit, Jon thought disgusted, as he continued onward, at least this explained why there were no bandits past the bridge.

There were another 2 guards at the door of what Jon assumed to be the fighting pits, they were however not preforming the duties of a guard very well, as both were looking into the room they were 'guarding'.

Deciding to take a sneaky approach, Jon took his bow out of his inventory once more, he drew back the string, arrow notched, took aim and released. His arrow flew true piercing the back of the neck of the left guard.

 **Mortal Strike! Damage 35 x 100 + 10 Dex x 200 = 5300** **–** **4 = 5297!**

Before the body dropped Jon had fired the second arrow, hitting the right guard in the eye.

 **Mortal Strike! Damage 35 x 100 + 10 Dex x 200 = 5300** **–** **4 = 5297!**

Quickly hiding their bodies in an unoccupied room, Jon moved into the room that houses fighting pit, there were at least 20 bandits surrounding the dug out pit in which a bear and a group of hounds were fighting, on a large chair standing on a raised platform on the other end of the pit sat Jon's target.

During his conversation with the locals who knew of the leader, Jon had learned that he was called Morris the Mutilator, it didn't take much to guess why he was called that, the man was an absolute monster, and his stats showed Jon why.

 **Morris The Mutilator.**

 **LVL 11**

 **Hp 1000/1000**

 **Str - 45**

 **Dex** **–** **2**

 **Vit** **–** **45**

 **Cha** **–** **1**

 **Int** **–** **2**

 **Wis** **–** **2**

 **Luc** **–** **9**

 **Morris isn** **'** **t called the Mutilator for no reason, he got his nickname by cutting off the hands of everyone in a small village, and wearing them as a necklace, which he hasn** **'** **t taken off to this day. Kill For 2500 Xp.**

Jon took out his Sword, and moved sneakily though the room, all bandits were focused on the fight, he noticed, as he moved throughout the room, the alcohol and oil on the floor beneath the bandits, and formulated a new plan, taking a bottle of some kind of drink Jon poured the drink around the largest group of bandits. Jon used his flames spell to light the floor.

The room went up in a bright flash, the largest group of bandits was in incinerated, while the rest of the bandits were distracted and wounded Jon cut several down before they realized what had happened, moving towards Morris.

 **Destruction +4**

The few bandits that were with Morris on the Platform were the only ones who could put up much resistance, the rest were burning or dead, Jon noted that they looked better equipped but that their stats hadn't changed. There were five of them and they all charged Jon.

They all came one after the other, the first wielded a Warhammer and charged in attempting to smash Jon's head in. Dumb brute, he thought. Jon ran him though with his sword before he came close.

The second one used two axes, and came at Jon slashing wildly, Jon deflected the sloppy strikes and took the man's head in a counter move.

The third had a sword and shield and moved more cautiously than the last two. Jon stepped to the side and grabbed the shields edge pulling it from the bandit's grasp, the surprised bandit died from a sword through the skull.

The fourth moved in large steps wielding a longsword. After exchanging a few strikes Jon cut the man's arm off at the wrist before cutting his head off.

The last one moved gracefully wielding a spear. He stabbed at Jon in rapid succession, Jon dodged all the strikes before he managed to grip the spear just past its head and pull it and its surprised user into the path of his strike.

Finally, Jon came upon Morris the man was tall and muscled, wielding a massive axe in both hands, he came after Jon shouting a wordless cry, swing down at Jon, who barely managed to dodge, Morris continued hacking towards Jon, with Jon barely managing to dodge and deflect the surprisingly strong and fast attacks.

Falling back Jon decided to use his magic, firing a stream of fire into the Mutilators face, getting a harrowing scream as response.

 **Magic damage: 210, burning effect applied 10 damage per second for 5 seconds.**

While the Mutilator was recovering Jon struck, stabbing him with his sword, but his blade just scratched over the thick iron armor Morris has strapped to his chest, the mutilator quickly forced Jon to back up with a swing of his huge human skull decorated axe.

He looked a little worse for wear with a fresh burn scar covering the left side of his face, and his left eye was burnt black, leaking fluid, but he still charged at Jon swinging like a madman, he dodged what he could and block the attacks he couldn't, but eventually his axe found Jon's chest, tearing through his armor and biting into his chest.

 **You have received damage! Damage: 31x2 + 45x2 = 152** **–** **9 =141**

 **Hp 109/260**

Jon recoiled, and was forced to role away from another swing, blocking another swing Jon lost his sword as it was ripped from his hand by the axe, as the axe came down towards him, Jon in desperation raised his hand above his head.

 **CLANG!**

 **Your armor blocked damage! 141 damage blocked!**

Jon instead of being surprised, gripped the wooden shaft of the axe and pulled it from Morris's hands, activating his speed burst Jon Swung the axe with blinding speed to cut off the mutilators head.

 **Mortal Strike! Damage 31 x 100 + 9 Str x 200 = 4900** **–** **45 = 4855!**

With his opponent dead Jon sagged down onto the ground, stripping his ruined mail and black iron chest piece, after he stripped his armor Jon got a popup.

 **You have leveled up 4 times!**

 **Jaehaeron** **"** **Jon** **"** **Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell**

 **LVL: 14 (600/1400xp)**

 **Hp 250/250 +10 = 260/260**

 **Stamina 125/125**

 **Magicka 100/100 +5 = 105/105**

 **Str - 9**

 **Dex** **–** **10**

 **Vit** **–** **8 +1 = 9**

 **Cha** **–** **2**

 **Int** **–** **8**

 **Wis** **–** **4**

 **Luc** **–** **6**

 **Points** **–** **21**

 **Choose to increase:**

 **Hp/Stamina/Magicka by 25** **x 4**

As he felt the wound on his chest heal into a thin scar line, Jon contemplated his choice of skill up while he wanted to level up his Magicka further, he still remembered the amount of damage the mutilators axe did to his health and decided upon leveling his health four times.

Now Jon decided to scavenge for a good piece of armor for his chest, as his current one was ruined, after looting all of the lesser bandits Jon found that none had any good pieces of armor most were at the very least scorched, he did manage to get several hundred silvers and a few dozen pieces of gold, from the bandits.

 **Gold 45**

 **Silver 456**

Moving onto the rest of the bandits, Jon got a suit of shiny mail from the spear bandit, a set of steel plated leggings from the sword and boarder. He then took the mutilators black steel chest piece even with the scratch his sword made it was still of higher quality than his old one. He also found his now ruined sword.

 **Mail under superior blacksteel chest with steel shoulder pads grade A armor 51** **(E)**

 **Steel plated leggings Grade B armor 15 (E)**

Deciding to check out the axe he got from the mutilator Jon used his observe.

 **Great axe of the mutilator Grade UNIQUE damage 31**

 **Axe used by the bandit Morris the Mutilator, massive and wickedly sharp, it is decorated with skulls and bones.**

Deciding to take the axe with him, Jon put it in his inventory, he then looted a key form Morris as well as large pouch of gold and put his head in a bag.

 **Gold 39**

 **Mutilators key**

 **Head bag (Morris)**

Moving on to the room behind Morris's chair Jon found a large ornate chest, several animals laid dead or mortally wounded, Jon saw several dogs, wolves, a few bears and a large cat of some sort.

Going to the chest used the key to open it, Jon found large stash of silver, it took him several minutes to count all of the shiny coins, 3345 silver coins in total far more than Jon expected, probably more than anyone expected, this was enough silver for some minor lords to take notice and send men to take it.

After that Jon took the other items form the chest, a ring of solid gold glowing softly in his hand, a small bowl of bright red powder, and three vails of red potion.

 **Ring of presence: increase Cha by +5.**

 **Firesalts,** **a rare crafting ingredient in smithing when thrown on a fire it will burn as hot as dragonfire.**

 **Greater healing potion Heals 200 Hp. x 3**

Quickly equipping the ring, noting with satisfaction that his Cha went up with more than double, Jon heard a small whimper coming from behind the large cat. Moving over to it Jon saw a smaller version of the large cat, with pure white fur, clearly a youngling of some kind, but still as large as a hound.

 **Youngling Snowy Sabercat.**

 **Lvl 7**

 **Hp 30/200**

 **Str - 5**

 **Dex** **–** **5**

 **Vit** **–** **7**

 **Cha** **–** **9**

 **Int** **–** **4**

 **Wis** **–** **4**

 **Luc** **–** **3**

 **A wounded and weak young Sabercat perhaps you should help it.**

 **You have received a quest!**

 **Save the Young Sabercat!**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **The incredibly cute young animal will die, do you really want that on your conscious.**

 **Accept/decline**

Accepting then once again looking at the kitten, as he had started calling it in his mind, saw that it was desperately nuzzling its dead mother, it whimpered when Jon came closer to it looking at him fearfully with wide brown eyes, and Jon felt his heart break, taking a potion from his inventory, then cautiously picking up the kitten and fed it the potion.

 **You have completed a quest!**

 **Save the Young Sabercat!**

 **Reward:**

 **Sabercat pet.**

 **You have received a pet, pets level with you and gain certain stats and perks as they get older dependent of the species.**

 **Sabercat**

 **Lvl 14**

 **Hp 450/450**

 **Str - 15**

 **Dex** **–** **10**

 **Vit** **–** **15**

 **Cha** **–** **10**

 **Int** **–** **10**

 **Wis** **–** **10**

 **Luc** **–** **10**

 **This is your sabercat, a loyal and strong friend, gains 25 hp per levelup, 1 Str and 1 Vit per levelup.**

 **Name Your new pet?**

 **Yes/No**

Swiftly selecting yes, Jon received another popup.

 **Choose a name.**

"Miracle, your name is Miracle."

 **Are you sure.**

 **Yes/No**

He pressed yes, and put the kitten down, she stood strong on her legs and followed him without need for any command, moving out of the back room Jon, killed the wounded animals to put them out of their misery, he decided to take a look another around the entire mine again, he found a few pieces of silver he had missed as well as a stag roasting on a spit which he shared with Miracle, drinking his bottles of mead Jon decided that it was too late to go back to Helgen right now, he found a few clean furs and rolled up in them by a fire, with Miracle curled up against him, sleep quickly claimed him.

…..

 **Stat screen:**

 **Jaehaeron** **"** **Jon** **"** **Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell**

 **LVL: 14 (600/1400xp)**

 **Hp 350/350 +10 = 360/360**

 **Stamina 125/125**

 **Magicka 100/100 +5 = 105/105**

 **Str - 9**

 **Dex** **–** **10**

 **Vit** **–** **8 +1 = 9**

 **Cha** **–** **2 + 5 = 7**

 **Int** **–** **8**

 **Wis** **–** **4**

 **Luc** **–** **6**

 **Points** **–** **21**

 **Passive Perks:**

 **Gamers mind. (mind control and other illusion magic don** **'** **t effect you)**

 **Gamers body (don** **'** **t feel pain exhaustion, sickness, cold or heat.)**

 **Wolfblood. (+30 rep with wolves and +15 rep Northman, 50% cold resist, Weak claimant to the lordship North.)**

 **Dragonsblood. (+50 rep with Dragons, immune to burning effect +50% damage to fire magic, and if known strong claimant to the lordship of the Iron throne, Kingslanding, Dragonstone and Valyria)**

 **Blood of the firstmen. (-5 rep with Andals, +5 magicka)**

 **Unlock perk Mortal Strike! When hitting a enemy weak to mortal strike (humans, animals or specified) in a weak spot deal 10x you regular damage.**

 **Powerups:**

 **-speed-burst: once per day, double the speed of all your movement for 10 seconds.**

 **Active Perk:**

 **-sideswipe: when using a one-handed weapon, swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina**

 **Skills:**

 **Light armor skill 24**

 **Heavy armor skill 20**

 **One-handed skill 29**

 **Two-handed skill 20**

 **Block skill 24**

 **Marksmanship skill 15**

 **Smithing skill 22**

 **Lock-picking skill 10**

 **Sneak skill 11**

 **Pickpocket skill 10**

 **Speechcraft skill 11**

 **Alchemy skill 13**

 **Destruction skill 20**

 **Alteration skill 5**

 **Illusion skill 5**

 **Restoration skill 5**

 **Conjuration skill 5**

 **Enchanting skill 10**

 **Examine skill max**

 **Observe skill max**

 **Active perks:**

 **-sideswipe: when using a one-handed weapon, swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina**

 **Spellbook:**

 **Flames (Damage 20 per second, 10 Magicka per second)**

 **Shouts:**

 **Fus**

 **Inventory:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Steel arming sword Grade B damage: 19 x4**

 **Steel longsword Grade B damage: 23 x2**

 **Wooden arrows 12**

 **Wooden hunting bow Grade C damage 35**

 **Apparel:**

 **Ring of presence: increase Cha by +5. (E)**

 **Gold necklace 2**

 **Silver ruby necklace 1**

 **Gold emerald ring 1**

 **Iron half-helm Grade C armor: 12**

 **Ironwood shield: sturdy shield made out of ironwood, this makes it the sturdiest wooden shield, beaten only by the metal shields used by some knights. (E)**

 **Gold necklace of vitality Grade B +1vit +10hp (E)**

 **leather boots grade C armor:3**

 **Steel armor leather boots with shin guards grade B armor** **15 (E)**

 **Stark sigil amulet. (E)**

 **Steel plated leggings Grade B armor 15 (E)**

 **wool pants grade C (E)**

 **fur coat over woolshirt grade C (E)**

 **Old Leather chest piece Grade D armor: 1**

 **Mail under superior blacksteel chest with steel shoulder pads grade A armor 51 (E)**

 **Orichalcum Gauntlet Grade A Armor: 25 (E) R**

 **Studded leather fingerless gloves grade B armor 9 (E) L**

 **Potions:**

 **Potion of greater smithing**

 **Greater healing potion Heals 200 Hp. x 2**

 **Ingredients:**

 **Firesalts**

 **Bone-dust 6**

 **Food:**

 **Books:**

 **Book of Skill**

 **Manimarco the King of Worms**

 **Spellbook: flames**

 **Keys:**

 **Mutilators key**

 **key to Jon Snows room**

 **key to the Winterfell kitchens -stolen-**

 **Miscellaneous:**

 **Head bag (Morris)**

 **Enchanted whetstone**

 **+5 skill booster**

 **Gold 154**

 **silver 4544**

 **Band of ice and fire E**

 **Find out what the words of power are!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Understanding of the words of power.**

 **5000 XP.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Clear out the Embershard mine bandits!**

 **Return the leaders head or a recognizable item!**

 **Rewards:**

 **500 XP**

 **1000 silver.**

 **Various valuables stolen by the bandits.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

…..

 **Hey guys don** **'** **t worry about ghost, he will be in here I just want Jon to have a group of animal companions. See ya later**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, and a very merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all, I got you all a little present, you guessed it it** **'** **s a new chapter, now I have put off the explanation on the state of magic until the next chapter, but this one will contain some pretty cool stuff.**

 **Oh by the way if you don** **'** **t feel like reading the stats than don** **'** **t, if you don** **'** **t read them the story will still be a good read, I am lowering the amount of times they come up but they will always be posted at the end of the chapter, this is more so for me so I can track Jon** **'** **s progression throughout the story, so once again if you don** **'** **t feel like reading them then don** **'** **t I give you my permission.**

 **Now enjoy,**

…..

When Jon woke up, he assumed it to be early morning as the fire had nearly gone out, and he felt quite hungry again, apparently, Miracle was quite hungry as well, as she had started eating the leftover meat from last night, Jon himself ate a few apples and took a drink of water, before leaving the mine, Miracle close on his heels.

…..

By midday he arrived back in Helgen, asking the guards where he should deliver the head was an uncomfortable thing to do but eventually, they sent him towards a small tower, inside he found a short dark-skinned man, black of hair, with dark amber eyes, sitting behind a wooden desk reading several papers, hoping to get to the point, Jon tossed the bag with Morris's head onto the table.

The man startled up, looking at the bag with wide eyes before he looked at Jon, calming and letting out a short sigh.

"Startled me there kid." The man said with a small chuckle. "Now what do we have here."

He took the bag and removed the rope keeping it closed, when the cloth fell away he looked at the head in shock, Jon was shocked when the man started laughing, it took a few moments before the man stopped, and spoke, not at Jon but to the head.

"It is really you isn't it, you cunt." The man growled, before he spat into Morris's leaking burnt out eye socket, before he turned to Jon.

"Even burned him I see," He looked Jon over again, before asking. "What's your name son?"

"Jon Snow."

"Nice to meet you Jon, names Virrke, and you have my eternal thanks, this fucker killed my wife in a caravan ambush." Virrke moved to a safe behind the desk, and opened it with an iron key taking out a large bag.

"Your Silvers Jon." Virrke said as he dropped the bag on the desk. "And I got something extra for you, take this," he handed Jon a piece of parchment. "to a merchant named Igor, big blond fellow at the market, he will let you pick anything from his stall, and don't you dare refuse, my daughter would club me if I didn't reward the one who avenged my love." He silenced Jon before he could reply.

"Now go and get nice and drunk, get yourself a girl, I know I will." He moved past Jon, patting him on the back with a strong hand, and walked out of the tower.

Jon spent the next few minutes counting the silver, it came up to 1535 silver pieces far more than agreed upon, but he wasn't going to complain, he put it in his inventory, noting that the quest hadn't ended yet, Jon took the parchment and set off to the market.

 **Silver 1535**

It took him a few minutes to get to the markets, and even longer still to find Igor, even though the man was incredibly large, with a head filled with blond hair as bright as the sun, and had a braided mustache that swung dangerously close to the ground.

Approaching the large stand Jon saw what Igor had for sale, he noticed some weapons and jewelry as well as other knickknacks in the stall. Igor seemed to be finishing a sale, speaking in a loud clear voice that rang above the other merchants on the market, what made his voice stand out even more was the strange accent that Jon could not really place. When the man noticed Jon approach he turned his considerable bulk towards him.

"Now wha kan I do for ya lad." The man's tone was jovial, as was his posture, clearly happy to make a second sale so soon after the last.

"Virrke sent me, said to give you this." Jon handed him the parchment Virrke gave him. The huge man took a minute to read it, tracing his thick finger along the words, while muttering under his breath.

"So ya took the cunt down did ya, good on you lad." He smiled at Jon gratefully, before continuing. "Names Igor, a merchant out of Whiterun, and seems ya get to pick something nice for ya self, so what's ya name, ca't keep calling ya lad, ye kno."

"Names Jon snow, nice to meet you Igor." Jon shook the mans outstretched hand, before speaking "And what have you got?"

"Ohh nah ya don't want, any o this stuff, a keep me goo stok in tha back, follo me if ya wou." The blond started towards a tent attached to a cart just behind the market, gesturing for Jon to follow, before stopping, as if realizing something, and shouting.

"EHH, HEATHER KEEP A EYE ON ME STAL WHOU YA!?" A black-haired woman, sitting on a barrel near the stall, axe strapped to her back, stood up from her barrel and shouted back.

"SHUT YOUR JAP IGOR, ILL DO IT, BUT YOU OWE ME A FLAGON!"

Igor continued to move, speaking to Jon as he did.

"Nice girl tha Heather, smart, grea wit tha axe o hers too, been keepin er on as a gard for me caravan, for years now." He spoke far softer than before. "Could use ya as wel ye know, if yer interested."

Jon looked at the man curiously, before asking. "What would you need me for exactly?"

"If ya killed tha Mutilator, yer bound ta be a goo fighter, roads not saf these days, cou use skilled gards, a pay wel and youl hav goo company too." He still spoke softly, far softer than Jon imagined the large could.

They had reached the tent by now, Igor opened the flap covering it, Jon noted the 2 guards standing half asleep near the entrances, they looked to be twins, both redhaired and full bearded, tall and broad, armored in chainmail and holding spears, they would be fearsome if not for the fact that they were half asleep and well into their cups.

"See why a need ya, useles thes two ar." He said, loudly again, promptly slapping both of the men on the head, shocking them upright, before they looked at Igor shame written on their faces. Igor waved Jon into the tent, inside there was a large number of weapons, armor, jewelry and other trinkets.

Miracle bumped into Igor's leg, and the man nearly jumped, looking down he saw the Sabercat, and promptly gasped, before ducking and stroking her soft white fur.

"Wel ain ya a cuti, wha don't ya look aroun, Jon, a'l feed this lille one ere som meat." The man walked to the door that, that Jon thought would lead to his wagon-house, Miracle following him but not before sending Jon a look with her big brown eyes. Jon started looking around the tent, he found several interesting trinkets, including a beautiful but strange musical instrument that he studied intently for a few moments before moving on to where the weapons were stored.

Spending several minutes browsing through hammers, axes, spears and daggers, Jon came by the swords, all neatly placed on racks, most were made from steel, sturdy and well balanced, but one caught Jon's eye, like the other bastard swords, it was made of steel, but it looked to be of higher quality, the metal was closer to silver than steel, its guard was decorated with wolf heads, the grip made of black leather studded with silver, the pommel was shaped like two wolf paws, claws intertwined over a small black stone, which Jon guessed to be an onyx, deciding to use his examine Jon found something very interesting.

 **Skyforged-steel bastard sword Grade S Damage: 35**

 **A bastard sword made of the famed Skyforged-steel, its strength is only eclipsed by Ebony and Valyrian steel, as with all weapons forged from the Skyforge it will never lose its edge and can be enchanted to a far higher degree than most weapons.**

Stroking a finger along the blade, Jon whispered, "Skyforged."

"Ay, mihty beutyful, tha blade." Jon was shocked by how quietly the huge man could move, as his voice rang just behind him. Igor picked the blade up from its place on the rack. "Got it from an old adventure, wa dyin by tha sid of the road, wante me ta keep is blade, giv it to someon who coul mak goo use o it.

Igor handed the blade to Jon, he took it and noticed immediately that its balance was perfect for him.

"A think, a found tha right one, its yours now." Igor smiled as he moved over to another part of the tent, picking around a few items, before coming back over to Jon, who had since strapped the blade to his belt, the weight of the blade oddly comforting. "Also notice ya lookin at this, neve been able ta ge rid of it, nobody seems ta able ta play it, it's yours if ya wan it." Jon took the instrument and the stick that came with it.

"I,… why are you giving me this much?" Jon asked, honestly curios why the merchant was giving so much away.

"Cause ya remind me o meself, when a was younge and a woul like it if ya join ma merry band o misfits on tha road, conside me offer, we leav in a week, from tha east gat." He finished, Jon had begun to like the merry merchant, he was already considering his offer, traveling through the province seeing more of Skyrim, exploring around cities they would stay in, it seemed like a good way to travel.

"Il think about it, Igor, thank you." Jon said sincerely.

"Don worry abou it, Jon, ya seem like a goo lad, killin tha Mutilator wil do Virrke a lot a goo, tha man is as clos to a brothe as iv got." Igor answered, they had left the tent by now and people looked up at them at the mention of his killing of the mutilator, deciding that leaving before people started asking him questions was a good idea, Jon left the market to get something to eat from the inn, Miracle following him closely.

 **You have completed a quest!**

 **Return the leaders head or a recognizable item!**

 **Rewards:**

 **500 XP**

 **1535 silver.**

 **Various valuables stolen by the bandits.**

 **Pet sabercat**

 **Skyforged-steel bastard sword Grade S Damage: 35**

 **Violin**

…...

After eating a large meal of pork and potatoes, Jon decided to go on another walk around Helgen, people looked curiously at Miracle, the Sabercat the size of a hound following Jon around without a leash or commands. Jon bought a few bottles of mead from a merchant for a few silvers, he spoke with the populace about some interesting locations, he had a few days before he would have to choose whether or not he would join Igor, and he wanted to explore around Helgen a little more, the location that Jon found the most interesting were the standing stones, about a day's walk from Helgen, said to give powerful blessings to whoever made the trip up to their small mountain.

 **You have received a new quest!**

 **Make the pilgrimage to the standing stone!**

 **Touch one of the stones!**

 **Rewards:**

 **1000 XP**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **None this one is all up to you.**

 **Accept/Decline**

He took the quest of course, before coming upon a small stall, packed full of books and scrolls, the man behind the stall grey and wizened, the moment he saw Miracle he instantly recommended one of the books in his collection, Herbane's bestiary: Sabercats, Jon took the deal as well as buying several other books for a total of 34 gold pieces, expensive but a good deal still.

 **Herbane** **'** **s bestiary: Sabercats.**

 **Aedra an Deadra.**

 **Lost legends.**

Watching the sun slowly starting to set from the battlements of a tower, Miracle curled up at his feet, a bottle of mead in one hand, book in the other Jon began to read Herbane's bestiary: Sabercats, unlike the story books he had read, he wasn't drawn in, it was more like a list of information, usually Jon would find this boring, but the fact that it was about Miracle made it far more interesting.

As he read, he found out Saber cats would grow very quickly to adult size when they started eating solid food, then would slowly grow bigger with age, but as he found out Miracle was a snowy-Sabercat and would grow even stronger, faster, larger and most importantly quicker, so quick in fact that Miracle would probably be the size of a full grown horse in two years, as hard as it was for Jon to imagine the cute bundle of fur at his feet, as a huge beast able to tear through steel plate with her claws, crush through stone with her teeth the size of a man's forearm. The book also made clear to mention the fact that only fools would hunt a Sabercat with less than fifty men.

He finished the book before the sun had set, so Jon decided to read another book, choosing Aedra and Deadra, Jon read about the Gods of Skyrim.

First he read of the nine divines, the original spirits that created the world, of Akatosh, The Dragon God of Time and chief god of the pantheon.

Of Arkay God of the Cycle of Life, Death and Mortals burials and funeral rites.

Of Dibella Goddess of Beauty.

Of Julianos God of Wisdom and Logic.

Of Kynareth Goddess of Air, Wind, sky and the Elements.

Of Mara Goddess of Love and Compassion, the Mother Goddess.

Of Stendarr God of Mercy, Justice, Charity, Luck, and righteous rule by might and merciful forbearance.

Of Talos Hero-God of Mankind, God of Might, Honor, State, Law, Man, War and Governance.

Of Zenithar God of Work and Commerce, the Trader God.

Then he read of the Deadra, the spirits that didn't help create the world, most were twisted and evil, but some were neutral, they each had their own part of the realm of Oblivion, he read of Azura, The Queen of Dusk and Dawn, who's sphere includes Twilight and Prophecy.

Of Boethiah, Deceiver of nations, who's sphere includes Conspiracy and Deceit.

Of Clavicus Vile, Child-god of the Morningstar, who's sphere includes Pacts and Wishes.

Of Herma-Mora, The Golden Eye, who's sphere includes Fate, Knowledge, Learning and Memory.

Of Hircine, Father of Man-Beasts, who's sphere is The Hunt.

Of Malacath, who's sphere includes The Spurned, The Sworn Oath and The Bloody Curse.

Of Mehrunes Dagon, Lord of Razors, who's sphere includes Destruction, Revolution and Change.

Of Mephala, The Webspinner, who's sphere includes Sex, Secret and Murder.

Of Meridia, the Lady of Infinite Energies, who's sphere includes Living things.

Of Molag Bal, The King of Rape, who's sphere includes Domination and Enslavement.

Of Namira, The Great Darkness, who's sphere includes The Ancient Darkness and all things repulsive.

Of Nocturnal, The Night Mistress, who's sphere includes The Night and Darkness.

Of Peryite, The Taskmaster, who's sphere includes The Ordering of the lowest orders of Oblivion and Pestilence.

Of Sanguin, who's sphere includes Hedonism, Debauchery and Indulgence.

Of Sheogorath, the Mad God, who's sphere is Madness.

And of Vearmina, The Gifter, who's sphere includes Dreams, Nightmares and Omens.

By the time Jon had finished reading this book the sun had set, deciding to head for the inn to sleep before leaving early next morning to go to the standing stones, Jon got down from the tower.

…..

 _Fire and blood, death and destruction, ice and snow that was all Jon could see, bodies rising from the ground, faces of those he knew, his father, his birth father Rhaegar, his mother Lyanna, Robb, little Arya, naive Sansa, annoying Theon, even young Bran, and a terrible cold, that swallowed all, followed by a cruel laugh._

Jon shocked awake, nearly throwing Miracle, who was curled up against his side, out of the straw bed, 'That was the first dream I've had since I got the band.', he thought, 'Strange one as well.'

Jon swung himself out of bed and began putting on his armor, when he was once again fully equipped he went to the nearby window, opening the shutters Jon noticed that the sun was just starting to rise, turning the sky blue and grey and red and pink. Gathering his camping supplies, Jon went down the stairs to get something to eat before leaving.

The inn was already quite full, despite the early time of day, saying that however, most were just patrons passed out after too many flagons, the innkeeper a kindly old woman, served Jon a meal and fed Miracle a few strips of meat, waving his attempt at paying her for the food.

Jon set out when the sun was fully up, leaving towards the standing stones, following down the road east, he left his horse as he was told that there would be a climb, and leaving his horse tied so far away from him would mean risking somebody stealing her.

…..

The road was only populated by a few hunters and travelers, very peaceful, it seemed that the roads were far safer with Morris dead, and travel would become more common until the next group of bandits moved in.

It was starting to get into the evening, the sun was starting to set when the Standing stones came into view, they stood on the top of a high cliff, with only a steep staircase going up, deciding that staying out in the wild along a route that could be filled with bandits was a bad idea, Jon started the climb up the stairs, Miracle could barely jump some of them and Jon had to help her several times, but they had reached a plateau before the sun had fully set.

It was too dark to properly see and examine the top of the cliff where the stones stood, still a good 20 meters above Jon, so he decided to set up camp where they were, lighting a fire from some of the roots and branches, of a withered oak, before setting up his tent and spearing a few pieces of meat over the fire.

Sitting in the dark still much to awake to sleep, and it being far too dark to read, Jon decided to examine the violin he got from Igor the previous day, his examine didn't show him anything about it or the stringed stick, Jon messed about with it for a little while, before settling in a comfortable position, the violin against him, and began to play.

When he started to play Jon, felt the control of his body slip away from him, the movements became automatic, but the sound flowing from the instrument was incredible, Jon felt free and happy while playing. When he had finished the piece of music, Jon got a new popup.

 **You have unlocked a new skill!**

 **Instrumental Music skill max!**

The popup surprised Jon, he had not been expecting it at all, deciding to continue playing for a little while, Jon played for another two hours, before he started to softly sing one of the song he could remember from the Wintertown bards, the sound of his voice woke Miracle who looked at him curiously, before curling up at his feet and starting to purr in tone with his singing.

 **You have unlocked a new skill!**

 **Singing skill max!**

When Jon went to sleep in his tent the moon was already bright in the clear sky, Miracle was curled up against his side again, sleep quickly claimed him.

…..

Jon woke suddenly to the sound of somebody climbing the steep stairs up to his little plateau, it was still dark, he noted, so the chance of somebody coming here for the standing stones was small, Jon got up still armored, and quietly strapped his sword to his belt, and drew it just as quietly, before he heard voices.

"Shh, Marrick, the man is up here."

"That is if you are right, slow."

"I am telling you Marrick I saw his fire last night."

Jon had moved to the top of the stair case by this point hiding behind the old oak tree, peaking past it.

"Let's say he is here, what if he is armed?"

"Then we kill him, Marrick, we need to bring the boss something or she will take our heads."

Jon could see the head of the first man appearing just on top of the stairs, when the man's torso was just above the top Jon stepped from behind the tree and quickly placed his blade against the man's neck, shocking him into a sudden stop.

Looking at Jon with wide eyes the man dropped a hand to a sheath, before his hand was half way there, Jon had already slit his throat, and kicked the dying man down the stairs, throwing the one behind him down the stairs, killing him as well.

The stress of combat gone Jon noted that he had received 200 XP from killing the two would be robbers.

The sun was just starting to rise, bathing the area in red and orange light, going back to his camp, Jon relit the fire and started to cook up some more food. When he had eaten Jon and Miracle stated going up the stairs towards the standing stones.

…..

 **Stat screen:**

 **Jaehaeron** **"** **Jon** **"** **Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell**

 **LVL: 14 (1300/1400xp)**

 **Hp 350/350 +10 = 360/360**

 **Stamina 125/125**

 **Magicka 100/100 +5 = 105/105**

 **Str - 9**

 **Dex** **–** **10**

 **Vit** **–** **8 +1 = 9**

 **Cha** **–** **2 + 5 = 7**

 **Int** **–** **8**

 **Wis** **–** **4**

 **Luc** **–** **6**

 **Points** **–** **21**

 **Passive Perks:**

 **Gamers mind. (mind control and other illusion magic don** **'** **t effect you)**

 **Gamers body (don** **'** **t feel pain exhaustion, sickness, cold or heat.)**

 **Wolfblood. (+30 rep with wolves and +15 rep Northman, 50% cold resist, Weak claimant to the lordship North.)**

 **Dragonsblood. (+50 rep with Dragons, immune to burning effect +50% damage to fire magic, and if known strong claimant to the lordship of the Iron throne, Kingslanding, Dragonstone and Valyria)**

 **Blood of the firstmen. (-5 rep with Andals, +5 magicka)**

 **Unlock perk Mortal Strike! When hitting a enemy weak to mortal strike (humans, animals or specified) in a weak spot deal 10x you regular damage.**

 **Powerups:**

 **-speed-burst: once per day, double the speed of all your movement for 10 seconds.**

 **Active Perk:**

 **-sideswipe: when using a one-handed weapon, swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina**

 **Skills:**

 **Light armor skill 24**

 **Heavy armor skill 20**

 **One-handed skill 29**

 **Two-handed skill 20**

 **Block skill 24**

 **Marksmanship skill 15**

 **Smithing skill 22**

 **Lock-picking skill 10**

 **Sneak skill 11**

 **Pickpocket skill 10**

 **Speechcraft skill 11**

 **Alchemy skill 13**

 **Destruction skill 20**

 **Alteration skill 5**

 **Illusion skill 5**

 **Restoration skill 5**

 **Conjuration skill 5**

 **Enchanting skill 10**

 **Examine skill max**

 **Observe skill max**

 **Instrumental Music skill max**

 **Singing skill max!**

 **Spellbook:**

 **Flames (Damage 20 per second, 10 Magicka per second)**

 **Inventory:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Skyforged-steel bastard sword Grade S Damage: 35 (E)**

 **Steel arming sword Grade B damage: 19 x4**

 **Steel longsword Grade B damage: 23 x2**

 **Wooden arrows 12**

 **Wooden hunting bow Grade C damage 35**

 **Apparel:**

 **Ring of presence: increase Cha by +5. (E)**

 **Gold necklace 2**

 **Silver ruby necklace 1**

 **Gold emerald ring 1**

 **Iron half-helm Grade C armor: 12**

 **Ironwood shield: sturdy shield made out of ironwood, this makes it the sturdiest wooden shield, beaten only by the metal shields used by some knights. (E)**

 **Gold necklace of vitality Grade B +1vit +10hp (E)**

 **leather boots grade C armor:3**

 **Steel armor leather boots with shin guards grade B armor** **15 (E)**

 **Stark sigil amulet. (E)**

 **Steel plated leggings Grade B armor 15 (E)**

 **wool pants grade C (E)**

 **fur coat over woolshirt grade C (E)**

 **Old Leather chest piece Grade D armor: 1**

 **Mail under superior blacksteel chest with steel shoulder pads grade A armor 51 (E)**

 **Orichalcum Gauntlet Grade A Armor: 25** **(E) R**

 **Studded leather fingerless gloves grade B armor 9 (E) L**

 **Potions:**

 **Potion of greater smithing**

 **Greater healing potion Heals 200 Hp. x 2**

 **Ingredients:**

 **Firesalts**

 **Bone-dust 6**

 **Food:**

 **Books:**

 **Herbane** **'** **s bestiary: Sabercats.**

 **Aedra an Deadra.**

 **Lost legends.**

 **On Oblivion.**

 **Book of Skill**

 **Manimarco the King of Worms**

 **Spellbook: flames**

 **Keys:**

 **Mutilators key**

 **key to Jon Snows room**

 **key to the Winterfell kitchens -stolen-**

 **Miscellaneous:**

 **Violin**

 **Enchanted whetstone**

 **+5 skill booster**

 **Gold 120**

 **silver 4532**

 **Band of ice and fire E**

…..

 **You guys liked it, I hope, again Merry Christmas and happy new year, reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Top of the morning to you all, now this chapter is going to have a large portion of world building, it has history and an explanation of the state of magic in Skyrim.**

 **Now I also want to make a point of the fact that Skyrim is in the North, in the wolfswood to the northwest of Winterfell, to be exact, the sea of ghosts is in fact the lake of ghost, from which flows the ghost river, yes solstheim is still a thing.**

 **Now that's out of the way, another short rant about the stats, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THE BLOODY THINGS, they are there just for the people who are interested in reading them, despite that I like to track Jon's growth, and they are perfect for that.**

 **Now, enjoy the longest chapter yet.**

…..

When Jon finally got to the top of the stairs, he could see the standing stones, huge hunks of stone carved with intricate patterns and writings, in a language that Jon couldn't understand, they stood at least 5 meters tall. The first one was carved with images of battle and combat, and great warriors armored in what looked like the armor found on Draugr. When he got close to examine the carvings, he got a popup.

 **You have approached a standing stone, a standing stone gives a powerful blessing when activated, but only one can be active at a time.**

 **The Warrior Stone increases your health by 100 and your Str by 5.**

 **Do you wish to activate the Warrior Stone?**

 **Yes/No**

Deciding not to activate a stone before he had seen the others, Jon pressed no and stepped back, the warrior stone seemed to give a very powerful bonus. Now extremely curious about what kind of bonus the others would give Jon went up to the next stone, this one was carved with images of what Jon thought to be wizards and sorcerers, blasting apart armies with their magic. When he approached Jon got another popup.

 **The Mage Stone reduces the Magicka cost on spells by 50%, and increases your Int by 5**

 **Do you wish to activate the Mage Stone?**

 **Yes/No**

Once again, deciding to not select one before viewing his options, Jon moved away from the stone, like the warrior stone it was incredibly powerful, Jon moved to the last stone, it depicted people sneaking around rooftops and through dark places, stealing coins and cutting throats, when he approached the stone Jon got another popup.

 **The Thief Stone gives you a +25 increase in sneak, and a +5 increase in Dex**

 **Do you wish to activate the Thief Stone?**

 **Yes/No**

Weighing his options over in his mind, Jon found that he was having trouble choosing, all of the stones would give him massive bonuses, writing the Thief stone off, as Jon didn't really like sneaking, he would do it if necessary but the bonus just didn't seem to fit him, that still left him with a difficult choice the health boost from the warrior stone would increase his health massively, which would me he could take more hits before he would die, but the temptation of cheaper magic was hard to ignore, after a several minute-long internal debate Jon chose the warrior stone.

 **The Warrior Stone increases your health by 100 and your Str by 5.**

 **Do you wish to activate the Warrior Stone?**

 **Yes/No**

Pressing yes, Jon immediately noticed the health bar on the bottom of his vision become more condensed, and he felt far stronger, taking note of the incredible view from the top, he could just make out Helgen in the distance, and he could see over lake Ilinalta, after a few minutes Jon started the climb down, it was a bit slower than going up but he got to the bottom fairly quickly, as soon as he set his foot down on the ground he got a popup.

 **You have completed a quest!**

 **Make the pilgrimage to the standing stone!**

 **Touch one of the stones!**

 **Rewards:**

 **1000 XP**

 **Standing stone blessing.**

 **+5 points**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Stat screen:**

 **Jaehaeron "Jon" Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell**

 **LVL: 15 (900/1500xp)**

 **Hp 350/350 +10 +100 = 460/460**

 **Stamina 125/125**

 **Magicka 100/100 +5 = 105/105**

 **Str - 9 + 5= 14**

 **Dex – 10**

 **Vit – 8 + 1 = 9**

 **Cha – 2 + 5 = 7**

 **Int – 8**

 **Wis – 4**

 **Luc – 6**

 **Points – 27**

 **Choose to increase:**

 **Hp/Stamina/Magicka by 25**

Thinking about his choice Jon felt that he had plenty of Hp for now and invested his 25 into his Magicka, Jon then checked his would-be robbers for anything useful, but found that they had nothing of value on them, not even a silver, the only interesting thing they had was a small note, written in sloppy letters that he couldn't even read.

It was signed with a strange symbol, a circle with cracks running through it, Jon pocketed the note, before continuing onward, back to Helgen, Miracle on his heels once more.

…..

The road he traveled on was paved with cobbles, slightly dirty from the drought that had apparently been plaguing Skyrim, the sun shone pleasantly on his face between the shadows cast by the trees, as he continued on, Jon heard the sounds of what he instantly recognized as combat, the sounds of swords clashing was unmistakable, taking a tight grip of his swords pommel he increased his speed towards the combat.

 **You have received a quest!**

 **Defeat the ambush!**

 **Help the caravan return to Helgen!**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **Possible end of the world.**

 **Death.**

It took a few moments before Jon could see where the sounds came from, a group of what appeared to be guards, surrounding a toppled cart, all garbed in chainmail, with a yellow surcoat, each held a shield with a horse head painted on it, there were 6 of them in total, and they were fighting a group of at least 20 bandits.

The bandits had them surrounded, and were slowly approaching the guards, using his observe on them found that most of them were the standard bandits he had faced in Embershard mine, 100 Hp each, lightly armed and lightly armored, but a few were stronger, armored in iron armor, one even in crude steel.

 **Bandit Highwayman**

 **Lvl 10**

 **Hp 250/250**

 **Str - 10**

 **Dex – 10**

 **Vit – 10**

 **Cha – 5**

 **Int – 3**

 **Wis – 2**

 **Luc – 4**

 **A highwayman Bandit is a lieutenant that leads groups of other bandits in raiding convoys and caravans, they are far stronger and smarter. 300 XP when killed.**

There were 3 of these highwayman, drawing his sword Jon sneaked up behind the closest bandit, ordering Miracle to stay behind, absentmindedly noting that he should get himself a dagger, luckily all of them were focused on the guards, this made it so Jon could easily kill 3 of the bandits, before he was noticed, the distraction his arrival provided allowed the guards to attack the bandits closest to them, but now Jon was faced with 7 bandits and 2 of the highwayman, something Jon doubted he could fight even with his increased power, so he used his Speed-burst, doubling his speed, he cut down 3 of the bandits in as many seconds, his new Skyforged-steel sword cutting through leather armor and chainmail as if it were mere cloth.

He noted to himself that his new blade was longer than his previous one, closer to a long-sword than an arming-sword, instead of in-between as most bastard swords were, its length threw a few of Jon strikes of slightly, not enough to make him miss but enough for him to notice.

Dancing through the bandit's attacks, Jon cut the head of another bandit, before facing a highwayman, countering his strike by pushing the highwayman's great-sword down to the ground and sliding the blade up cutting open the highwayman's throat to the bone, the man fell to is knees clutching his bleeding throat.

Noting that he only had 2 seconds of Speed-burst left, Jon quickly cut down another bandit by removing his arm, leaving him to bleed out on the ground, unfortunately a few of the bandits facing the guards had moved to help their friends, now Jon was faced with 6 bandits and a highwayman.

Jon was getting forced back by the bandits, dodging attacks and parrying those he could, he managed to kill one of the bandits with a parry, thrusting his sword through the man's chest, ripping it free Jon was forced to block an axe strike from the highwayman. Jon took a sword strike to his back, but it bounced off of his black steel cuirass, he was happy to see that his armor blocked the attack, as he would most likely be dead without it.

Managing to kill another bandit with a counter attack, cutting the woman shoulder to hip, in a moment of desperation Jon fired his flames spell at the group of bandits, a stream of fire poured from his hand, bright and hot, for 12 seconds, burning the shocked bandits, the extreme heat starting to melt the metal parts of their armor, the highwayman stood to the side completely still, staring at Jon with pure fear, before speaking, trembling from head to toe.

"Mmma…Mage, please master Mage, please spare me, please, please." The man fell to his knees, dropping his weapon, Jon noted that the guards had dealt with the remaining bandits, and were looking at him, Jon spoke in a determined tone.

"In the name of king Robert of the house Baratheon, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First-Men, lord of the seven kingdoms, protector of the realm, and my father Eddard Stark, lord of Winterfell, lord Paramount of the North, the Warden of the North, I Jon Snow, for the crime of robbery and murder, sentence you to die, do you have any last words?"

"Please lord Mage, don't burn me, don't burn me, don't burn me..." the man was clearly in complete shock, muttering the same things under his breath non-stop. Jon pushed the man onto his hands and knees with his boot, before lifting his blade up and with one determined stroke decapitating the man. Jon noticed the guards looking at him, then he noted the woman holding a babe standing between them, they all looked at him with near worship and gratitude.

 **Due to your use of magic, and skilled blade work you have gained +1 Int, +3 Destruction and +2 One-handed.**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Jaehaeron "Jon" Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell**

 **LVL: 16 (1400/1600xp)**

 **Hp 350/350 +10 +100 = 460/460**

 **Stamina 125/125**

 **Magicka 125/125 +5 = 130/130**

 **Str - 9 + 5= 14**

 **Dex – 10**

 **Vit – 8 +1 = 9**

 **Cha – 2 + 5 = 7**

 **Int – 9**

 **Wis – 4**

 **Luc – 6**

 **Points – 28**

 **Choose to increase:**

 **Hp/Stamina/Magicka by 25**

Jon quickly increased his Magicka again, for he now knew how powerful magic was against groups of enemies, seeing it burn through his enemies was amazing, the po-

'whoa when did I start getting those' he thought to himself, 'note to self, if I get sexually exited by fire, kill myself.'

Jon approached the group of guards, and the women stepped forward, she was a fairly short, young woman, her hair was a brown mess of curls and her brown eyes red with dry tears, her clothes were dirty and damaged in places, but Jon could see they were not the clothes of a smallfolk, she clutched her babe to her chest, a small bundle of cloth with a tuft of blond hair sticking out.

"Thank you, Lord Mage, for saving me and my daughter." She spoke softly with a small tremble in her voice.

"It was no problem my Lady," Jon said, "if I may ask, why were they attacking you?"

"I am the sister of the Jarl of Whiterun, they were probably hoping to get a ransom for my life." The tremble in her voice was gone, replaced with a confidence that didn't befit her small size, "if you would be so kind to escort me and my guards to Helgen I can arrange a suitable reward for your help, Lord Mage"

"I would be happy to travel with you to Helgen, I was on my way back to there anyway." Jon nodded to the woman, "May I ask you your name my Lady."

"Ignali, Lord Mage, Ignali Torvandottir." She said with a kind smile, before turning to her guards, "Men, we have no use for the cart without the horses, get anything valuable from it, we go to Helgen on foot."

She turned back to Jon, "You may take anything the bandits had on them Lord Mage, you bested them after all."

She went back to help her guards, leaving Jon to his looting, he got a few bags of silvers, as well as a pieces of gold, the most interesting thing Jon found was a fur cloak of what Jon thought to be a black bear, in great condition, probably stolen from a lord or rich merchant, its clasps made of silver, when he threw it over his shoulders it came down to his knees, covering his left arm completely but leaving his right arm exposed, it covered the pommel of his sword but it didn't the cover entire the sheath, as a bit stuck out below his knee, it also had a cowl, that when pulled up shrouded his face in shadow.

 **Silver 151**

 **Gold 23**

 **Superior Black Bear Cloak Grade S Armor 10 (E)**

Turning back to Ignali and her guards, Jon noted that her guards were packing a few of the valuables in sacks, Jon joined them grabbing a few heavy looking bags of Jon assumed to be silver plates and goblets from a guard who was struggling to carry them, his 14 Str meant he could easily sling them over his back.

They set of towards Helgen a few minutes later, he and Ignali talked the entire way, she was on her way back from a diplomatic visit to Falkreath hold, she had arranged a trade agreement with Falkreath's Jarl, and had gotten the Silver plates, cutlery and goblets as a gift, she hypothesized that the bandits had gotten word of the valuables they carried and had chosen to rob then and take her and her daughter as hostages.

"How come I hadn't heard of Skyrim before I came here?" he asked her after a while.

"It is because we are very isolated," she answered, "We have mountains on three sides of the province, and the lake of ghosts on the last, there are only 3 ways through the mountains, and none are very well traveled, the Ironborn occasionally sail up the ghost river into the lake to raid us but other than that, not many venture past the mountains."

"Why don't the people of Skyrim go beyond the mountains?" he had never seen any of the Nords of Skyrim in Winterfell, and the seat of house Stark was a place that many of the lords of the North often visited.

"There is a very long history lesson to explain that question, but I suppose we have the time." She said, before she started to speak in a tone that Jon had most often heard when Measter Luwin spoke about something of history.

"When the world was young, before Akavir to the west sunk into the sunset sea, before Sothoryos was a jungle wasteland, before the Ghiscari ruled slavers bay, before the Great Empire of the Dawn, the first Nords were born, in a peninsula far to the east, surrounded by volcanoes we awoke, for hundreds of years we lived in peace, then came the dragons, they enslaved us, and ruled over us."

"Ruled over you?" he asked, "I thought dragons were just animals, big, flying, fire breathing animals, but animals still."

"Nobody is sure how the dragons ruled over us, this is more than 13 thousand years ago after all, now no interruptions, please." He nodded and remained silent, allowing her to continue.

"The dragons ruled for a thousand years, before the cold came, the volcanoes froze, and the dragons drove us west over the arm of Dorne and into Westeros, we fought a long and terrible war against the children of the forest, until we rebelled against the dragons, hundreds of thousands died, but the three tongues banished the leader of the dragons, Alduin into time, right up there."

She pointed at a large mountain in the distance, by far the largest Jon had ever seen, he couldn't even spot its peak, as it was hidden in the clouds.

"The throat of the World, the largest mountain in the known world, the rest of the dragons hid or died and with them gone we adopted the old religion of our ancestors the eight divines, and we made peace with the children, and after a time we did what all man do, we went to war with one another, this lasted for thousands of years, great Kingdoms rose and fell, until Tiber Septim was born."

"He spent his youth in Skyrim, fighting the Witch-men of Markarth, until he decided to make the pilgrimage up to high-Hrothgar, where he met the grey-beards, and when they spoke to him, the skies shook, he was named Talos, Ysmir, Stormcrown, the Dragon of the North, heir to the Seat of Sundered Kings, they told him he would conquer and forge a great empire, he first united the Jarls of Skyrim, and became its first Great Jarl."

"He went on to conquer the North, now I know you are thinking, what about the great houses of the North," she said before he could ask his question, "most of them were yet to be founded, none of the houses of Westeros were around, when the North was under his control he moved south, and, within 25 years he had conquered a massive empire.

"The Empire he had made would last for a thousand years, as would his name, for upon his death he ascended, and the Eight became the Nine, but the peace of the empire was not to last, it became corrupted and internal wars had it weakened, but there were three great events that truly destroyed it."

"First was the Oblivion crisis, nobody is really sure what happened, but all we know is that the Imperial capital was nearly destroyed, a large amount of nobles died, and the Septim line extinct, second was the return of Alduin and his dragons, which terrorized the Empire before the Dragonborn killed Alduin in Sovngarde, lastly was the long night, that was what truly ended the empire, we Nords are all that remains of the Septim Empire, and after the long night we came to our homeland, Skyrim, we have fought in a few conflicts after that, first against the Starks, but no army has ever breached the mountains, we joined them when the Andals invaded, because we would be left in peace to worship the Nine, since then however, no Jarl has had any interest in what happens outside Skyrim."

Jon was shocked to hear this story, but when he thought about it, it could have happened, Measter Luwin had not taught the stark children much of history before Bran the Builder, but he still wanted to know why they hadn't killed him for using magic, so Jon asked her. The answer he got was very interesting.

"Magic was common in Skyrim, Lord Mage," She answered, "But then the Doom happened, not long after the college of Winterhold crumbled and fell into the lake of ghosts, taking with it nearly all of the magic tomes and scrolls in Skyrim, after that magic became progressively more and more rare."

"So, are there still other mages around Skyrim," Jon asked, extremely curious about the state of magic in Skyrim, if there was another mage he would be able to learn much from him or her.

"A few, Lord mage, most Jarls keep a mage in their court, as an advisor, in Whiterun we have Farengar, a fairly young mage, just a few years older than you, I expect, Lord Mage, he doesn't have a lot of raw power, but his knowledge of enchanting is unmatched." She answered his question with a happy smile on her face, seemingly completely recovered from the shock of the bandit attack.

"There are also some traveling mages, who travel and explore to recover as many spellbooks and magic lore as possible, then, "She paused for a moment," Lord Mage, there are the darker magic users, the hagravens, who use dark magic and rituals that turn them into winged beasts, and the necromancers, that hide in barrows and caves, building their undead armies, toying with the souls of the dead." Her expression changed to dark scowl as she spoke of the Necromancers. She spoke once again this time in a far darker tone.

"The most dangerous are the Dragon-priests, mummified creatures of black magic that control the Draugr, they used to be the leaders of the ancient dragon cult that worship Alduin, each of them has a mask of power, that increases their already powerful magic massively, they are by far the strongest magic users in Westeros, if not the entire world, luckily for all of us, Lord Mage, they are rarely seen but then again most who see them don't live to tell the tale."

She was silent for a little while, before speaking again far more cheerful.

"You should not worry about using your magic in Skyrim, Lord Mage, it is not strange or forbidden here, the most skilled and powerful mages are well respected, and many look to them for advice and help, though most Nords using consider using Illusion and Conjuration in a fight cheating." She smiled at Jon, before continuing. "If I may be so bold to ask, Lord Mage, how many spells do you know?"

"I only know the one spell, unfortunately." Jon said disappointed, he had yet to find another spell, something he was a bit disappointed by.

"That is still more than most that have the gift of magic, Lord Mage" She didn't look disappointed, but happy for some reason. "I believe that my father had a few of spell books stored in Helgen, I think they would be the perfect reward for you, Lord Mage, when we get to Helgen you may take the books."

Jon was surprised, from what he understood spellbooks were rare and extremely valuable, to be able to choose one, would be a great reward, far better than any amount of coin, to receive multiple, it would be an incredible treasure, not to mention to power boost having more spells in is arsenal would give.

"That would be an incredible reward," Jon said, slightly ashamed that his voice broke when he spoke.

"It is no trouble, Lord Mage, the books are wasted being stored there, we already have copies at Dragonreach, they would be better in the hands of a man like you, Lord Mage."

"May I ask why you know so much about magic my Lady?"

"I have always had an interest in magic, when I was younger I always tried to read the spellbooks in our old mages library, but I just don't have the gift, now I like to help Farengar write more copies, it is as close to actually magic as I can get."

They talked about many other things as well, like the gods that Skyrim followed the nine divines, the wildlife of Skyrim, and the most famous Jarls and Thanes that ruled the land.

…..

The sun had barely set when they got to Helgen, Ignali led them into the main hall, a fairly large stone building, nowhere near as big as the one in Winterfell but still big enough to hold a fairly large feast, she talked with the thane of Helgen for a little, Jon and the guards put the valuables in a side room, when he got back into the main hall Ignali had set 4 books in a stack on a table.

"Here is your reward, Lord Mage." She said. "3 are destruction spells, while the other is a conjuration spell." She gestured to the book on the right side. Jon walked up and opened the top book. It looked close to his flames spellbook, its cover had the same image, only in blue instead of red.

 **Would you like to learn the spell: Ice-spike (150 damage to health and stamina, for 50 Magicka in a projectile)**

 **Yes/No**

Tapping no Jon closed the book and looked over to Ignali, who had just handed her babe to a woman Jon guessed to be a nurse, Jon carefully put the books into his pack, putting them into his inventory as soon as they were out of sight, when he had stored all of his books he went to thank Ignali.

"Thank you for the spellbook, my Lady, if there ever is anything you need, all you have to do is ask."

"There is no need for your thanks, Lord Mage, but I appreciate the offer, I feel that we will meet again," she sent him a smile, as they walked to the door of the hall. "until that day, I wish you the best of luck on your adventures, Lord Mage."

They had exited the hall, so Jon gave her a small bow, "And I you my Lady."

 **You have completed a quest!**

 **Defeat the ambush!**

 **Help the caravan return to Helgen!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Spellbook: ice-spike**

 **Spellbook: ?**

 **Spellbook: ?**

 **Spellbook: ?**

Ignali went back into the hall, leaving Jon to himself, he decided to head to the inn and get himself a meal.

After a few minutes he entered the inn, and got himself a meal of potatoes, leek soup and what the innkeeper told him were horker strips, he fed a few of them to Miracle, finding that he was still to awake to sleep Jon, went up to his room, so he could take his violin from his inventory without anybody asking questions, then he went for a stroll through Helgen.

The town was alive even after the sun had set, sounds coming from nearly everywhere, coming past the markets, where merchants were still pawning of their wares, it seemed the merchants selling alcohol and the entertainers were having the most success at the moment, as by far the most people were crowded around their stands.

Setting himself on a barrel, Miracle taking a nap at his feet, Jon drank a bottle of mead, for courage, he told himself, he couldn't understand why he was so nervous about playing in public, he could take on a large group of bandits without breaking a sweat but playing music in public was making him nervous.

Wanting to just get on with it Jon started playing, after a few moments he lost himself in the music, not noticing himself beginning to sing.

 _ **(AN: Please go to YouTube and listen to Durins Song by Calamari De Profundis, it is one of my personal favorites.)**_

When he stopped, Jon was surprised when he heard a loud applause, looking up he was surprised that a large crowd had gathered, all were clapping, asking for more, Jon noticed that people had started throwing coins his way, Miracle was having fun playing with the rolling pieces of silver by his feet.

Jon played a few more songs, all earned him large amounts of applause, and many more silvers thrown his way, when most of the crowd had dispersed, Jon collected the money he was surprised at how much there was, he had gotten over a hundred silvers. _Maybe I should consider a career as a bard or minstrel_ , he thought to himself, _it seems to pay well enough_.

 **Silver 112**

"So you're the one who killed the mutilator?" A woman's voice sounded over his shoulder, turning around, Jon saw the black-haired woman that Igor had yelled at to mind the stall a few days ago, Heather he vaguely recalled.

Standing up, Jon took a good look at the woman, she looked to be about his age, maybe a year or so older, her raven black hair was in a single thick braid hanging over her right shoulder, a few locks framing her bright green eyes, she wore a simple iron coat of plates dyed forest green, she had shining steel shoulder pads and pieces of spiked steel protected her arms form her wrists to just past her elbows, on her hands she wore simple brown leather gloves with steel studs on her knuckles.

She wore what Jon could only describe as a steel plate skirt, made of inter locking but uneven plates of steel, it just reached past her knees, she also wore boots similar to his own, black and with sowed in steel plates, another pair of spiked steel plates reached from the top of her boots to just past her knees, the two handed axe she had strapped to her back completed the look of a warrior woman.

She smirked at Jon, in a way which he was sure would have him flushed red if not for his new ring of charisma, she spoke again.

"I have heard of your exploits, Jon Snow, slayer of Morris the Mutilator." Her expression spoke of amusement, before shifting into a serious look. "My name is Heather and I need your help retrieving something.

…...

 **Stat screen:**

 **Jaehaeron "Jon" Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell**

 **LVL: 16 (1400/1600xp)**

 **Hp 350/350 +10 +100 = 460/460**

 **Stamina 125/125**

 **Magicka 150/150 +5 = 155/155**

 **Str - 9 + 5= 14**

 **Dex – 10**

 **Vit – 8 +1 = 9**

 **Cha – 2 + 5 = 7**

 **Int – 9**

 **Wis – 4**

 **Luc – 6**

 **Points – 28**

 **Passive Perks:**

 **Standing Stone: Warrior: +100 hp, + 5 Str**

 **Gamers mind. (mind control and other illusion magic don't effect you)**

 **Gamers body (don't feel pain exhaustion, sickness, cold or heat.)**

 **Wolfblood. (+30 rep with wolves and +15 rep Northman, 50% cold resist, Weak claimant to the lordship North.)**

 **Dragonsblood. (+50 rep with Dragons, immune to burning effect +50% damage to fire magic, and if known strong claimant to the lordship of the Iron throne, Kingslanding, Dragonstone and Valyria)**

 **Blood of the firstmen. (-5 rep with Andals, +5 magicka)**

 **Mortal Strike. (When hitting a enemy weak to mortal strike (humans, animals or specified) in a weak spot deal 10x you regular damage.)**

 **Powerups:**

 **-speed-burst: once per day, double the speed of all your movement for 10 seconds.**

 **Active Perk:**

 **-sideswipe: when using a one-handed weapon, swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina**

 **Skills:**

 **Light armor skill 24**

 **Heavy armor skill 20**

 **One-handed skill 29**

 **Two-handed skill 20**

 **Block skill 24**

 **Marksmanship skill 15**

 **Smithing skill 22**

 **Lock-picking skill 10**

 **Sneak skill 11**

 **Pickpocket skill 10**

 **Speechcraft skill 11**

 **Alchemy skill 13**

 **Destruction skill 23**

 **Alteration skill 5**

 **Illusion skill 5**

 **Restoration skill 5**

 **Conjuration skill 5**

 **Enchanting skill 10**

 **Examine skill max**

 **Observe skill max**

 **Instrumental Music skill max**

 **Active perks:**

 **-sideswipe: when using a one-handed weapon, swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina**

 **Spellbook:**

 **Flames (Damage 20 per second, 10 Magicka per second)**

 **Inventory:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Skyforged-steel bastard sword Grade S Damage: 35 (E)**

 **Steel arming sword Grade B damage: 19 x4**

 **Steel longsword Grade B damage: 23 x2**

 **Wooden arrows 12**

 **Wooden hunting bow Grade C damage 35**

 **Apparel:**

 **Superior Black Bear Cloak Grade S Armor 10 (E)**

 **Ring of presence: increase Cha by +5. (E)**

 **Gold necklace 2**

 **Silver ruby necklace 1**

 **Gold emerald ring 1**

 **Iron half-helm Grade C armor: 12**

 **Ironwood shield: sturdy shield made out of ironwood, this makes it the sturdiest wooden shield, beaten only by the metal shields used by some knights. (E)**

 **Gold necklace of vitality Grade B +1vit +10hp (E)**

 **leather boots grade C armor:3**

 **Steel armor leather boots with shin guards grade B armor** **15 (E)**

 **Stark sigil amulet. (E)**

 **Steel plated leggings Grade B armor 15 (E)**

 **wool pants grade C (E)**

 **fur coat over woolshirt grade C (E)**

 **Old Leather chest piece Grade D armor: 1**

 **Mail under superior blacksteel chest with steel shoulder pads grade A armor 51 (E)**

 **Orichalcum Gauntlet Grade A Armor: 25 (E) R**

 **Studded leather fingerless gloves grade B armor 9 (E) L**

 **Potions:**

 **Potion of greater smithing**

 **Greater healing potion Heals 200 Hp. x 2**

 **Ingredients:**

 **Firesalts**

 **Bone-dust 6**

 **Food:**

 **Books:**

 **Strange note**

 **Herbane's bestiary: Sabercats.**

 **Aedra an Deadra.**

 **Lost legends.**

 **On Oblivion.**

 **Book of Skill**

 **Manimarco the King of Worms**

 **Spellbook: ice-spike**

 **Spellbook:?**

 **Spellbook:?**

 **Spellbook:?**

 **Spellbook: flames**

 **Keys:**

 **Mutilators key**

 **key to Jon Snows room**

 **key to the Winterfell kitchens -stolen-**

 **Miscellaneous:**

 **Violin**

 **Enchanted whetstone**

 **+5 skill booster**

 **Gold 143**

 **silver 4797**

 **Band of ice and fire E**

…..

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it, follow, favorite, review all of that stuff, see you later guys,**

 **Tombstone signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys sorry for the late upload, been really busy these last few weeks and didn_** ** _'_** ** _t much feel like writing, but here is chapter 8,_**

 ** _Enjoy,_**

…..

 _"_ _I have heard of your exploits, Jon Snow, slayer of Morris the Mutilator, mage and apparently a great bard_ _"_ _Her expression spoke of amusement, before shifting into a serious look._ _"_ _My name is Heather and I need your help retrieving something of mine that was stolen._ _"_

"I don't have any coin to offer, but the bandits will have a lot of silver, and we have a much better chance of taking it if we work together."

 **You have received a quest!**

 **Help Heather recover what was stolen from her!**

 **Rewards:**

 **500xp**

 **Various valuables stolen by the bandits.**

 **?**

 **Punishment for failure or declining**

 **A lonely and depressing existence**

 **Accept/Decline**

"Why do you need my help," he asked. "There must be others who could help you?"

She looked quite sad at his words, "They think I am suicidal going after a so many bandits, but with the help of a mage such as yourself, I am sure we can do it."

Her confidence returned to her, she spoke before Jon could respond to her. "If we ambush them at nightfall when most are out stealing, we could easily beat them."

"So, will you join me, Jon Snow, or am I on my own."

"I will join you for this Heather," he would not let anyone fight bandits on their own, his sense of honor forbade it, the chance for more loot was just a plus. "But I must know more about the bandits we will attack."

She smiled at him, noticeably relieved at his acceptance, before nodding. "It would be better we talk somewhere quiet, the Inn has private drinking rooms, I will pay for our drinks tonight, while we talk."

They spent the night discussing their plan, they decided to attack the next night when most of the bandits would be out preparing for robberies, leaving the ruined fort they inhabited nearly abandoned, when they had dispatched the guards outside, they would clear the fort and leave before the other bandits returned, with as much loot as they could carry and Heathers stolen item, when he asked what was so important that she would even try to take on a bandit leader.

"A horn, the last thing I have of my family," She looked wistful, "My father gave it to me before he died, it's one of the few things of his I have.'

Jon nodded accepting her explanation, before asking. "So how did you end up with Igor?"

"My mother died birthing me, when my father died out hunting, my brother took care of me for a while, but when he couldn't anymore he left me in the woods, Igor found me and took me in, I was about seven at the time, I have been with him ever since."

"So, I guess he thought you to fight as well then?"

"Aye, there is nobody in Skyrim half as good with an axe as I am, not bad with a bow either, but I have always found it so impersonal."

"Perhaps we should spar when we get back?"

"Now that sounds like fun, you use a hand and a half, I see?"

"Aye, I never fought against a battle axe before, should be interesting."

Before long both were caught up in a match of boasting and drinking that lasted the well into the night.

…..

When Jon woke the next morning, still in his armor, hanging over a wooden chair, a piece of dry bread stuck in his mouth, and his Sabercat laying on his back, he was understandably confused, regaining his senses, he spit the out the bread, and stood up from the awkward position on the chair, displacing his still sleeping Sabercat on the ground, standing and stretching, pleased that despite the fact that he probably drank more than ever before, he didn't have an incredible headache, he proceeded to look around the room.

The curtains were wide open, and the sun was pouring through, directly onto the chair he was just in, he deduced it was the reason he woke up, the rest of the room was in a shape, the other chair was overturned, and the rugs were a mess but there looked to be no permanent damage, good no need to spend extra silver, moving his eyes to the bed he noted the black haired woman draped over the foot end of the bed, snoring softly, head resting on a pillow placed on the floor.

Jon took the chance to get a look at her, he didn't get a chance to do so in the dim torchlight last night, her elfish face was beautiful, he noted, pale skin bathed in sunlight, raven black hair shining, her plain steel shoulder pads glinting, her coat of plates a vibrant green, he could just see the wooden shaft of her double-bladed axe sticking out of the furs.

Tearing his eyes away for her with a blush, Jon went to Heather, and shook her to wake her up, when the woman just slept on, Jon shook harder, again she didn't wake, but stopped snoring, he again tried to shake her awake, and she just slept on, starting to snore again in a way Jon found incredibly cute, deciding that enough was enough Jon grabbed the side of the bed, and heaved it up, sending Heather sprawling across the floor.

"Ugh, five more minutes."

"Sorry, but its time to get up." He said to the woman who was trying to crawl under the furs again, he pulled the furs away from her, earning him a whine. "If we don't leave soon, we won't get to Neugrad in time."

Heather sat up slowly looked around noticing the state of the room, before looking at him and asking.

"Did we…?"

"No, I woke up in the chair." He gestured to the chair in which he had slept.

Heather stood up and yawned, and he heard her mutter something that sounded a lot like 'shame that' which brought another blush, finding his sword on top of the chamber pot, unused thankfully, he strapped it to his belt again and turned back to Heather.

"Want to get some breakfast?"

"Only if you pay, Ser Snow." She spoke, clearly still groggy.

'Ser Snow, that's a new one,' he thought, 'wonder why she calls me that.'

"Ser Snow?"

"You're the bastard of a Lord Paramount, seemed fitting."

'So, I have told her that', he thought, 'what else have I told her.' They fixed up the room with no need for words, before going down into the Inn and eating a breakfast of fresh fish and buttered bread, speaking again of their plan of attack, when they finished Heather headed to her tent to grab some extra gear for their attack, they would meet up at the west gate in an hour.

Jon gathered his supplies, three days' worth of food, and his bow and arrows. Before going to the smiths, he wanted to get rid of some of his extra gear, he traded his arming and longswords and his leather boots for 150 silvers, three castle forged steel daggers, and another 10 arrows with steel tips, one of his new daggers he strapped to the small of his back, another was in his left boot, and the last was in a new sheath strapped on his left forearm.

He arrived at the gate at least half an hour early, having already picked up his horse, so he decided to settle on a barrel with a book, a spell-book to be exact, one of the destruction spell-books this one with a red symbol, like his flames book, as he opened it he got a popup.

 **Would you like to learn the spell: Fireball (explosive ball of fire, 200 damage, costs 60 Magicka)**

 **Yes/no**

Pressing yes Jon was once again assaulted by the glowing book, the knowledge being added to his mind was far more complex than that of the flames spell, he checked his spells and was pleased to note that his Dragonsblood had buffed the spells damage up to 400 he continued to the next book this one he recognized it as the ice-spike book.

 **Would you like to learn the spell: Ice-spike (150 damage to health and stamina, for 50 Magicka in a projectile)**

 **Yes/No**

Pressing yes again, the knowledge was less complex than the fireball spell, but it was still more complex than the flames spell, deciding he still had time for one more book Jon chose the conjuration one, opening it he got another popup.

 **Would you like to learn the spell: Summon fire wraith (Summon a fire wraith, it has 100 hp, takes 100 Magicka to cast and cost 50 of your max Magicka to maintain.)**

 **Yes/No**

He quickly pressed yes, very interested in the prospect of summoning such a creature, it would be very powerful in a battle, when he closed the book Jon saw Heather approaching the reigns of a brown horse in her hand, while she moved towards him Jon mounted.

"Shall we go, it will take most of the day to get to Neugrad, we attack at night so we will need to hurry if we want some rest before then."

"Yes, we will have to ride hard, we will want to at least sleep for a few hours before the attack."

They rode out the gate next to each other, riding at a fast pace through the trees, the sun bearing down on them past the vibrant green leaves, they rode up higher and higher nearing the old fort, as they crested a hill the fort came into view, it was rundown made of cracked stone with broken towers, half rotten wooden bridges and lookouts, and a tall stone Keep, a heavy log gate blocked the entrance between two ruined towers, from where they were Jon could just make out the guards near the gate. Heather had told him there would be about one-hundred bandits in the fort during the day, she expected that at sundown seventy to eighty would leave to steal and rob, they would return the next day around noon.

They set up a fireless camp on that hill, resting their tired bodies, softly discussing the plan of attack, when Jon suddenly got a popup.

 **Due to your recent conversation making you have increased your Cha by +3**

It was sudden, but Jon felt it deserved, he had probably spoken more these past few days than he had in most months. They spoke for a few more minutes before they decided to get some rest, Jon got first rest, Heather would wake him a few hours later, so that she could get some rest as well.

…..

After a few hours of rest, the sun started to set, so when Jon and Heather saw a group of men leave the fort, they grabbed their bows, and descended the hill, they waited another half an hour before they observed the guards left behind, only 2 stood by the gate, and another 2 were on a ruined tower, the rest were probably inside, judging from the loud laughing and music coming from the inside of the fort.

They both took out their bows, nocking their arrows they took aim at the guards on top of the tower, the bodies dropped to the ground dead, Jon and Heather gave each other a satisfied nod, before killing the guards at the gate with another two arrows.

 **You have leveled up!**

 **LVL: 17 (0/1700xp)**

 **Hp 350/350 +10 +100 = 460/460**

 **Stamina 125/125**

 **Magicka 150/150 +5 = 155/155**

 **Str - 9 + 5= 14**

 **Dex** **–** **10**

 **Vit** **–** **8 +1 = 9**

 **Cha** **–** **5 + 5 = 10**

 **Int** **–** **9**

 **Wis** **–** **4**

 **Luc** **–** **6**

 **Points** **–** **29**

 **Choose to increase:**

 **Hp/Stamina/Magicka by 25**

Jon leveled up his health quickly, so they could continue into the fort, they first hid the corpses of the gate guards in the forest, Jon looted two bags of silver from their belts.

 **36 Silver.**

When they got inside the fort they were happy to note that no one had noticed the guards they killed, looking into the Keep of the fort, through a small gap in the stones, they saw that there were only a dozen bandits inside, and all were quite drunk at this point, Jon thought of a plan and had a short whispered conversation with Heather.

They proceeded to close the gate, barring it, they then went to the door of the hall, Jon had his sword drawn and Heather held her axe in both hands, Jon kicked the door open, and launched an ice-spike into the chest of a surprised bandit, before decapitating another bandit close to him, he parried a strike from an axe before spraying two of the bandits with his flames spell, setting them on fire, they quickly fell to the ground screaming.

Jon found himself forced back by a shield bash, but he managed to counter by firing another ice spike into the highwayman's exposed belly, before slashing the man's throat. Hearing a sound behind him he turned just in time to see Miracle jump onto a bandit and then proceeding to rip open the throat of the bandit, the Sabercat was the size of a large dog and even stronger, the bandit didn't stand a chance as Miracle trashed her head, snapping the bandits neck.

Next Jon saw Heather fighting a group of 6 bandits, her skills with her axe were great, she was keeping them occupied, and none of them could land a hit on her, but she was too far outnumbered to beat them, Jon got an idea, first he checked his Magicka.

 **Magicka 63/155**

'Just enough,' he thought, focusing on his spell, the fire in his hand was far brighter than before, it formed a swirling ball that gave off an intense heat, before Jon thrust it forward, in a bright flash the ball launched and grew bigger, to the size of his fist, before it hit the bandits.

 **BRRRRUUUHHHOOOOM!**

 **Fireball: 400 fire Damage!**

The explosion was by far the loudest sound Jon had ever heard, it shook the building so hard that he was worried it would collapse, the conflagration burnt bright engulfing the bandits and the stone behind the bandits begun to glow red, before it stopped 4 of the bandits were turned to smears of ash and burnt bone, while one had his back burned beyond recognition and fell to the floor screaming, one survived unharmed, as he was closest to Heather, but was quickly killed by her axe, before she put the one on the ground out of his misery.

"What in Oblivion was that Jon!" She nearly screamed at him, her face was amazed.

"That my raven-haired companion, was a fireball spell." He said amusedly.

"Gods, I wish I was a mage, you could have collapsed the fort though."

"Aye, I am out for a little while anyway."

"We should go up, their loot will be on the top floors."

He nodded, and they went up the stairs the Keep was tall with thick walls, it only had three floors, from what Jon guessed the bottom floor was used for feasts and the likes, while the second floor was the former lord's office, which they searched only to find nothing but an empty desk, and the top floor, well the top floor was bolted shut with more locks than Jon ever saw on one door.

"Well, this makes getting in more difficult."

Heather answered his obvious statement with a look of annoyance and spoke with incredible amount of sarcasm.

"We could always knock and hope that somebody opens up."

Jon knocked on the door.

"Sir, the handler and his donkeys have arrived, they said that they brought extra oil this time."

Heather fought hard to stop herself from bursting out laughing at his joking but failed eventually, before they started to try and open the door, they fumbled with the locks and couldn't open them they tried to bash the door open, but it was too heavy.

"Jon, do you think you could just blast it open with a fireball?"

"I could but it might collapse the Keep."

"We may have to take that risk."

"Okay, but be prepared to run."

Jon once again focused on his fireball spell, his Magicka having recovered after the fight, and launched another fireball at the door.

 **BRRRRUUUHHHOOOOM! CRRRACCCK!**

The door was blasted open, and the Keep shook, but it didn't collapse, entering the room they found a large feathered bed, and far more importantly two chests filled with silver, jewelry and other valuables, on top of a chest of silver was a ram horn, inlaid with gold and a black sigil of some kind burned into it, he quickly pointed it out to Heather who grabbed it and inspected it, before strapping it to her belt.

Jon went about the room collecting silver and putting it in his bag, he noticed Heather look at him in amazement as no matter how much silver he stuffed in his bag it didn't fill, this was of course because Jon put it in his inventory as soon as it was out of sight. He finished the first chest before Heather spoke.

 **Silver 2487**

 **Gold 147**

 **Gold necklace 3**

 **Silver emerald necklace 2**

 **Silver bracelet 6**

"Where does it all go?"

His answer of huh didn't seem to satisfy her, so she asked again.

"How do you fit all that silver in there?"

"Magic of course." He answered cheekily, she gave him a blank look, before she sighed.

"Yes, magic why do I even bother to ask."

He proceeded to the next chest, and found it similarly filled with silver less coins but far more jewelry, a few pieces stood out, a silver bracelet with three softly glowing rubies, and a simple small Amulet made of what Jon thought was green glass, the glass was not clear and actually very robust as Jon found out when it slipped from his fingers, and landed without a scratch, he examined both.

 **Bracelet of blade-storm: grants the wearer +10 one-handed and two handed skill and increases Dex by 5.**

 **Aldmeri glass Amulet: an artifact from the ancient Aldmeri dominion, very valuable and rarely seen.**

Putting the bracelet on he put the remaining silver and jewelry into his inventory, about a thousand silver and a few necklaces and bracelets, then he noticed a small book laying under a chair, he picked it up, opened it and began to read, large parts of it were unreadable, its ink smudged.

 ** _En*** 1_**

 ** _***** B**s is piss*d, b** the **ss th***s it is, so n*w I_** ** _'_** ** _m st**k her* w***ing **r that ***ody me***a*t to mo**, so I c*n *ake the **rt b*ck to the **ss. And *ow I_** ** _'_** ** _ve **en or***ed to k**p a jou**al, I blo*** ha*e wri***g._**

 ** _En**y 2_**

 ** _We_** ** _'_** ** _v* *een st*** in this **ace for nea**y a m*nth now a*d the m**ch**t s**ll isn_** ** _'_** ** _t *ere, **ople a*e sta**ing to **mpla*n a**ut t*e la*k of a*tion._**

 ** _En*** *_**

 ** _**e of my **n, Morris **naged to get me seve**l barrels o* oil a*d manure, my **an is to col***se the p*ss behind the **rt so t**y can_** ** _'_** ** _t run, wi** ma*e it a **t eas*er to k*** th*m, ive stor*d ** in the pr*son with the prisoners we **ok last *eek._**

 ** _E***y 4_**

 ** _My men are getting im**tient, I ha** ** stop t**m from r**ding, troops from He**en could ro*t us out of **e fort ** any m***nt._**

 ** _Entry 5_**

 ** _**or_** ** _'_** ** _s bones, Mo*ris and a b***h of his *en des*rted, took h**f of th* si*ver and ne**ly all o* *he g**d with t**m, I would g* after him, but * really *on_** ** _'_** ** _t wa** to risk pi****g of the ***s by **ssing up the mi***on._**

At this point the journal cleared up and became more readable.

 ** _Entry 6_**

 ** _M**ris is starting to m*ke trouble with Helgen, idiot, doesn_** ** _'_** ** _t he realize the i*portance of remaining undiscovered, if he continues on like this I may ha*e to silence him._**

 ** _Entry 7_**

 ** _Had to put in * new grate beneath the east wall today, bloody s***vers broke throught the last one, and I don_** ** _'_** ** _t want to l**ve that hole open, it leads right out of the bloody fort, I h**e those bloody rats and their blo*dy digging._**

 ** _Entry 8_**

 ** _So*e man from outsi*e Skyrim ki*led Morris, Ha, the mutilator ki**ed by some green boy, my spies say he even took one of M*rris_** ** _'_** ** _s Sabers as * pet._**

Putting the journal away, Jon stood and saw Heather sitting by the fireplace poking the hot coals with a iron-poker, moving over to her Jon sat next to her, they sat in silence for a while, before Heather spoke.

"I must say, you are one hell of a fighter Jon."

"You are very good as well Heather."

"Thank you," she said, "I mean not just for saying that, but also for helping me, I don't think I would have won that fight."

"Its no problem, would have done it even without the promise of silver." He said, bringing a smile to her face.

"So, could I, just you know, take some of that." She said as they both laughed, before Jon took out the glass amulet, twisting it around in his fingers, before he gave it to Heather, who looked at him in surprise, not really wanting or expecting any of the loot.

"It's yours, I have no use for it and it would look good on you."

She took the Amulet with a blush and put in on, its color matched her eyes perfectly, he noted, she smiled at him, and they both looked into each other's' eyes, before…

 **"** **WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN THERE!** **"**

…..

 **Stat screen:**

 **Jaehaeron** **"** **Jon** **"** **Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell**

 **LVL: 17 (1200/1700xp)**

 **Hp 375/375 +10 +100 = 485/485**

 **Stamina 125/125**

 **Magicka 150/150 +5 = 155/155**

 **Str - 9 + 5= 14**

 **Dex** **–** **10 + 5 =15**

 **Vit** **–** **8 +1 = 9**

 **Cha** **–** **5 + 5 = 10**

 **Int** **–** **9**

 **Wis** **–** **4**

 **Luc** **–** **6**

 **Points** **–** **28**

 **Passive Perks:**

 **Standing Stone: Warrior: +100 hp, + 5 Str**

 **Gamers mind. (mind control and other illusion magic don** **'** **t effect you)**

 **Gamers body (don** **'** **t feel pain exhaustion, sickness, cold or heat.)**

 **Wolfblood. (+30 rep with wolves and +15 rep Northman, 50% cold resist, Weak claimant to the lordship North.)**

 **Dragonsblood. (+50 rep with Dragons, immune to burning effect +50% damage to fire magic, and if known strong claimant to the lordship of the Iron throne, Kingslanding, Dragonstone and Valyria)**

 **Blood of the firstmen. (-5 rep with Andals, +5 magicka)**

 **Mortal Strike! (When hitting an enemy weak to mortal strike (humans, animals or specified) in a weak spot deal an incredible amount of damage.)**

 **Powerups:**

 **-speed-burst: once per day, double the speed of all your movement for 10 seconds.**

 **Active Perk:**

 **-sideswipe: when using a one-handed weapon, swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina**

 **Skills:**

 **Light armor skill 24**

 **Heavy armor skill 20**

 **One-handed skill 29 + 10 = 39**

 **Two-handed skill 20**

 **Block skill 24**

 **Marksmanship skill 15**

 **Smithing skill 22**

 **Lock-picking skill 10**

 **Sneak skill 11**

 **Pickpocket skill 10**

 **Speechcraft skill 11**

 **Alchemy skill 13**

 **Destruction skill 23**

 **Alteration skill 5**

 **Illusion skill 5**

 **Restoration skill 5**

 **Conjuration skill 5**

 **Enchanting skill 10**

 **Examine skill max**

 **Observe skill max**

 **Instrumental Music skill max**

 **Active perks:**

 **-sideswipe: when using a one-handed weapon, swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina**

 **Spellbook:**

 **Destruction:**

 **Fireball (explosive ball of fire, 400 damage, costs 60 Magicka)**

 **Flames (Damage 20 per second, 10 Magicka per second)**

 **Ice-spike (150 damage for 50 Magicka in a projectile)**

 **Conjuration:**

 **Summon** **fire wraith (Summon a fire wraith, it has 100 hp, takes 100 Magicka to cast and cost 50 of your max Magicka to maintain, it explodes when it dies, for 500 fire damage in a large radius.)**

 **Inventory:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Skyforged-steel bastard sword Grade S Damage: 35 (E)**

 **Wooden arrows 12**

 **Steel tipped arrows 10**

 **Wooden hunting bow Grade C damage 35**

 **Apparel:**

 **Bracelet of blade-storm: grants the wearer +10 one-handed skill and increases Dex by 5. (E)**

 **Superior Black Bear Cloak Grade S Armor 10 (E)**

 **Ring of presence: increase Cha by +5. (E)**

 **Gold necklace 7**

 **Silver ruby necklace 1**

 **Silver emerald necklace 3**

 **Silver bracelet 11**

 **Gold emerald ring 1**

 **Iron half-helm Grade C armor: 12**

 **Ironwood shield: sturdy shield made out of ironwood, this makes it the sturdiest wooden shield, beaten only by the metal shields used by some knights. (E)**

 **Gold necklace of vitality Grade B +1vit +10hp (E)**

 **Steel armor leather boots with shin guards grade B armor** **15 (E)**

 **Stark sigil amulet. (E)**

 **Steel plated leggings Grade B armor 15 (E)**

 **wool pants grade C (E)**

 **fur coat over woolshirt grade C (E)**

 **Old Leather chest piece Grade D armor: 1**

 **Mail under superior blacksteel chest with steel shoulder pads grade A armor 51 (E)**

 **Orichalcum Gauntlet Grade A Armor: 25** **(E) R**

 **Studded leather fingerless gloves grade B armor 9 (E) L**

 **Potions:**

 **Potion of greater smithing**

 **Greater healing potion Heals 200 Hp. x 2**

 **Ingredients:**

 **Firesalts**

 **Bone-dust 6**

 **Food:**

 **Books:**

 **Strange note**

 **Herbane** **'** **s bestiary: Sabercats.**

 **Aedra an Deadra.**

 **Lost legends.**

 **On Oblivion.**

 **Book of Skill**

 **Manimarco the King of Worms**

 **Spellbook: flames**

 **Keys:**

 **Mutilators key**

 **key to Jon Snows room**

 **key to the Winterfell kitchens -stolen-**

 **Miscellaneous:**

 **Violin**

 **Enchanted whetstone**

 **+5 skill booster**

 **Gold 290**

 **silver 8366**

 **Band of ice and fire E**

…..

There you go, follow favorite and review, see you later,

Tombstone singing off


	9. Chapter 9

So its been a while, now I could site a number of excuses, but I don't think any of you will really care, its just that I didn't really like writing this chapter, and got a bit demotivated, but anyway here is the next chapter,

Enjoy

…..

They jumped apart quickly at the sound of the shout, rushing up to the wall nearly colliding against each other when thy both tried to pass through the door at the same time. They looked out over battlements at the eighty-odd bandits standing outside the fort, a tall woman wielding a long sword stood at their head, she looked up at Jon and Heather, before turning to her men.

"BUILD ME A FUCKING RAM, GET ME LADDERS I WANT MY BLOODY FORT BACK!"

Jon turned to Heather, remembering the Journal and its mention of prisoners.

"Where would they hold prisoners?" He asked, attempting to keep calm.

Heather looked at him with apprehension, trying to find out how he could stay so calm while at the same time steeling her own nerves, before answering him.

"Beneath the ruined tower, there should be a dungeon below it."

"Can you see if there are still prisoners in it, get any who can hold a weapon up here, I will stop them from taking the walls in the meantime."

"Il check, try not to get killed."

"Oh, ye of little faith."

As she ran down to the tower he took out his bow, he nocked one of his arrows and took aim at a bandit chopping down a tree, he loosed, the arrow flew true, hitting the bandit in the spine killing him instantly, this had effect as several bandits ran back out of his line of fire, he loosed again hitting a bandit in the leg, the running woman fell, snapping her neck as she hit the ground.

The rest of the bandits moved out of range, but Jon kept an arrow nocked in case they returned, after a few minutes Heather returned, with her were 5 nords, they were a bit skinny and had a few bruises on their faces but all quickly grabbed arms and armor, as Heather came up to him.

"Even the seven of us won't be enough to stop them Jon."

"I know," He told her, "but I have a plan."

"And what might that plan be, Snow?" A tall Nord, with brown hair and bright blue eyes asked him, the man's form must have been intimidating before his imprisonment, but now his tattooed skin was drawn tight on his bones.

"The leaders journal mentioned oil and manure, would you happen to know where that is stored?"

The man frowned at his question but answered nonetheless.

"They stored it with us down in the dungeon, but what does that have to do with this?"

Jon flashed a smirk at the man, before explaining his plan.

…..

Rasikira The Gutter was quite happy when her men broke down the gate to her keep, she was looking forward to slaughtering the bitch and bastard that had taken over her fort, when her men stormed in she was right behind them.

When they met no resistance in the courtyard, she quickly ordered her men to search the keep, they battered down the door and stormed in before stopping a few seconds in, she looked past them.

Inside was a room filled with the corpses of the men she left here, there were barrels of oil and manure everywhere and on the wall was a sentence,

HAVE A NICE DAY

Just as she finished reading, one of her men pointed and shouted 'Oh Fuck!' a second later, she saw a 3 foot tall fire wraith, arms extended into a hugging motion before running towards he men.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

All her men inside were incinerated instantly, Rasikira was thrown back out of the keep, nearly forty men were killed instantly, then the keep collapsed, and the broken tower fell over into the east wall only a few seconds later, by the end of it all, only 30 of her 85 survived the blast.

…..

Jon, Heather and the Nords moved through the tunnel having past the sally gate about a minute ago, the tunnel was damp and dark, but their lanterns lit the way, soon they passed a corner and then they heard it, a blast louder than any before it, the tunnel shook for a minute before they could continue. Jon smiled as he heard the blast, and outright smirked as he got his next popup.

 **Due to your ingenious solution to your problem you have gained 4 Int, 4 Luc, 4 Wis, +4 conjuration and +4 destruction.**

 **Your Int has passed 10 you may now choose a new perk!**

 **Book-smart: Gain double bonuses from reading books.**

 **Magicka-leach: take 10% of the maximum Magicka of any magic users you kill.**

Both choices were great and would increase his power over time, after thinking it over Jon chose Book-smart as he had yet to encounter any other mages or magic users. As soon as he took the perk a new window popped up.

 **Your Luc has reached 10 you may now choose a new perk!**

 **Re-role: gain +100 Luc when playing a game of chance.**

 **Rare-find: increase the chance of finding rare or enchanted items.**

Jon quickly chose magic find as he was never a fan of games of chance as soon as he did another window popped up.

 **Your destruction has reached 25 you may now select a new skill.**

 **Novice destruction mage: gain a 25% damage boost to all destruction spells, leads to apprentice destruction mage.**

 **Measured mayhem: reduce the Magicka cost of destruction spells by 50%**

Musing over the choice Jon eventually decided to take measured mayhem, reducing the cost of his spells by half.

 **You have leveled up three times!**

 **Jaehaeron "Jon" Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell**

 **LVL: 20 (1500/2000xp)**

 **Hp 375/375 +10 +100 = 485/485**

 **Stamina 125/125**

 **Magicka 150/150 +5 = 155/155**

 **Str - 9 + 5= 14**

 **Dex – 10 + 5 =15**

 **Vit – 8 +1 = 9**

 **Cha – 5 + 5 = 10**

 **Int – 13**

 **Wis – 8**

 **Luc – 10**

 **Points – 31**

 **Choose to increase:**

 **Hp/Stamina/Magicka by 25 x3**

Thinking his options over Jon decided on increasing his Magicka twice and his stamina once.

He, Heather and the former prisoners walked through the tunnel for another 5 minutes before exiting just a few minutes from their horses, they then proceeded to travel back to Helgen during the night leaving the fort as far behind them as possible.

…..

It was dawn when the group finally reached the gates of Helgen, they were led in swiftly and Jon, Heather and the former prisoners were given food, before being led into the great hall were Ignali and the Thane of Helgen were already there, Ignali look amused at Jon while the Thane was stoic.

The man stood tall with a curly blond beard, dressed in simple leathers and furs but still had a commanding presence, his blue eyes locked onto the group of former prisoners, and Jon saw the corners of his mouth turn up slightly.

They moved into a room where chairs had been set up and Jon fell into his as soon as he was able, his stamina was near gone and he just wanted to sleep, but he forced those feelings down, surprised that as he did the aches and bruises stopped paining him and his tiredness completely disappeared, setting aside that thought for later Jon focused on explaining what happened.

"So Lord Mage, you get into trouble more often then I realized." Ignali look extremely amused at Jon's explanation, grinning and pushing herself out of her chair, before moving to a chest in the back of the room, grabbing a few pieces of paper, which she presented to Jon, on them was a wanted note for any bandits in fort Neugrad, with an additional reward for the recovery of any prisoners. The total amount of silver came up to 2500 silver pieces.

"Well this is unexpected, but certainly nice." Jon said.

"It is isn't it, but I have a different offer for you Jon, instead of the silver, I have something different for you." She moved into a back room and came out holding a small brown satchel and a large leather-bound tome, setting them down on the table, when Jon observed the tome he got another popup.

 **The Intricacies of Enchanting, Vol I.**

Ignali then opened the bag, inside were several gems of various sizes, the smallest the size of his pinky the largest the size of his fist, they were all a light blue of color, and glowed slightly, Jon decided to observe the biggest one.

 **Greater Soul Gem, Filled (Greater)**

Ignali spoke again.

"It is a book on the art of enchanting, and the bag has a few soul gems, the book describes how to set up an enchanting table, so you should be able to get started soon." She sent him another smile and went back to her seat.

"Thank you Ignali." He said sincerely. Taking a small gem into his hand and rolling the warm rock around in his palm.

"Now I do think you all need some rest, we will meet again Lord Mage."

He nodded, Heather was already half asleep, so he helped her out of her chair before walking her to Igor's camp.

Having just dropped Heather of at Igor's, Jon had a short conversation with him, accepting the man's offer, Igor told him that they would leave in 3 days and that he should meet up with them by the gate at dawn of the day they left, Jon was now on his way to the inn to get a night, no day of sleep.

As soon as he got to his room he got a popup,

Quest competed!

 **Help Heather recover what was stolen from her!**

 **Rewards:**

 **500xp**

 **Various valuables stolen by the bandits.**

 **Enchanting starter kit.**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Jaehaeron "Jon" Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell**

 **LVL: 21 (0000/2100xp)**

 **Hp 375/375 +10 +100 = 485/485**

 **Stamina 150/150**

 **Magicka 200/200 +5 = 205/205**

 **Str - 9 + 5= 14**

 **Dex – 10 + 5 =15**

 **Vit – 8 +1 = 9**

 **Cha – 5 + 5 = 10**

 **Int – 15**

 **Wis – 10**

 **Luc – 10**

 **Points – 32**

 **Choose to increase:**

 **Hp/Stamina/Magicka by 25**

Mulling it over for a bit Jon increased his Magicka again, before falling into his bed.

…..

It was sundown by the time Jon woke up, deciding to go out and play his violin, Jon first strapped his armor back on, then took his daggers and sword before heading out, settling himself down on the same barrel as last time he spent the evening playing in front of a crowd earning him another 103 silvers, Jon decided to go back to his room in the inn to do some reading.

When he arrived, he opened up his inventory to take a look through it.

 **Inventory:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Skyforged-steel bastard sword Grade S Damage: 35 (E)**

 **Wooden arrows 10**

 **Steel tipped arrows 10**

 **Wooden hunting bow Grade C damage 35**

 **Apparel:**

 **Bracelet of blade-storm: grants the wearer +10 one-handed and two handed skill and increases Dex by 5. (E)**

 **Superior Black Bear Cloak Grade S Armor 10 (E)**

 **Ring of presence: increase Cha by +5. (E)**

 **Gold necklace 7**

 **Silver ruby necklace 1**

 **Silver emerald necklace 3**

 **Silver bracelet 11**

 **Gold emerald ring 1**

 **Iron half-helm Grade C armor: 12**

 **Ironwood shield: sturdy shield made out of ironwood, this makes it the sturdiest wooden shield, beaten only by the metal shields used by some knights. (E)**

 **Gold necklace of vitality Grade B +1vit +10hp (E)**

 **Steel armor leather boots with shin guards grade B armor** **15 (E)**

 **Stark sigil amulet. (E)**

 **Steel plated leggings Grade B armor 15 (E)**

 **wool pants grade C (E)**

 **fur coat over woolshirt grade C (E)**

 **Old Leather chest piece Grade D armor: 1**

 **Mail under superior blacksteel chest with steel shoulder pads grade A armor 51 (E)**

 **Orichalcum Gauntlet Grade A Armor: 25 (E) R**

 **Studded leather fingerless gloves grade B armor 9 (E) L**

 **Potions:**

 **Potion of greater smithing**

 **Greater healing potion Heals 200 Hp. x 2**

 **Ingredients:**

 **Firesalts**

 **Bone-dust 6**

 **Food:**

 **Books:**

 **The Intricacies of Enchanting, Vol I**

 **Strange note**

 **Herbane's bestiary: Sabercats.**

 **Aedra an Deadra.**

 **Lost legends.**

 **On Oblivion.**

 **Manimarco the King of Worms**

 **Spellbook: flames**

 **Spellbook: ice-spike**

 **Spellbook: fireball**

 **Spellbook: Summon fire wraith**

 **Spellbook:?**

 **Keys:**

 **Mutilators key**

 **key to Jon Snows room**

 **key to the Winterfell kitchens -stolen-**

 **Miscellaneous:**

 **Greater Soul Gem, Filled (Greater)**

 **Common Soul Gem, Filled (Common) x5**

 **Lesser Soul Gen, Filled (Lesser) x3**

 **Petty Soul Gem, Filled (Petty) x7**

 **Violin**

 **Enchanted whetstone**

 **+5 skill booster**

 **Gold 290**

 **silver 8469**

 **Band of ice and fire E**

The first thing Jon pulled out was the book of skill, he opened it and a window popped up.

 **You have opened your first book of skill!**

 **Please select a previously discarded perk or skill!**

 **Magicka-leach: take 10% of the maximum Magicka of any magic users you kill.**

 **Re-role: gain +100 Luc when playing a game of chance.**

 **Novice destruction mage: gain a 25% damage boost to all destruction spells, leads to apprentice destruction mage.**

 **novice swordsman: +10% damage with one-handed weapons. Leads to the apprentice swordsman perk +20% damage with one handed weapons.**

 **lightning-reflexes: once per hour automatically dodge a projectile.**

Jon thought it over for a bit, all except Re-role were useful, eventually selecting Magicka-Leach despite the want to increase his magic damage further, he was surprised when another window popped up.

 **Your perk Book-smart doubles the bonuses you get from reading books!**

 **Please select a previously discarded perk or skill!**

 **Re-role: gain +100 Luc when playing a game of chance.**

 **Novice destruction mage: gain a 25% damage boost to all destruction spells, leads to apprentice destruction mage.**

 **novice swordsman: +10% damage with one-handed weapons. Leads to the apprentice swordsman perk +20% damage with one handed weapons.**

 **lightning-reflexes: once per hour automatically dodge a projectile.**

Now this was useful, and a hard choice, again Re-role was out, but the other three were very good, coming to the conclusion that increasing his destruction damage by 25% was better then increasing his swords damage by 10%, Jon selected Novice destruction mage, as soon as he did the book disintegrated itself, which caused him to jump slightly, before calming and realizing that, no his room was not on fire, and no he was not going to explode.

Taking another look at his inventory Jon took out his last unread spellbook opening it he got another popup.

 **Do you wish to learn the spell, Lesser Flame-cloak: (Surround the caster in a thin whirlwind of fire dealing 20 damage per second to all surrounding enemies, lasts for 1 minutes per 40 Magicka).**

 **Yes/No?**

Pressing yes Jon checked his spellbook.

 **Spellbook:**

 **Destruction:**

 **Fireball (explosive ball of fire, 550 damage, costs 30 Magicka)**

 **Flames (Damage 35 per second, 5 Magicka per second)**

 **Ice-spike (175 damage for 25 Magicka in a projectile)**

 **Lesser Flame-cloak: (Surround the caster in a thin whirlwind of fire dealing 35 damage per second to all surrounding enemies, lasts for 1 minute per 20 Magicka).**

 **Conjuration:**

 **Summon fire wraith (summon fire wraith (Summon a fire wraith, it has 100 hp, takes 100 Magicka to cast and cost 50 of your max Magicka to maintain.)**

Satisfied that his new perks and skills had increased his spells power and decreased their cost, Jon looked at his inventory again he took out the +5 skill booster, as soon as he took it out he got a popup.

 **You have activated a skill booster please select the skill you whish to increase, or if you wish to convert the booster into 5 stat points.**

 **Skills:**

 **Light armor skill 24**

 **Heavy armor skill 20**

 **One-handed skill 31 + 10 = 41**

 **Two-handed skill 20 + 10 = 30**

 **Block skill 24**

 **Marksmanship skill 15**

 **Smithing skill 22**

 **Lock-picking skill 10**

 **Sneak skill 11**

 **Pickpocket skill 10**

 **Speechcraft skill 11**

 **Alchemy skill 13**

 **Destruction skill 27**

 **Alteration skill 5**

 **Illusion skill 5**

 **Restoration skill 5**

 **Conjuration skill 9**

 **Enchanting skill 10**

 **Convert into stat points?**

Thinking over his options Jon found that there were a few skills that he could get a new skill from such as smithing, block, light armor and one handed, mulling over these choices Jon selected smithing, as the others would increase naturally as he fought.

 **Are you sure you wish to increase Smithing?**

 **Yes/No?**

He pressed yes quickly getting another popup.

 **Your smithing has passed 20! You may now select a new perk!**

 **Specialization: Armor-Smithing (increase the quality of all armor forged by one quality tier.)**

 **Specialization: Weapon-smithing (increase the quality of all weapons forged by one quality tier.)**

 **Specialization: Jewel-smithing (increase the quality of all Jewelry forged by one quality tier.)**

This was interesting, all of his option seemed to allow him to specialize in a specific category. Jon held little interest in forging jewelry, and he already had a great weapon, so he decided to pick armor specialization.

Again, looking trough his inventory Jon took out his newest book **The Intricacies of Enchanting, Vol I** , and began to read.

 **The Intricacies of Enchanting, Vol I of V**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Basic theory on enchanting,**

 **Hello, new enchanters, and welcome to the first volume of my life's work in which I will be putting all of my rather vast, if I do say so myself knowledge on the art of enchanting, before one even begins to start enchanting they must know the basic theory behind it.**

 **Enchanting is very simply the exchanging of souls between a mage and the mysterious ideal-masters, who for the price of a filled soul gem, and steered by the placement of one or several runes, will imbue an item with magical power, of course it is a lot more complicated than that as even a slight mistake can do anything from turning a sword into a pink stick, to outright causing it to explode, but those are easily avoided by making the right preparations.**

 **In truth anyone can enchant an item, the problem are the soul gems. As only a mage is able to fill them with a soul, thus the art is rarely practiced, this is why there are so many ways to enchant an item, there is always one truth to enchanting other than just runes and imbuing, there is one important thing to remember about enchanting and that is that intent is the most powerful thing.**

 **All of enchanting is controlled by intent, while some things are required to make the exchange, like a soul gem and an enchanting table for the most common accepted enchantments, someone with a strong enough made does not need runes to help steer the ideal-masters, one such as this can early use his willpower to request his enchantment.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Soul gems and their uses,**

 **Soul gems are in fact nothing more that crystals able to hold a soul of a creature, of course there is some variation in their sizes and they signify how powerful of a soul they gem can hold, some like the petty soul gems can only hold the souls of small creatures, while the largest could hold the soul of a mammoth.**

 **This is important because some enchantments require a far larger soul in exchange, or a far larger amount smaller ones, of course a larger gem could also be used to set up many less powerful runes.**

 **There is a dark side to soul gems however, as the ideal-masters hunger for souls is not satisfied by the souls of mere creatures, this is why some mages use black soul gems to trap the souls of Humans, these are by far the rarest and are considered by many as bad, but I and most other master enchanters find that exchanging the souls of a few bandits for incredible power is more than worth it.**

 **There is a general ranking for soul gems that goes as follows,**

 **Petty, Lesser, Common, Greater, Grand, Black, though there are some variations because of different size.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Alternative enchanting techniques and their dangers,**

 **As with all arts there are thousands of techniques, as every enchanter eventually develops their own technique, but there are some schools of enchanting that are dangerous or plain non useful, one of the most common of these is the enchanted whetstone, where one asked the ideal masters to imbue their power into a single stone, by sacrificing a black soul gem, this enchantment is extremely powerful, but the downside is that there is no way of knowing what it is, which can lead one to ruining a fine item.**

The book them went on to describe various other weird and interesting ways of enchanting, the next 2 chapters described how to set up an enchanting table, and how to use the soul gems then how to write runes into an item, then Jon got to chapter 6, it described several basic elemental runes the easiest to use offensive rune apparently, it also him that there was no limit on how many runes he could put on an item, there was one limit however, and that was that the soulgems needed would increase.

When he got to the last chapter he found out that defensive runes were far more versatile, doing things from protecting against the elements, to reflecting damage, and when he finally finished the book he got a popup.

 **Due to diligently reading this book you have gained,**

 **\+ 10 Enchanting**

 **\+ 5 Int**

 **+2 Wis**

 **Your Wis has passed 10 you may select a new perk!**

 **Magnus-conduit: gain +1 Magicka for every level, every level-up.**

 **Duel-casting: use two hands to cast spells for double damage.**

Jon found himself very interested in enchanting, and wanted to try it out soon, but as his candle was almost burnt out found it to be to late to try for now, then he thought about his choices for his new perk, both seemed very powerful, Magnus-conduit seemed to make him more powerful every time he leveled up, while duel-casting could double his magic damage, but as he thought about it Jon found that he mostly used magic whilst also wielding his sword, so he decided to choose Magnus-conduit.

Jon then took off his armor and went to bed to get a few hours sleep, tomorrow he would try some enchanting and sell some of the items he had obtained over the past week, and the day after he would prepare to leave with Igor the next morning.

…..

 **Stat screen:**

 **Jaehaeron "Jon" Targaryen**

 **Titles:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **The bastard of Winterfell**

 **LVL: 21 (0000/1000xp)**

 **Hp 375/375 +10 +100 = 485/485**

 **Stamina 150/150**

 **Magicka 225/225 +5 = 230/230**

 **Str - 9 + 5= 14**

 **Dex – 10 + 5 =15**

 **Vit – 8 +1 = 9**

 **Cha – 5 + 5 = 10**

 **Int – 18**

 **Wis – 10**

 **Luc – 10**

 **Points – 32**

 **Passive Perks:**

 **Standing Stone: Warrior: +100 hp, + 5 Str**

 **Gamers mind. (mind control and other illusion magic don't effect you)**

 **Gamers body (don't feel pain exhaustion, sickness, cold or heat.)**

 **Wolfblood. (+30 rep with wolves and +15 rep Northman, 50% cold resist, Weak claimant to the lordship North.)**

 **Dragonsblood. (+50 rep with Dragons, immune to burning effect +50% damage to fire magic, and if known strong claimant to the lordship of the Iron throne, Kingslanding, Dragonstone and Valyria)**

 **Blood of the firstmen. (-5 rep with Andals, +5 magicka)**

 **Mortal Strike! (When hitting an enemy weak to mortal strike (humans, animals or specified) in a weak spot deal an incredible amount of damage.)**

 **Book-smart: Gain double bonuses from reading books.**

 **Rare-find: increase the chance of finding rare or enchanted items.**

 **Measured mayhem: reduce the Magicka cost of destruction spells by 50%**

 **Magicka-leach: take 10% of the maximum Magicka of any magic users you kill.**

 **Novice destruction mage: gain a 25% damage boost to all destruction spells, leads to apprentice destruction mage.**

 **Magnus-conduit: gain +1 Magicka for every level, every level-up.**

 **Active Perks.**

 **-speed-burst: once per day, double the speed of all your movement for 10 seconds.**

 **-sideswipe: when using a one-handed weapon, swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina**

 **Skills:**

 **Light armor skill 24**

 **Heavy armor skill 20**

 **One-handed skill 31 + 10 = 41**

 **Two-handed skill 20 + 10 = 30**

 **Block skill 24**

 **Marksmanship skill 15**

 **Smithing skill 27**

 **Lock-picking skill 10**

 **Sneak skill 11**

 **Pickpocket skill 10**

 **Speechcraft skill 11**

 **Alchemy skill 13**

 **Destruction skill 27**

 **Alteration skill 5**

 **Illusion skill 5**

 **Restoration skill 5**

 **Conjuration skill 9**

 **Enchanting skill 20**

 **Examine skill max**

 **Observe skill max**

 **Instrumental Music skill max**

 **Spellbook:**

 **Destruction:**

 **Fireball (explosive ball of fire, 550 damage, costs 30 Magicka)**

 **Flames (Damage 30 per second, 5 Magicka per second)**

 **Ice-spike (175 damage for 25 Magicka in a projectile)**

 **Lesser Flame-cloak: (Surround the caster in a thin whirlwind of fire dealing 35 damage per second to all surrounding enemies, lasts for 1 minute per 20 Magicka).**

 **Conjuration:**

 **Summon fire wraith (summon fire wraith (Summon a fire wraith, it has 100 hp, takes 100 Magicka to cast and cost 50 of your max Magicka to maintain.)**

 **Inventory:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Skyforged-steel bastard sword Grade S Damage: 35 (E)**

 **Wooden arrows 10**

 **Steel tipped arrows 10**

 **Wooden hunting bow Grade C damage 35**

 **Apparel:**

 **Bracelet of blade-storm: grants the wearer +10 one-handed and two handed skill and increases Dex by 5. (E)**

 **Superior Black Bear Cloak Grade S Armor 10 (E)**

 **Ring of presence: increase Cha by +5. (E)**

 **Gold necklace 7**

 **Silver ruby necklace 1**

 **Silver emerald necklace 3**

 **Silver bracelet 11**

 **Gold emerald ring 1**

 **Iron half-helm Grade C armor: 12**

 **Ironwood shield: sturdy shield made out of ironwood, this makes it the sturdiest wooden shield, beaten only by the metal shields used by some knights. (E)**

 **Gold necklace of vitality Grade B +1vit +10hp (E)**

 **Steel armor leather boots with shin guards grade B armor** **15 (E)**

 **Stark sigil amulet. (E)**

 **Steel plated leggings Grade B armor 15 (E)**

 **wool pants grade C (E)**

 **fur coat over woolshirt grade C (E)**

 **Old Leather chest piece Grade D armor: 1**

 **Mail under superior blacksteel chest with steel shoulder pads grade A armor 51 (E)**

 **Orichalcum Gauntlet Grade A Armor: 25 (E) R**

 **Studded leather fingerless gloves grade B armor 9 (E) L**

 **Potions:**

 **Potion of greater smithing**

 **Greater healing potion Heals 200 Hp. x 2**

 **Ingredients:**

 **Firesalts**

 **Bone-dust 6**

 **Food:**

 **Books:**

 **The Intricacies of Enchanting, Vol I**

 **Strange note**

 **Herbane's bestiary: Sabercats.**

 **Aedra an Deadra.**

 **Lost legends.**

 **On Oblivion.**

 **Book of Skill**

 **Manimarco the King of Worms**

 **Spellbook: flames**

 **Spellbook: ice-spike**

 **Spellbook: fireball**

 **Spellbook: Summon fire wraith**

 **Spellbook: Lesser Flame Cloak**

 **Keys:**

 **Mutilators key**

 **key to Jon Snows room**

 **key to the Winterfell kitchens -stolen-**

 **Miscellaneous:**

 **Greater Soul Gem, Filled (Greater)**

 **Common Soul Gem, Filled (Common) x5**

 **Lesser Soul Gen, Filled (Lesser) x3**

 **Petty Soul Gem, Filled (Petty) x7**

 **Violin**

 **Enchanted whetstone**

 **+5 skill booster**

 **Gold 290**

 **silver 8469**

 **Band of ice and fire E**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Jon woke with the sun, he spent a few minutes just petting Miracle who had again curled up against him, before putting on his armor again and getting something to eat downstairs, having a large meal of fresh bread, Horker strips, eggs and baked unions, with some watered-down mead to wash it down.

He then went out and through the markets, searching for smiths too which he could sell some of his extra items, and a place where he could buy some things he needed to set up an enchanting table, browsing through the market until he came across the jewelers, he proceeded to sell much of his jewelry, keeping only the pieces with gems in them, this earned him 80 gold.

 **+80 gold**

He then proceeded to scour the market for the items he required, first he found a candle maker purchasing 20 candles for 500 silver, expensive but he had purchased twice what would be required, he then found a troll skull in a oddities stand, it cost him a gold piece put it would be needed, he then went out to search for a glass blower, but could not find one on the market so after a few hours of searching he decided to ask Igor if he knew of one in Helgen.

The walk to the big mans stall was short, but Jon had to wave away several merchants trying to pawn of their wares to him.

"Ah, Jon, wha can a do for ya?" the long mustached man greeted Jon with a cheerful smile, showing his slightly crooked yellow teeth.

"Hello Igor, do you happen to know if there is a glassblower in Helgen?" Jon asked, he had already looked for one but was unable to find it, then again, he had not spent enough time in Helgen to really know where to search.

"Welt thers is old man Merin, down by the north gate, bit loony bu is hearts in the righ place, why do ya nee a glas blowe if I ma ask?" the man arched one of his thick eyebrows.

"I need a glass orb to set up an enchanting table, Ignali gave me a few soul gems so I want to try some enchanting." He answered.

"Ahh I alwa lik a magic tric, now Jon I woul like to invite ya to a little tournament me and tha other merchants ar havin, it will be a melee and ya could win a nice prize, ya wanna join?" Igor asked, raising his voice to draw the attention of others around them, Jon assumed that he was hoping for more spectators.

"Seems like it would be fun, when does it start?"

"Noon tomorro, in tha main market squar."

 **You have received a new quest!**

 **Win the tournament!**

 **Rewards:**

 **300 Silver**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Punishment for failure or declining**

 **None this one is up to you.**

 **Do you accept**

 **YES/NO**

"Il be there." Jon said. He then proceeded to head towards the North gate, finding the small shop that housed the glassblower in only a few minutes and if somebody suggested that he accidently entered a brothel, inn and a baker before it then he would correct them on their wrong assumptions.

Inside were dozens if not hundreds of small glass figures, ranging from simple clear glass deer and horses to knights in decorated full plate made from colored glass, at a desk at the end of the room sat a wizened old man, with wrinkled skin, sunken milky eyes and a friendly smile, smoking a pipe, on a perch behind him sat a truly massive dark dirty brown bird, of a species Jon was unfamiliar with, he noted that where ever the man looked the birds dark purple, near black gaze would follow, as it did when the old man looked at him.

"What can I do for you young man?" The mans voice was raspy, as he took another draw from his pipe.

"I am looking for a glass orb, one of the size used by enchanters, would you happen to have one?" Jon said, slightly unnerved by the bird, he then noted that three small chicks were sitting beneath the bird on its perch, the smallest one, a chick of pure midnight black feathers that seemed to drink in light and bright purple eyes poked its head out from underneath the massive avian, looking at Jon with surprising intelligence turning its head to left in a motion that Jon found simultaneously cute and disturbing.

"I do have one of those, young man." The old mans voice shook Jon out of the unintended staring contest between him and the small avian, drawing his attention to the milky eyed man, whom slowly got up from his seat, heading to a shelf near the rooms roaring fireplace.

Taking one of the few orbs from the shelf he sat it down on his desk, again Jon noted the strange fact that the large bird's eyes kept following the direction of the old man's eyes.

"One of my last remaining pieces." The man said, "It will cost you 800 silvers, but if you buy another piece I will drop the price to 700."

"I think I will take that deal." Jon smiled looking around at the other pieces of impressive glasswork around the room, he quickly found his eyes drawn to two pieces, one a robust looking hairpin made of green glass, in which Jon could just about see the blade of a small knife, more a stabbing needle really and an ornate mounted Knight, made of various colors of glass, carefully picking up both pieces he took them to the desk of the old man.

"Excellent choices young man, gifts I take it?" the old man asked, before taking another drag of his pipe.

"My sisters name-days are approaching, and I think they would like these as gifts." Jon smiled, Arya had always complained about having her name-day within the same week as Sansa's as the feast held would be for them both .

The old man chuckled before beginning to carefully wrap the three pieces of glass in thick cloth.

"If you want them send to then safely, try the courier's guild, they have connections all across the north, and offer insurance in case the items are damaged, fair prices too." Jon nodded and smiled in thanks.

"How much do I owe you?" Jon asked.

"1200 silvers will be fine, young man." The old man answered, the small black bird was once again staring at Jon with its bright violet purple eyes.

Jon nodded and proceeded to hand over the required silver which the old man seemed to weigh in his hands before nodding, and handing Jon the carefully wrapped glass pieces, Jon said a goodbye to the man and turned to leave, but before he took two steps the small black bird landed on his shoulder, surprising Jon.

"Ahh it seems the little one has chosen a master." The old man chuckled, as Jon turned to look at him. "He eats meat, both raw and cooked, he needs at least another month before he can fly freely and will be a very loyal companion, do take care of him."

Jon simply blinked at the man, before the small bird nipped his ear and he nearly recoiled in shock.

"Ahh it seems the little one is hungry now, you should feed him." The old man looked extremely amused for some reason, as if being on the other side of a joke pulled on him once. He then pulled out a book, and handed it to a still completely confused Jon, before ushering him out of his shop with surprising strength.

When Jon recovered from his shock he looked at the book in his hands, **the Argentavis Magnificens**. He then noted that he had a new popup.

 **You have received a pet, pets level with you and gain certain stats and perks as they get older dependent of the species.**

 **Argentavis Magnificens**

 **Lvl 21**

 **Hp 150/150**

 **Str - 7**

 **Dex – 25**

 **Vit – 5**

 **Cha – 30**

 **Int – 25**

 **Wis – 5**

 **Luc – 15**

 **This is your Argentavis Magnificens a dark black bird with violet eyes, a loyal and fast friend, gains 5 hp, 2 Dex and 1 Str per levelup, while losing 1 Cha every levelup until Cha is 10.**

 **Name Your new pet?**

 **Yes/No**

Pressing yes, Jon thought about names for his new pet, eventually deciding on Aves because the bird gave him a nod like motion when he said the name, deciding to head for the inn to get something to eat and to feed his pets, when he sat down in one of the inns comfy chairs, Miracle at his feet and Aves in his hair, he decided to open the book and give it a read to find out what his new friend actually was.

The Argentavis Magnificens, is the largest bird, not native to Sothoryos, known to man, growing to wingspan of between 5 and 7 meters and weighing up to 100 Kilograms, though a young Magnificens is about the size of a small Pidgeon, they are known to closely bond with humans, doing so by making extended eye contact, they would take about 3 years to grow to full size, being able to fly for long periods of time after the first 3 months, hunting anything from rabbits and other birds when younger, to deer and even full grown bears for larger mature Magnificens, a large Magnificens could even lift a fully armored man into the air with little difficulty.

Surprised at the new bird Jon gave it a few rubs, the animal settling down on his hair after it had received its due attention, Jon decided to finally do what he had set out to do this day, enchanting.

Going up to his room he started to prepare the enchanting table, a long and difficult process, first he had to find the right shape of table, which he then with some difficulty got up into his room, then he used his bone dust to rub the table, giving it a white coloring, he proceeded to make the right symbols with his fingers in the dust, then he placed down his troll skull in the opposite corner of the five sided table, placing 5 candles on each side of it then he placed his glass orb on top of the skull, lastly he lit the candles, as soon as he lit the last one, the white dust turned black, the runes he had made in it lighting up blue, the clear glass orb started turning a murky green and blue, and he knew he had done it right.

Taking out one of his Silver emerald necklaces and beginning to write the complex runes.

….

It took Jon hours to finish his first rune set, a simple stamina enchantment, he then placed the silver emerald necklace into the circle of runes along with a common soul gem, focusing on the runes he began to speak in the ancient language of the ideal masters, the candles seemed to drown out all of the other light in the room, glowing a dark purple there was a chanting in the back of his mind, words in a tongue forgotten to all but a few, then there was a bright flash.

 **Enchantment: Increase stamina: base power 20, 10% bonus from 10 Wis + 20% bonus from Enchanting skill, 20 + 30% = 26 + 25% from Common soul gem = 33 rounded up**

When the light faded, a ring of softly glowing green runes was now emblazoned on the silver necklace surrounding the now glowing emerald, Jon used his observe.

 **Necklace of minor Stamina Grade B +33 stamina**

 **Do you wish to name this item?**

 **Yes/Not now**

The enchantment was fairly powerful, but Jon could not think of a name for it for now, so he pressed, **Not now** , he then put the necklace on next to his Stark sigil amulet, noticing its invigorating feeling, he took a look outside, noting that the sun had set, so he decided to get some food for him and his pets, descending down the stairs of the Inn.

In the main room he found a now familiar scene, several men and woman drinking at the bar, people eating around the small tables, and a few men beating the ever-living shit out of each other in the corner, he got himself some baked potatoes and a large chunk of venison, before he spotted Heather and the redhaired twins he remembered were guarding Igor's tent sitting at one of the corner tables, Heather saw him and quickly waved him over.

"Hey Jon, how are you doing?" she asked when he had taken a seat next to her, he had already dug into his potatoes, so he swallowed his bite before answering.

"Pretty good, very hungry though."

She chuckled at him, a warm sound that gave him tingles, before introducing the redheads with her.

"These are Mori and Gori, they don't really speak a lot." She shrugged her armored shoulders, "But they are good enough guys, and easy to drink under the table."

She smirked at the twins, as both sent her an amused and annoyed look, the four of them spent the rest of the evening and night drinking and bonding, the twins said little but held their drink well enough, soon everything went black.

….

When he woke up at sunrise the next morning, he found himself on the roof of the Inn, still fully dressed, Miracle on his chest purring softly, Aves perched on the nearby chimney, he was surprised, as you can probably understand, but chose to be happy that he did not wake up like he did the last time he got drunk, and was instead curled up in several furs, still wearing his armor, he decided to watch the sun rise before getting something to eat down in the Inn.

He had to get ready for the melee at noon as well, he would probably read something until it was time.

Jon ate a hearty breakfast of fresh bread, bacon strips and eggs, before heading out to the market visiting a merchant selling books, he bought several interesting ones, such as the battle of Kvatch, the Origins of The Dragon Age Verse I, and the Journey of the Warden Verse I.

This cost him a total of 100 gold, but he found that it would be worth it as the bonus stats he could gain from them would be doubled, he had sought out story book specifically as Jon had found that story books gained him stats while, informative books didn't.

So, he sat down near the square where the melee would take place, and chose the book he would read now, so he chose to read the Journey of the Warden Verse I, as soon as he opened the book he was gone.

….

 **Jon was somewhere ells, no he was not Jon anymore, he was Tiberius Livor, Warden under the service of Hervis Daubeny, a warlord in the land of Ashford, they had taken this castle only a few weeks ago and now the castle he was under siege, he had to defend the east wall, the Blackstone legion was attacking, they were being led by a Lawbringer Holden Cross.**

 **He rushed down the stairs, his armored feet beating down on the yellow stone, passing a few crossbow-men shooting through the arrow loops, when he got to the bottom he found that two knights had already climbed a ladder up to the wall, both were using longswords, he quickly dropped into a combat stance, somehow he knew just how to stand and how to move as if he had been doing it for decades.**

 **Before they could engage in combat however, a boulder from one of the Blackstone catapults slammed into the wall, sending all near it to the ground, he was forced to block several strikes from the knights, before a crossbow bolt hit one of them in the helmet, allowing him, Tiberius to counter the other knight, knocking the man to his knees, he then switched his grip to the blade of his longsword, before smacking the man on the head so hard that his helmet caved in.**

 **He moved on quickly there where more men coming up the wall ahead of him, he dashed across the broken down wall, coming to a outcropping, already a knight was busy cutting down the last of the soldiers on the wall, as soon as he saw Tiberius the knight dashed at him, he did not get far.**

 **As soon as he was within reach, Tiberius swung his longsword, instantly knocking the man down into the edge of the wall, causing him to tumble between the crenels, he hit the ground with a wet squish a second later.**

 **Next up the ladder where another two knights, he cut the head of the first before he got to the top of the ladder, his falling corpse knocking another few men of the ladder, the other knight was cut at the legs, the combat style of the Warden being superior to their self-thought ones.**

 **He charged down the stairs onto a large wall, cutting apart more soldiers and knights as he went staying close to the now identified Daubeny's side, as the two of them pushed the Blackstone advance of off the walls.**

 **He was forced to the courtyard to force back a breach in through the tower, as he jumped down he cut apart a knight standing below him, before charging towards the breach cutting through foot soldiers.**

 **Then came the archers, he and a few other knights had the breech basically contained, then archers started raining down arrows on them, he was forced to charge up a ladder, when he got to the top he encountered a few soldiers and a Blackstone Knight, he had far more trophies on his armor then the ones Tiberius had killed before, the soldiers stood to the side, knowing that they are basically useless right now, it was Warden versus Knight.**

 **He was forced on the back foot by the knights raw aggression, he was strong and quick, but his moves became sloppy after a minute, so Tiberius managed to get a hit in to his leg, and then another to his arm, and another to his helmet, before he took the knights head, the soldiers fell soon after then, all fell before his blade, the style of the Warden was terrifyingly efficient, every move the same strength, every move the right speed and every move a hit or kill.**

 **A group of Daubeny knights and foot-soldiers came up to him helping him deal with the next wave of Blackstone troops, then there was a massive crash, he looked behind him, the Blackstone's had breached one of the towers and were flowing in.**

 **He sprinted to the edge of the wall, jumping down he landed on top of one of the Blackstone knights, crushing the mans helmet under his boot, before he moved towards the breech, he cut down several dozen foot soldiers, they were just peasants pressed into the Blackstone legion and not trained much beyond simple drills.**

 **He continued further into the courtyard fighting and killing every Blackstone in his way, that was, until of course, the giant ram bashed in the gate, and Blackstone soldiers flooded the courtyard, led by a giant in armor wielding a massive halberd, he cut down three Duabeny knights and half a dozen soldiers, before coming to a stand still.**

" **STOP!" the man shouted his voice loud enough to stop the last few men fighting,**

" **DAUBENY! DAUBENY SHOW YOURSELF!" the man's shout drew Daubeny forth from behind the last few of his remaining troops the lords golden armor clinking loudly with each step on the dirt and cobbles.**

" **These warriors don't have to die." The black giant said leaning forward in a move of aggression. "Trail by combat! Right now!"**

 **Duabeny looked shaken at his words, taking a step forward coming nearly helmet to helmet with the black giant, before responding.**

" **What! Fight you?!" he said ridiculously. "That's not a trail that's and execution."**

" **Then fight my second." The black giant said, as he stepped closer to Daubeny, the golden armored man looking nervous even in his though armor. A knight standing near the black giant took his sword in hand, Tiberius noted that the man held himself vaguely as a Warden would, and that he wielded his longsword with familiarity that spoke of many battles with it.**

 **Daubeny turned his head towards Tiberius, nodding.**

" **You!" he shouted. "You will be my second."**

 **Tiberius would not be able to refuse, he would fight not for Daubeny but for the men he had shared his days with, those still alive anyway, they are at the mercy of the Blackstone's, he would fight for them.**

 **He dropped into the now familiar stance, after a small prayer, noting that the other Warden made no prayer and dropped into an aggressive bastardization of the normal Warden stance.**

 **The Warden came at him with fury, starting with a massive overhead chop, that Tiberius sidestepped, Tiberius then swung a quick swipe to prod the Wardens defenses, the attack hit but failed to do any damage thanks to the armor.**

 **He blocked a sweeping slash from the right, and slammed his shoulder into the Warden forcing him to step back, as he did so, Tiberius swung a mighty overhead chop, hitting the Wardens Helmet, rattling it.**

 **The man quickly recovered as Tiberius took a step back, the Warden charged, but Tiberius managed to sidestep, but was unable to dodge the swipe for his legs, taking the hit he struck with a series of quick swipes, hitting the warden multiple times in the chest, legs and arms, before dodging a sweeping strike.**

 **Tiberius dashed to the back of the Warden, taking his sword in a half-sword grip he swung with all his strength, straight into the Wardens helmet sending the man tumbling into the dirt, Tiberius planted a foot on the mans back, forcing him down before he could get back up, before stomping once, twice, thrice, four times on the mans helmet, caving it in.**

 **Then he became aware of the black-giant approaching him again, his steps large and menacing.**

" **It will not do for a knight of the black stone to be defeated by a mere Warden." And Tiberius felt dread, not at his own death, but at that of the men with families and friends that had fought with him.**

" **Kneel." Tiberius kneeled slowly planting his sword in the ground beside him, the blade blunted and cracked at the edge. He saw the black-giant hand his massive halberd to one of his foot-soldiers, before walking towards Daubeny, ripping the man's golden sword from his grip, the blade was one to be admired, decorated with images of battle and great hunts.**

 **The black-giant walked back to him and Tiberius lowered his head, waiting for his death, until he felt the blade on his shoulder.**

" **For Valor in Battle, For Honor in Service." Tiberius was stunned, not sure how he felt, "I Holden Cross raise you, Rise Knight of the Blackstone legion."**

 **With that Tiberius was pulled to his feet and handed Daubeny's sword, as the black-giant took his old sword from the ground throwing it to Daubeny's feet, then they left Jon by their side as the vision faded.**

… **.**

 **You have gained:**

 **\+ 5 two handed**

 **\+ 5 heavy armor**

 **Your perk book-smart doubles your bonuses!**

 **You have gained a total of:**

 **\+ 10 two handed**

 **\+ 10 heavy armor**

 **Your heavy armor skill has passed 25 you have gained a new perk option!**

 **Thick skin: reduce all physical damage by 10%**

 **Iron fist: when wearing heavy armor increase all unarmed damage by 50%**

 **Bark armor: for every hit taken, reduce all physical damage by 1% for one day**

Jon felt that the reward given for this book was amazing, and was interested in what would happen next, before he realized that the merchants had nearly finished setting up, he decided to take a good look at his choices.

Bark armor was not that useful for him as Jon liked to avoid getting hit, iron fist could be useful, but by far the best option would be thick skin, reducing damage done to him was an amazing powerup, as soon as he selected it another popup appeared.

 **You two-handed skill has passed 25. You have gained a new perk option!**

 **Head-splitter: gain 100% armor piercing when hitting an enemy in the head!**

 **Sweep: activatable: deal 2x damage with two-handed weapon in a massive sweeping attack, costs 40 stamina!**

 **Warden-form: the iconic and powerful combat style of the Warden will be yours!**

All options were incredibly powerful, but Jon pressed Warden-form, after his experience in the book a few minutes ago, the information filled him, stances, techniques, moves, combos and strikes he spent several minutes attempting to organize his mind before a voice broke his focus.

"So Ser Snow." Jon's head swiveled to Heather as she and the twins approached, "Are you up for a good fight?"

Her grin was one of excitement, as she hefted a massive blunted axe in her left arm, and a tourney sword roughly the size of his in her right which she promptly threw at him, he caught it in his right, before standing up, and taking a few practice swings to get used to the balance of the blade.

"You ready Jon, I have been wanting to fight you for a while, I was hoping for a match in the finale, but it looks like we are in the same bracket." Her grin didn't diminish and her green eyes shone and twinkled with excitement.

….


	11. Chapter 11

so sorry this was weird before, but now going to repost it,

I am rewritting this story, dont worry it will stay right here, and i will only remove the old chapters when i post the new chapter 11, i am doing this mainly to clean up some isues in my plot and fix conversation, as well as redoing the gamer elements, it will take me maybe 2 to 3 months to finish the rewrite but who knows it may be earlier, i have a bunch of free time now, so expect the rewriten chapter 1 soon.

later guys,

Tombstone signing off.


	12. Chapter 1 Rewriten

**Hello everybody, I'm back with the rewritten chapter 1, I will repeat some of what I said before the original chapter 1.**

 **This is Jon centric story in which he gains gamer powers, but this will only be part of the story not the main focus, so you can ignore it if you want, the amount of bold text will decrease as the story progresses and it becomes less necessary, but an up to chapter stats, perks, skills, inventory and quest log will be below each chapter.**

 **Now enjoy**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Game of thrones, a son of ice and fire, any part of the elder scrolls series, or anything else I write about, this disclaimer goes for this and all future chapters of this story.**

…..

Jon Snow's day was… not the best, it started decent enough, he had a nice breakfast of fresh bread and bacon, but then Arya wanted to play hide and seek in the wolfs wood, they had done so many times before, him searching for her in the woods, only this time he had no idea where he was.

Now Jon wandered with no idea where to go it had been like this for hours already the sun was halfway across the sky, unfortunately the people in Winterfell were used to him being gone till sundown so a search wouldn't be organized before then, so he was alone for at least a few hours.

So, there he was walking through the forest searching for Winterfell, as he passed that same GODS DAMMED TREE again, he saw something he had to seen before, an old overgrown structure. It looked like it was old, ruined and overgrown, but he could feel a pull, a feeling in the pit of his stomach drawing him towards it.

As he came closer he looked over the structure, it is a small thing the size of a hovel in Wintertown, he thought, only covered in moss and dirt the door of the structure was round and made of stone, carved runes ran across its surface, he decided to step forward, as he ran a hand over the runes, when he got to the middle of the door a spike shot out and stabbed him through the hand.

As he cursed in pain, the spike was still sharp and he noticed no rust on it, he looked to his hand and there he noticed something very strange, the wound through his hand closed rapidly resealing, and not even leaving a scar. The door had opened he noticed, leading into a tunnel dark and smelling of mold and death.

As he thought over the options, he could wait for sundown and the search parties, or he could explore the tunnel protected by a door that stabbed him, the first would be boring and would probably lead to a punishment, the second would lead to adventure… gods why was he even thinking about it he was going down there anyway, if not now than when he got bored from waiting.

As he descended down the stairs torches along the wall lit as he passed by, then extinguished as he went further down, it was strange he knew he should find it scary but he still went down and down and down and down, until, finally he was at the bottom of the tunnel an ancient wooden door stood there, rotten and dusty, he stepped forward and pushed against the door with a single hand, and it suddenly collapsed in on itself with a loud crash, he jumped nearly hitting his head on the low ceiling, beyond the door was a large room filled with braziers and stone coffins, filled with dust and bones. The braziers had lit as soon as he stepped into the room.

On the other side of the room was a large slab of stone once again compelled to move forward he walked past the coffins and braziers to the tablet. The walk took nearly a minute, so large was the room filled with hundreds of coffins.

When he got to the end of the room, he walked up the dais where the slab sat upon and looked at the item on it, it was tiny compared to the huge slab of rock upon which it lay, a small piece of black metal with a single black gemstone shining in the center.

He took the item and examined it closer, it had no markings, just a plain band of black metal and what he believed to be an onyx, he slid the band over in his hand, but his fingers slipped, and it slid down wrist where it shrunk down to fit perfectly around his wrist. Suddenly blue text appeared in front of his eyes.

 **Welcome young adventurer you have found my greatest creation, the band of ice and fire, send to this realm to serve you, I hope it will serve you well, like it did me.**

As soon as he had finished reading the text disappeared replaced by a new text this one looked like a list of some sort.

 **Jon Targaryen:**

 **Titles: N/A**

 **Nicknames: The bastard of Winterfell(-5rep with nobles)**

 **Lvl:1 (0/100)**

 **Hp 100/100**

 **Sp 100/100**

 **Mp 50/50 +5 = 55/55**

 **Stats:**

 **Str:4**

 **Vit:3**

 **Agi:2**

 **Dex:2**

 **Int:1**

 **Wis:1**

 **Luc:4**

 **Cha:1**

 **Stat-Points: 0**

 **Perks:**

 **Passive:**

 **Gamers mind. (Mind control and dominate effects don't work on you, Illusion and charms have reduced effect on you.)**

 **Gamers body (don't feel pain exhaustion, sickness, cold or heat. Toggle; On/** **Off** **)**

 **Wolfblood. (+30 rep with wolves, +15 rep Northman, 50% cold resistance.)**

 **Dragonsblood. (+50 rep with Dragons, immune to burning effect (you still take damage from the impact of fire magic) if commonly know: +30 rep with Valyrians.)**

 **Blood of the firstmen. (-5 rep with Andals, +5 magicka)**

 **Activatable:**

 **N/A**

 **Skills:**

 **Armor: 20**

 **Polearms: 10**

 **Small Blades: 15**

 **Large Blades: 24**

 **Blunt Weapons: 10**

 **Blocking: 10**

 **Marksmanship: 20**

 **Smithing: 10**

 **Lock-picking: 0**

 **Sneak: 15**

 **Theft: 10**

 **Speech-craft: 10**

 **Alchemy: 0**

 **? skill 15**

 **? skill 0**

 **? skill 0**

 **? skill 0**

 **? skill 0**

 **? skill 10**

 **Know by most as the bastard son of Eddard stark, Jon Targaryen is in fact the trueborn son of his sister, Liana stark and prince Rhaegar Targaryen, taken by his uncle to the North after the events at the possibly misnamed tower of Joy.**

Jon was confused and a frightened this thing was telling him he was a Targaryen, he wasn't Eddard Starks son, 'the trueborn son of his sister Liana Stark and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen', if this was true than, then gods it couldn't be true.

But as he read the list again to distract himself he noticed something.

 **Dragonsblood. (+50 rep with Dragons, immune to burning effect (you still take damage from the impact of fire magic) if commonly know: +30 rep with Valyrians.)**

If this thing was real and he very much doubted it, he would not get burned. Thinking about it however he had not been burned before, curiosity overwhelmed him he wanted to test if this thing was real.

He walked to a nearby brazier his hand extending as if on its own, he cautiously aprouched it with his hand, before his middle finger touched the metal surrounding the fire, he should have withdrawn his finger as it burned, but he wasn't hurt, the metal felt pleasantly warm, it tingled even.

He wasn't burning... it was true if this was true than all of the other things had to be as well, he was not a Stark, he was still unsure of course, would not be sure until he heard the words from his father, or Uncle.

 **You received a quest:**

 **Question Eddard Stark about your parents!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Certainty about your heritage.**

 **1 Stat-Point.**

 **50 XP.**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **Eternal unhappiness.**

 **Accept/decline.**

Did he just get a quest? There were rewards? What else could this band do?

 **You received a quest:**

 **Find out what the band of ice and fire can do!;**

 **Find out what Titles are!**

 **Find out what Nicknames are!**

 **Find out what Hp, Sp and Mp mean!**

 **Find out what Stats are!**

 **Find out what Perks are!**

 **Find out what Skills Are!**

 **Find out about the inventory!**

 **Rewards:**

 **5 Stat-Points.**

 **50 XP.**

 **15 Silvers.**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **Eternal unhappiness.**

 **Never use the band of ice and fire again.**

 **Accept/decline.**

'This is interesting.' He thought, as he fiddled with the black band, 'another one, how could I figure out how this thing works?'

He thought about the screen he was show before and it once again appeared before him, its letters glowing soft silver blue with a background of black. He decided he would work his way down the list, he still found the name Targaryen strange behind his short name, but looked past it towards the Titles, behind it stood N/A, after a moment of thought he reasoned it stood for Not Applicable, meaning he had no titles yet.

 **You have made progress on a Quest:**

 **Find out what Tiles are!**

Next came the Nicknames, the only one he had was The Bastard of Winterfell, which was a bit of a misnomer now he thought about it.

 **You have made progress on a Quest:**

 **Find out what Nicknames are!**

Next, he came across the three numbers, named Hp, Sp and Mp, by its red color he assumed the Hp had something to do with his health, going by that assumption he assumed that Sp with its green color stood for his Stamina, and Mp for his Metal health?

 **You have made progress on a Quest:**

 **Find out what Hp, Sp and Mp mean!**

That was lucky he had no idea if that would work or not, he moved on to the next category, his stats they were called? There were six different ones, Str was an easy one Strength, vit too was easy, Vitality, Agi gave him a bit more trouble, until he settled on Agility, next was Dex for which Jon decided on Dexterity, Int and Wis were again easy, Intelligence and Wisdom, Luc of course meant luck, and Cha could only mean Charisma. The numbers behind each of these could mean his level in these Stats, meaning that his Intelligence and Wisdom were low as was his Cha, which was slightly insulting.

 **Oh well here you go...**

 **You have gained +2 Int and Wis!**

 **You have made progress on a Quest:**

 **Find out what Stats are!**

Next was his Perks, this one seemed easy enough passive perks were simply passive powerups, things that made him stronger or weaker, while active perks seemed strange, but he had none to speak off so he hoped that the Quest would still progress.

 **You have made progress on a Quest:**

 **Find out what Perks are!**

Now skills were easy, it was what he was skilled in, the bottom of the list was made up of question marks, which probably meant that he was not allowed to know what these were, but the others were fairly self-explanatory.

 **You have made progress on a Quest:**

 **Find out what Skills are!**

"Now what in the seven hells is an inventory?"

As soon as he said the word inventory a list popped up in front of his eyes, the same silver blue letters on black, only with small pictures of the items next to the words.

 **Inventory:**

 **Weapons 1:**

 **-Iron Dagger: Damage 5 Grade C (e)**

 **Apparel 4:**

 **-leather boots grade C armor: 3 (e)**

 **-wool pants grade C (e)**

 **-fur coat over woolshirt grade C (e)**

 **Keys 2:**

 **-key to Jon Snows room**

 **-key to the Winterfell kitchens -stolen-**

 **Miscellaneous 4:**

 **-Silver 3**

 **-Band of ice and fire**

Well that was interesting, it was all he had on him, even the key he took from a table just the week before. He touched his finger to the fur overcoat he noticed the E behind it disappeared right before the fur on his chest did, he could see it in its inventory he touched it again and it reappeared on his chest the E behind it in the inventory came back as well. He did it again and the fur disappeared he couldn't even feel the weight of it, it was just gone.

He did it several times more, it was weird and interesting, he pushed his finger on the small cross at the top and the inventory list went away. So, he could store away items and they wouldn't exist outside of that list, it was just gone, and he could press it and it would be back.

 **You have made progress on a Quest:**

 **Find out what the band of ice and fire can do!;**

 **Find out about the inventory!**

 **Find out what Titles are!**

 **Find out what Nicknames are!**

 **Find out what Hp, Sp and Mp mean!**

 **Find out what Stats are!**

 **Find out what Perks are!**

 **Find out what Skills Are!**

 **Find out about the inventory!**

 **Rewards:**

 **5 Stat-Points.**

 **50 XP.**

 **15 Silvers.**

And then there was a flash and in front of them was a small bag of coins, he opened his inventory and touched the bag of coins to the list, it disappeared into the list and he checked the list.

 **Inventory:**

 **Miscellaneous 19:**

 **-Silver 18**

 **-Band of ice and fire**

The gold was in his inventory, he touched his fingers to the word Gold and in his hand appeared a bag filled with 15 silvers he put the bag back into the inventory.

Well that was more money than he ever had on him at a single time, at least nobody can take it. He would figure out more about this band later, he had to get back to Winterfell.

 **You received a quest:**

 **Find your way back to Winterfell!**

 **Rewards:**

 **25 Silvers.**

 **25 XP.**

 **?**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **Slow death in the forest.**

 **Accept/decline**

He quickly pressed accept wondering what the ? would mean. He looked further around the dais, at the far edge of the wall stood a single piece of stone inscribed with runes that looked more like a birds dancing then actual writing. As he approached the wall he could see a small part of the wall glowing, the runes illuminated in bright blue, as he moved closer he heard a chant on the edge of his hearing it grew louder as he went closer and closer to it when he got close enough that he could see individual runes the chant was ear shattering and his vision was black for all but the bright blue runes.

And suddenly he understood the words, it was as if they were whispered into his ear, a soft male voice, like nothing he had ever heard, it was ethereal, like something out of this world, her voice comforted him, yet he felt apprehension, it was simply not natural.

 _ **Here lies the guardian**_

 _ **Keeper of the band**_

 _ **A**_ _ **force**_ _ **of unending**_

 _ **ice and fire**_

 **Word of power learned FUS!**

 **You received a new quest!**

 **Find out what the words of power are!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Understanding of the words of power.**

 **5000 XP.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **You will never learn your true power and destiny.**

 **Accept/Decline**

He pressed Accept, that was strange the feeling it gave him reading those runes, the voice was comforting, he shook his head no use thinking about that he had to find a way out, he searched around the room a bit further, finding nothing of interest, and he did not want to open any of the coffins, so as he came back from his round trip around the room to the dais, he looked around it once more.

A small button caught his eye, colored a fading red, he check around it first for any traps, but found none, so he pressed it, and a piece of the wall slid away, revealing a ascending staircase he followed it up coming to a small room, the walls had turned from bricks to earth and solid stone a while ago, so the wooden chest stood out immensely.

He opened it, it was largely empty with the exception of an old studded leather chest piece and a undecorated silver necklace, he put both into his inventory before continuing on out of the cave.

 **Inventory:**

 **Apparel 6:**

 **-leather boots grade C armor: 3 (e)**

 **-wool pants grade C (e)**

 **-fur coat over woolshirt grade C (e)**

 **-Silver necklace grade B**

 **-Studded leather chest piece grade F armor: 1**

When he reached the end of the cave he shouted in glee, for there in the distance were the walls of Winterfell.

 **You have completed a quest:**

 **Find your way back to Winterfell!**

 **Rewards:**

 **25 Silver.**

 **25 XP.**

 **HUD compass!**

Again, in front of him appeared a bag, but at the moment he couldn't care less for suddenly on the top of his vision appeared a bar and in it he could see a large **N,** as he moved his head around the **N** moved around to be replaced by a **W** and when he looked behind himself a **S** , so it was a compass, now that would be useful if he ever got lost again, now he had to get into Winterfell.

 **Compass marker set!**

A marker suddenly appeared on the compass, in the direction of Winterfell. Jon felt his eyebrows raise in surprise, if this is what he thought it was, then... I need to get to Kingslanding.

 **Compass marker set!**

The marker moved from the direction of Winterfell, aiming roughly southward in what he presumed to be the direction of kings landing. So, he could put a marker on anywhere he would need to go, just by thinking about where he needed to go, I need to get to Winterfell.

 **Compass marker set!**

He started in the direction of Winterfell.

…...

When he finally arrived, it was in the midafternoon, and everything looked to be going normally, he was let in through the gate with no questions asked as usual, and he moved to find his father, this was of course until Arya came dashing up to him, the girl throwing herself around his legs.

"Jon where were you! You just disappeared! I told father to gather a search party but he thought I was joking!" The girl spoke so swiftly that Jon could hardly follow, "He never listened to me! Only to Sansa and Robb!"

After assuring Arya that nothing had happened and that he was fine, he was on his way, he was already late for practice with Jory, Jory having taken over from Rodrik while the man was recovering from a broken arm, and if he was any later then that would be trouble.

After a grueling training with Jory, where he got beaten into the ground by the man because he was late, he took one of the bastard swords from the armory and put it in his inventory then he got a popup.

 **You have advanced a skill:**

 **Large blades. 1**

 **Block. 1**

 **Due to reaching skill 25 with your Large blades skill you can select a perk, you can select perks when a skill reaches 25/35/45/55/65/70/80/90/95/100:**

 **-sideswipe: when using a Large-bladed weapon (Bastard-sword, Longsword, Greatsword, Battle-Axe), swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina**

 **-novice swordsman: +10% damage with Large-bladed weapons (Bastard-sword, Longsword, Greatsword, Battle-Axe). Leads to the apprentice swordsman perk +20% damage with one handed weapons.**

 **Make your choice.**

 **Inventory:**

 **Weapons 2:**

 **-Iron Dagger: Damage 5 Grade C (e)**

 **-Steel** **Bastard** **-** **Sword:** **Grade B** **Damage** **15**

Jon thought about what this meant, by leveling his skills he could become more powerful over time, maybe he could become a great hero, or an adventurer.

'That would be fun.' He thought.

 **You received a new quest!**

 **Go adventuring!;**

 **Find a dungeon!**

 **Clear a Dungeon!**

 **Rewards:**

 **500xp.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **You will not get the chance to explore.**

 **Accept/Decline**

He quickly pressed accept, now Jon thought about the perks, the perk Sideswipe would be very powerful as it would allow him to deal with groups of enemies, the perk Novice swordsman seemed to continue on increasing his damage with every perk he put into it.

After considering the options for several minutes, he picked chose the Sideswipe perk. Deciding to test it out once he reached his room. He went to supper, after the usual quiet and peaceful meal, throughout which lady Stark glared at him for no less than 23 times, Jon eventually reached his room.

Now that he was alone, he locked the door, he equipped his old Nordic steel sword, and he swung it in an arc. Nothing happened.

"Uhh… Sideswipe?" As soon as he said sideswipe his arms moved for him swinging the sword in an arc, when the motion was completed, he saw that a green bar had appeared in the bottom corner of his vision, he said Sideswipe again and again his body moved for him and the green bar went down more to half. This time he thought sideswipe and the same happened. So he could also think about wanting to do the move. He did it again this time he got a popup.

 **Your stamina is low, you can use a potion or rest for a while to regenerate it, the lower your stamina the longer it takes to fully regenerate!**

He sat down on his bed and after just sitting there examining his sword for a little while the green bar filled up again, he spent the next hour practicing with his new Sideswipe skill he got a new popup.

 **Due to your continued practice with a sword you have gained 1 Dex!**

He decided to go to sleep and find out more about this strange band tomorrow.

…...

 **Current Jon character list:**

 **Jon Targaryen:**

 **Titles: N/A**

 **Nicknames: The bastard of Winterfell (-5rep with nobles)**

 **Lvl:1 (0/100)**

 **Hp 100/100**

 **Sp 100/100**

 **Mp 50/50 +5 = 55/55**

 **Stats:**

 **Str:4**

 **Vit:3**

 **Agi:2**

 **Dex:3**

 **Int:3**

 **Wis:3**

 **Luc:4**

 **Cha:1**

 **Stat-Points: 0**

 **Perks:**

 **Passive:**

 **Gamers mind. (Mind control and dominate effects don't work on you, Illusion and charms have reduced effect on you.)**

 **Gamers body (don't feel pain exhaustion, sickness, cold or heat. Toggle; On/** **Off** **)**

 **Wolfblood. (+30 rep with wolves, +15 rep Northman, 50% cold resistance.)**

 **Dragonsblood. (+50 rep with Dragons, immune to burning effect (you still take damage from the impact of fire magic) if commonly know: +30 rep with Valyrians.)**

 **Blood of the firstmen. (-5 rep with Andals, +5 magicka)**

 **Activatable:**

 **Sideswipe: when using a Large-bladed weapon (Bastard-sword, Longsword, Greatsword, Battle-Axe), swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina.**

 **Skills:**

 **Armor: 20**

 **Polearms: 10**

 **Small Blades: 15**

 **Large Blades: 25**

 **Blunt Weapons: 10**

 **Blocking: 11**

 **Marksmanship: 20**

 **Smithing: 10**

 **Lock-picking: 0**

 **Sneak: 15**

 **Theft: 10**

 **Speech-craft: 10**

 **Alchemy: 0**

 **? skill 15**

 **? skill 0**

 **? skill 0**

 **? skill 0**

 **? skill 0**

 **? skill 10**

 **Know by most as the bastard son of Eddard stark, Jon Targaryen is in fact the trueborn son of his sister, Liana stark and prince Rhaegar Targaryen, taken by his uncle to the North after the events at the possibly misnamed tower of Joy.**

 **Inventory:**

 **Weapons 1:**

 **-Iron Dagger: Damage 5 Grade C (e)**

 **Apparel 4:**

 **-leather boots grade C armor: 3 (e)**

 **-wool pants grade C (e)**

 **-fur coat over woolshirt grade C (e)**

 **Keys 2:**

 **-key to Jon Snows room**

 **-key to the Winterfell kitchens -stolen-**

 **Miscellaneous 4:**

 **-Silver 18**

 **-Band of ice and fire**

 **?:**

 **FUS-?-? (?)**

 **Quest log:**

 **You received a quest:**

 **Question Eddard Stark about your parents!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Certainty about your heritage.**

 **1 Point.**

 **50 XP.**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **Eternal unhappiness.**

 **Find your way back to Winterfell!**

 **Rewards:**

 **25 Silvers.**

 **25 XP.**

 **?**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **Slow death in the forest.**

 **Accept/decline**

 **You received a new quest!**

 **Find out what the words of power are!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Understanding of the words of power.**

 **5000 XP.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **You will never learn your true power.**

 **Accept/Decline**

 **You received a new quest!**

 **Find out what the words of power are!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Understanding of the words of power.**

 **5000 XP.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

… **..**

 **And here we are chapter one rewritten, told you guys it would be fast! See you all next week!**


	13. Chapter 2 rewriten

Well here you guys go the next rewrite, I am sorry this took so long, but life got in the way, and then I got sick, and honestly I want to just sleep for a while,

Now enjoy

…...

Jon stirred in his bed, slowly returning to consciousness, as he opened his eyes the fell to the band around his wrist, and the text hovering in front of him.

'Not a dream then…' he thought, reading the text.

 **You have slept in a bed you own! You have been fully regenerated and all temporary negative status effects and diseases have been removed!**

'At least getting sick is a thing of the past' Jon thought as he got up and began to dress, 'Status screen.'

 **Jon Targaryen:**

 **Titles: N/A**

 **Nicknames: The bastard of Winterfell (-5rep with nobles)**

 **Lvl:1 (25/100)**

 **Hp 100/100**

 **Sp 100/100**

 **Mp 50/50 +5 = 55/55**

 **Stats:**

 **Str:4**

 **Vit:3**

 **Agi:2**

 **Dex:3**

 **Int:3**

 **Wis:3**

 **Luc:4**

 **Cha:1**

 **Stat-Points: 0**

Everything was still like it was the night before, he slowly stood up and began to dress himself, his hands felt a bit surer and typing the knots on his clothes seemed a bit easier, that was probably the small increase of his Dex, he just wished there was a way to actually know what each of his stats did, something of a description.

 **Dex: Dexterity is the stat that is used for hand eye coordination, slights of hand, complicated blade work, archery and blocking, the higher the stat the more proficient you are.**

'Huh that's useful…" Jon thought, trying to bring up the description of his other stats.

 **Str: Strength is used to describe the physical strength of the Player, the higher the more you will be able to lift and the more damage melee weapons will do.**

 **Vit: Vitality is used to describe the amount of stamina and resistances you have, the higher the less stamina it costs to run, fight etc.**

 **Agi: Agility is used to describe the flexibility and range of movement of your body, the higher the more the more complicated movements you can make, most complicated attacks have a Agi and Dex requirement.**

 **Dex: Dexterity is the stat that is used for hand eye coordination, slights of hand, complicated blade work, archery and blocking, the higher the stat the more proficient you are.**

 **Int: intelligence represents the raw knowledge you have access to, the higher the more information you will have access too.**

 **Wis: wisdom is your ability to put intelligence into use, the higher the better your strategic thinking and ability to put knowledge to use.**

 **Luc: Luck represents how lucky you are, the higher the more rare items you will find.**

 **Cha: Charisma is your skill at interacting with others, the higher the better.**

'This is useful,' he thought, as he finished strapping on his knife. 'Now I need to find a way to increase my stats.'

He had expected a quest to pop up but nothing happened.

Shaking his head and deciding it was time to eat he went down to the kitchens for some breakfast, after eating a nice meal of bread chees and bacon, Jon figured that he should try to make some progress with his quests, for finding a dungeon he figured he should explore.

Questioning his father, no uncle, didn't seem like something he should do right now, he had absolutely no idea what words of power were or where to find out about them, that left figuring out how to increase his stats.

Jon remembered his lessons with Measter Ludwin, the man always said that reading increased intelligence, Jon wondered if it would literally mean that, he decided to go and find a book to read.

After finding an interesting book to read, _A Game at Dinner_ , he sat down in the Godswood against one of the trees, he opened the book, the cover was worn but still looked good, he began to read the first few words.

Then he felt his consciousness disappear.

 **Yesterday morning, I received a curt invitation to dine with the Prince. Based only on my own paranoia, I dispatched one of my servants, who is a good and loyal servant of the House Dres, to watch the palace and report back anything unusual. Just before dinner, he returned and told me what he had witnessed.**

 **A man cloaked in rags had been given entrance into the palace, and had stayed there for some time. When he left, my servant saw his face beneath the cloak — an alchemist of infamous repute, said to be a leading suppliers of exotic poisons. A fine observer, my servant also noticed that the alchemist entered the palace smelling of wickwheat, bittergreen, and something alien and sweet. When he left, he was odorless.**

 **He had come to the same conclusion as I did. The Prince had procured ingredients to prepare a poison. Bittergreen alone is deadly when eaten raw, but the other ingredients suggested something far deeper. As your unholiness can doubtless imagine, I went to dinner that night, prepared for any eventuality.**

 **All of Prince Helseth's other counselors were in attendance, and I noticed that all were slightly apprehensive. Of course, I imagined that I was in a nest of spies, and all knew of the Prince's mysterious meeting. It is just as likely that some knew of the alchemist's visit, while others were simply concerned by the nature of the Prince's invitation, and still others merely unconsciously adopted the tense disposition of their fellow, better informed counselors.**

 **The Prince, however, was in fine mettle and soon had everyone relaxed and at ease. At nine, we were all ushered into his dining hall where the feast had been laid out. And what a feast! Honeyed gorapples, fragrant stews, roasts in various blood sauces, and every variety of fish and fowl expertly and ostentatiously prepared. Crystal and gold flagons of wine, flin, shein, and mazte were at our seats to be savored as appropriate with each course. As tantalizing as the aromas were, it occurred to me that in such a maze of spices and flavors, a discreet poison would be undetectable.**

 **Throughout the meal, I maintained the illusion of eating the food and drinking the liquor, but I was surreptitious and swallowed nothing. Finally, the plates and food were cleared from the table, and a tureen of a spicy broth was placed in the center of the banquet. The servant who brought it then retired, closing the banquet hall door behind him.**

" **It smells divine, my Prince," said the Marchioness Kolgar, the Nord woman. "But I cannot eat another thing."**

" **Your Highness," I added, feigning a tone of friendliness and slight intoxication. "You know that every one at this table would gladly die to put you on the throne of Morrowind, but is it really necessary that we gorge ourselves to death?"**

 **The others at the table agreed with appreciative groans. Prince Helseth smiled. I swear by Vaernima the Gifter, my dark liege, even you have never seen a smile such as this one.**

" **Ironic words. You see, an alchemist visited me today, as some of you already doubtless know. He showed me how to make a marvelous poison and its antidote. A most potent potion, excellent for my purposes. No Restoration spell will aid you once you've ingested it. Only the antidote in the tureen will save you from certain death. And what a death, from what I've heard. I am eager to see if the effects are all that the alchemist promised. It should be horribly painful for the afflicted, but quite entertaining."**

 **No one said a word. I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest.**

" **Your Highness," said Allarat, the Dunmer I suspected of alliance with the Temple. "Have you poisoned someone at this table?"**

" **You are very astute, Allarat," said Prince Helseth, looking about the table, eying each of his advisors carefully. "Little wonder I value your counsel. As indeed I value all in this room. It would be perhaps easiest for me to say who I haven't poisoned. I haven't poisoned any who serve but one master, any whose loyalty to me is sincere. I haven't poisoned any person who wants to see King Helseth on the throne of Morrowind. I haven't poisoned anyone who isn't a spy for the Empire, the Temple, the House of Telvanni, the House of Redoran, the House of Indoril, the House of Dres."**

 **Your unholiness, he looked directly at me at his last words. I know that in certainty. My face is practiced at keeping my thoughts from showing, but I immediately thought of every secret meeting I've had, every coded message I sent to you and the House, my dark liege. What could he know? What could he, even without knowing, suspect?**

 **I felt my heart beating even faster. Was it fear, or poison? I couldn't speak, certain as I was that my voice would betray my calm facade.**

" **Those loyal to me who wish harm on my enemies may be wondering how can I be certain that the poison has been ingested. Is it possible that the guilty party, or dare I say, parties were suspicious and merely pretended to eat and drink tonight? Of course. But even the craftiest of pretenders would have to raise a glass to his or her lips and put empty forks or spoons in their mouths to play the charade. The food, you see, was not poisoned. The cups and cutlery were. If you did not partake out of fear, you're poisoned just the same, and sadly, missed an excellent roast."**

 **Sweat beaded on my face and I turned from the Prince so he would not see. My fellow advisors, all of them, were frozen in their seats. From the Marchioness Kolgar, white with fear, to Kema Inebbe, visibly shaking; from the furrowed, angry brow of Allarat to the statue-like stare of Burgess.**

 **I couldn't help thinking then, could the Prince's entire counsellorship be comprised of nothing but spies? Was there any person at the table loyal? And then I thought, what if I were not a spy myself, would I trust Helseth to know that? No one knows better than his advisors both the depth of the Prince's paranoia and the utter implacability of his ambition. If I were not a spy for the House Dres, even then would I be safe? Could a loyalist be poisoned because of a not-so-innocent misjudgment?**

 **The others must have been thinking the same, loyalists and spies alike.**

 **While my mind whirled, I could hear the Prince's voice, addressing all assembled: "The poison acts quickly. If the antidote is not taken within one minute from now, there will be death at the table."**

 **I couldn't decide whether I had been poisoned or not. My stomach ached, but I reminded myself it might have been the result of sitting at a sumptuous banquet and not partaking. My heart shook in my chest and a bitter taste like Trama Root stung my lips. Again, was it fear or poison?**

" **These are the last words you will hear if you are disloyal to me," said Prince Helseth, still smiling that damned smile as he watched his advisors squirming in their seats. "Take the antidote and live."**

 **Could I believe him? I thought of what I knew of the Prince and his character. Would he kill a self-confessed spy at his court, or would he rather send the vanquished back to his masters? The Prince was ruthless, but either possibility was within his manner. Surely the theatricality of this whole dinner was meant to be a presentation to instill fear. What would my ancestors say if I joined them after sitting at a table, eventually dying of poison? What would they say if I took the antidote, confessing my allegiance to you and the House Dres, and was summarily executed? And, I confess, I thought of what you might to do [sic] me even after I was dead.**

 **I had grown so light-headed and filled with my own thoughts, that I didn't see Burgess jump from his seat. I was only suddenly aware that he had the tureen in his hands and was gulping down the liquid within. There were guards all around, though I never noticed them entering.**

" **Burgess," said Prince Helseth, still smiling. "You have spent some time at Ghostgate. House Redoran?"**

" **You didn't know?" Burgess laughed sourly. "No House. I report to your stepsister, the Queen of Wayrest. I've always been in her employ. By Akatosh, you poisoned me because you thought I was working for some damnable Dark Elves?"**

" **You're half right," said the Prince. "I didn't guess who you were working for, or even that you were a spy. But you're also wrong about me poisoning you. You poisoned yourself when you drank from the tureen."**

 **The council was dismissed shortly thereafter. I do not know if Prince Helseth knows or suspects that I too am a spy. I do not know how many others that night, last night, were as close as I was from drinking from the tureen before Burgess did. I only know that if the Prince does not suspect me now, he will.**

 **From your experiences in this book you have gained +1 Int!**

 **From your experiences in this book you have gained Sneak +1!**

 **From your experiences in this book you have gained Speech-craft +1!**

 **From your experiences in this book you have gained Alchemy +3!**

'That was strange,' Jon thought, 'But the bonuses are nice.'

He looked up noticing that it was nearly midday, he got up and went to the training yard.

…..

It had been several days since then, Jon had found a way to increase his strength through lifting weights, his vit via taking hits during spars, his wis by making smart decisions, and dex through practicing with his sword.

He had yet to find a way to increase his agi, luc and cha, but he was still experimenting

Jon had yet to find time to talk to his uncle about his parents, or he mostly had yet to corner his uncle and talk to him alone, Jon also hadn't found a dungeon, and he still had no idea what words of power could be.

He was currently talking with Robb and Theon after training, at this moment Theon was trying, once again. to get Jon and Robb to go to a brothel, failing miserably in Jon's case, and failing slightly in Robbs case.

Theon had been trying for several months now to get them to go to the brothel, Robb was beginning to break however and if it wasn't for Jon's continues words of reinforcement about not going, would have broken long ago.

After spending near an hour convincing Robb that going to the brothel was a very bad idea, and then going for a walk through the castle.

He had been exploring the few places he had yet too around the castle, he had found nothing of interest as of yet, but he was hopeful.

…...

When he approached the training yard the next day, Jon was surprised to see a group of what appeared to be new recruits for the guards, he gave Jory a questioning look.

"I thought Robb would have told you, we are training the new recruits today." Was Jory's answer to his look. "Well you're here now anyway, mind helping me whip this bunch of shits into guards."

"Looks hard, they look like they have more akin with a bunch of pissing whores than shits to me." He joked earing a laugh from Jory, and bunch of angry looks from said shits.

"Hey, every one of us is worth ten of you bastard!" One of the shits, a big portly man, yelled, earning sounds of agreement from the other shits.

"Well, if you think you are so good then why don't you spar against him?" Jory asked.

 **You have received a new quest!**

 **Beat all recruits in a spar!**

 **Rewards:**

 **50xp**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **Humiliation!**

 **Accept/decline**

Jon quickly pressed accept.

After a minute of setting up a field Jon was up against the portly man, who held a shield and a sword, Jon just took a sword and faced the man. The man's stance was sloppy and brutish, and as Jon examined him he got a popup

 **Tim 'the slouch'**

 **Hp (75/80)**

 **Rep (-45/200)**

 **Str:4**

 **Vit:3**

 **Agi:2**

 **Dex:3**

 **Int:4**

 **Wis:3**

 **Luc:4**

 **Cha:1**

 **You have received a new perk: observe!**

That would be useful, the man's stats were lower than his by far, that this aggressive annoying man had more charisma then him annoyed Jon immensely, but was not important at the moment, as Tim charged him, slashing wildly, Jon dodged all of the clumsy strikes with ease, once even dodging behind the man and sending him to the ground with a kick to the ass, when he felt he had made his point he countered the mans blade, before delivering a strike to Tim's legs toppling him and proceeded to press his sword to Tim's neck.

Things similar to this happened to all the other recruits, and when Jon pressed his sword against the last recruit's neck, he got a popup.

 **You have completed a quest!**

 **Beat all recruits/shits in a spar!**

 **Rewards:**

 **50xp.**

 **+5 skill booster.**

 **Chainmail long shirt Grade C armor: 15**

"Impressive Jon, very impressive, here this will help you train up some strength and endurance." Jory said picking up a chainmail long shirt and handing it to Jon, "Now I know its heavy, but it will help you get used to wearing at least some armor at all times."

Jon put the chainmail on, feeling its weight, he felt slightly slower, a bit encumbered, but its armor rating was 15. he had yet to find out what it was for, but he felt having it higher would be better.

"Now Jon why don't you go and help Mikken he could use some help shoveling coal, that'll help ye get used to the mail, might even give you something for helping him."

After an exhausting afternoon of shoveling coal, Jon got a promise from Mikken to help him with creating a weapon or piece of armor when he asked. Jon decided to speak with Arya before heading to dinner. Finding Arya on the bridge above the training yard, they spoke for a while about their day.

"So… why are you wearing that?" Arya asked him as they walked through the halls, "It looks heavy"

"It is," he answered, ruffling her hair, "But it will get me used to wearing armor."

"Really…" she responded, "Well then I want one too!"

They arrived at the great hall for dinner, when he sat at his regular seat in a corner near the main table where Starks all sat, he saw his father looking at him curiously for wearing his new mail, after a nice dinner of pork and potatoes with a mug of ale to wash it down, Jon made his way to his room for a night of sleep.

But sleep wouldn't come for him, he eventually decided to just go for a walk around the castle, after walking for near an hour he found himself in the crypts, they were dark and damp as he moved through the tunnels going deeper and deeper below the ground, he walked through the old crypts of the kings of winter in the age of heroes, he got a popup when he came near an old staircase.

 **You have found the entrance to the Winterfell crypts dungeon!**

 **You have made progress on a quest: Go adventuring! : find a Dungeon!**

So, this was a dungeon Jon decided to come back to it later as he was actually tired now and wanted to be properly equipped when he entered it as he had no idea what was on the bottom of the stair case.

…...

 **Jon Targaryen:**

 **Titles: N/A**

 **Nicknames: The bastard of Winterfell (-5rep with nobles)**

 **Lvl:1 (75/100)**

 **Hp 100/100**

 **Sp 100/100**

 **Mp 50/50 +5 = 55/55**

 **Stats:**

 **Str:4**

 **Vit:3**

 **Agi:2**

 **Dex:3**

 **Int:4**

 **Wis:3**

 **Luc:4**

 **Cha:1**

 **Stat-Points: 0**

 **Perks;**

 **Passive:**

 **Gamers mind. (Mind control and dominate effects don't work on you, Illusion and charms have reduced effect on you.)**

 **Gamers body (don't feel pain exhaustion, sickness, cold or heat. Toggle; On/** **Off** **)**

 **Wolfblood. (+30 rep with wolves, +15 rep Northman, 50% cold resistance.)**

 **Dragonsblood. (+50 rep with Dragons, immune to burning effect (you still take damage from the impact of fire magic) if commonly know: +30 rep with Valyrians.)**

 **Blood of the firstmen. (-5 rep with Andals, +5 magicka)**

 **Activatable:**

 **Sideswipe: when using a Large-bladed weapon (Bastard-sword, Longsword, Greatsword, Battle-Axe), swing it in a large arc hitting everything in front of you for bonus damage: regular damage x 1.5. costs 25 stamina.**

 **Skills:**

 **Armor: 20**

 **Polearms: 10**

 **Small Blades: 15**

 **Large Blades: 25**

 **Blunt Weapons: 10**

 **Blocking: 11**

 **Marksmanship: 20**

 **Smithing: 10**

 **Lock-picking: 0**

 **Sneak: 16**

 **Theft: 10**

 **Speech-craft: 11**

 **Alchemy: 3**

 **? skill 15**

 **? skill 0**

 **? skill 0**

 **? skill 0**

 **? skill 0**

 **? skill 10**

 **Know by most as the bastard son of Eddard stark, Jon Targaryen is in fact the trueborn son of his sister, Liana stark and prince Rhaegar Targaryen, taken by his uncle to the North after the events at the possibly misnamed tower of Joy.**

 **Inventory:**

 **Weapons 1:**

 **-Iron Dagger: Damage 5 Grade C (e)**

 **Apparel 4:**

 **-leather boots grade C armor: 3 (e)**

 **-wool pants grade C (e)**

 **-fur coat over woolshirt grade C (e)**

 **\- Chainmail long shirt Grade C armor: 15 (e)**

 **Keys 2:**

 **-key to Jon Snows room**

 **-key to the Winterfell kitchens -stolen-**

 **Miscellaneous 44:**

 **-+5 skill booster**

 **-Silver 43**

 **-Band of ice and fire**

 **?:**

 **FUS-?-? (?)**

 **Quest log:**

 **You received a quest:**

 **Question Eddard Stark about your parents!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Certainty about your heritage.**

 **1 Point.**

 **50 XP.**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **Eternal unhappiness.**

 **Find out what the words of power are!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Understanding of the words of power.**

 **5000 XP.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Punishment for failure or declining:**

 **You will never learn your true power.**

 **Accept/Decline**

 **Go adventuring!;**

 **Find a dungeon!**

 **Clear a Dungeon!**

 **Rewards:**

 **500xp.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**


End file.
